Amores en el Tiempo
by JeCh18
Summary: Quinn fotógrafa en ascenso y Rachel la nueva diva de Broadway. Las une algo mucho mas que su amor y ahora descubren todas las mentiras que jugaron en su contra para separarlas cuatro años. Mal summary. Lean! (Quinn G!P)
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**18 de Octubre de 2008**

Sollozos y maletas cerrándose.

Era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de ese pequeño departamento que hasta hacia dos días atrás había sido solo risas y besos con amor, ahora aquel lugar era testigo de una despedida llena de dolor y odio por partes iguales. Todos los sueños y planes que ambas chicas habían puesto en esa relación se derrumbaban frente a sus ojos y ya no había nada que hacer o al menos eso creía una de ellas.

_-Quinn por favor escúchame!_- pedía aquella morena con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Q:** que Rachel?_-grito-_ que voy a escuchar? Ya se toda la verdad no trates de ocultarlo más.

**R:** PERO ES QUE ESA NO ES LA VERDAD!_- grito aun más fuerte._

**Q:** NO ME TRATES DE ESTÚPIDA, TU LLEVAS LA PRUEBA CONTIGO AHORA MISMO!_- apunto a su vientre aun plano._

**R:** lo llevo, eso es cierto, pero es tuyo Quinn-dijo con las manos en su vientre- este bebe es tuyo, te lo juro!

**Q:** por favor Rachel_- exclamo de manera irónica-_ ese niño no puede ser mío, soy estéril! ESTÉRIL MALDITA SEA_!-se llevo las manos a su cabeza-_ así que no trates mas de engañarme, vete a buscar a otro idiota para imponerle a ese niño porque conmigo no podrás. De seguro tienes toda una lista de los chicos con los que te acostaste y alguno caerá.

SPLASH!

Resonó en todo el apartamento aquella cachetada en la mejilla de Quinn.

**R:** nunca más me oyes? _-amenazo la morena-_ nunca más te atrevas a insultarme de esa manera, porque tú sabes que fuiste mi primera vez.

**Q:** ya no estoy tan segura de eso_-aseguro con voz dura._

**R:** lárgate_ -pidió apuntando la puerta-_ lárgate y no vuelvas, si no me quieres lo suficiente como para creer lo que te digo entonces no tenemos nada que hacer juntas.

**Q:** tú te encargaste de hacer que dude de ti.

**R:** vete Quinn y no me culpes de algo que es mentira, este bebe_- toco su vientre-_ es tuyo pero si tu prefieres creerle a otra persona antes que a mí ya no me importa me oíste? Este bebe a partir de ahora es mío y solo mío, espero que no te arrepientas de lo que nos estás haciendo.

Y aquella frase movió cosas dentro de la rubia. Arrepentirse? No sabía si lo haría, por un lado le estaba destrozando ver a Rachel llorar de esa manera y ser ella la causante de esas lagrimas pero no podía dar marcha atrás aunque quisiera, la había engañado, Rachel la había engañado y tenia al hijo de otra persona dentro suyo. Quinn no podría vivir con eso en su día a día, no podría ver al niño sin pensar en esa traición y Quinn no quería odiar a esa personita que no tenía la culpa de nada al fin de cuentas. Tenía que irse, aunque le costara el corazón en el camino, tenía que irse.

**Q:** Adiós Rachel_- se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos._

Antes de que Quinn cruce la puerta Rachel volvió a hablar.

**R:** Adiós Quinn.

Y con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose Rachel se derrumbo, cayó de rodillas en medio de la pequeña sala de aquel departamento ahora vacio sin luz ni vida. Lo único que logro hacerla entrar en razón fue su bebe aquella personita que desde ese momento se convirtió en su prioridad.

Quinn bajo las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos y rabia en su cuerpo, entro en su auto y arranco de inmediato, acelerando para dejar esa parte de su vida detrás, junto al amor de su vida y todos sus sueños e ilusiones.

Limpiándose las lágrimas Rachel se puso de pie y fue a su habitación, se paro debajo del marco de la puerta viendo toda la habitación. Ropa tirada por todos lados, marcos de fotos rota, almohadas tiradas por todo el suelo, su habitación era un caos al igual que su vida en ese momento.

**R: **Tranquilo bebe_- dijo tocando su vientre-_ todo estará bien yo me encargare de eso de acuerdo? Te amo pequeño Ian, nunca lo olvides. Mami esta aquí, **contigo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**descargo de responsabilidad ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**11 de Febrero de 2013**

Eran más de las siete de la mañana y una joven rubia estaba sentada en una silla en la terraza de un lujoso departamento y admiraba el amanecer de la ciudad que le traían tantos recuerdos buenos como también malos. No esperaba sentirse así de nuevo, cuando acepto volver a new york por trabajo y a vivir con su nueva novia no sabía que solo al poner un pie en el aeropuerto de esa ciudad todos los recuerdos que guardo en aquella parte de su cerebro bajo siete llaves explotaría, todas las conversaciones, todos los besos y caricias inundaron su mente. Ella pensó que después de 3 años de terminar esa relación y de descubrir su engaño dejaria de amarla pero no, no fue así, la rubia todavía la amaba, amaba a aquella que un día fue el amor de su vida. Oh vamos! A quien quiere engañar? AÚN es el amor de su vida! Es eso lo que le duele, que ella aun piensa en aquella morena que destrozó su corazón y sus ilusiones de la peor manera. Engañándola. Mientras a ella le decía te amo's y la enamoraba cada día más también la engañaba, vayan a saber con que imbécil y por si eso fuera poco, termino embarazada de ese estúpido. Y ahí acabó todo, esa relación que duro un año y que fue el mejor año de su vida murió cuando Rachel le dijo aquellas tres palabras "Quinn, estoy embarazada".  
Lloró días y noches, por semanas y meses después de saber aquella noticia. El amor de su vida, la chica con la que se veía casada en un futuro, la chica a la que se entrego en cuerpo y alma la había traicionado. Quinn quería creer, necesitaba creer que ese niño era suyo pero un examen médico tiro su teoría por los suelos, y con aquel "Estéril" que aparecía como resultado en esos análisis se fue su futuro. Claro, como una chica con un pene podría traer niños al mundo? Eso no estaba en los planes del señor y Quinn lo comprendió así, aunque Rachel juraba y perjuraba que ese bebe era suyo su mentira cayo después del resultado de esos análisis. Quinn no pudo soportarlo y se fue, se fue dejando a esa mujer que un día prometió nunca engañarla ni juzgarla pero que lo hizo, se fue y no volvió a mirar atrás por tres años. Tres años que ese día llegaron a su fin porque ahí estaba, en esa ciudad pensando en ella otra vez después de tres largos años.

Sabia de la vida de Rachel? Pues claro que sabía, como no se iba a enterar de la vida de la nueva diva de Broadway. La veía en revistas y programas de televisión pero nunca más de la cuenta ya que no quería escarbar en su pasado. Ahora Quinn estaba bien, no podía decir que feliz del todo pero si tranquila. Tenía a sus padres y a su hermana apoyándola en todos sus planes, tenía a sus mejores amigas brittany y santana junto a ella y tenía una novia, Jackes, ella la ayudo a superar lo de Rachel, apoyándola y consolándola en unos de los peores momentos de su visa. La espero, espero que el corazón de Quinn se recuperara para poder entrar en el pero no sabía que aquel corazón nunca iba a estar completo otra vez. La quería eso era cierto, Quinn quería a Jackie, en ese año y medio de relación logro quererla pero nunca como llego a querer a Rachel pero le gustaba tenerla cerca. Por eso decidieron mudarse a new york juntas, a Jackie le ofrecieron un puesto de pediatra en el hospital central de new york y Quinn decidió poner otro estudio fotográfico en esa ciudad, los planes llegaron de la mano y no pudieron negarse.

Ahora ahí estaba, en ese lujoso apartamento con su novia pero sintiéndose sola por dentro como lo hacía desde que dejo a Rachel. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello por detrás y unos labios besando su mejilla.

_-buenos días amor -saludo aquella castaña sentándose en las piernas de Quinn- que haces aquí tan temprano y con este frío?  
_  
**Q:** buenos días Jackie, sólo veo el amanecer ya sabes.

**J:** si, bueno pensé que aquí ya no lo harías_- cuestiono poniéndose de pie-_

**Q:** porque no lo haría aquí_?-pregunto curiosa-_ new york es una buena ciudad para ver amaneceres Jackie.

**J:** un año Quinn_-dijo apoyándose en la terraza- _Un puto año viviendo juntas y ni un solo día amenaces a mi lado. Te importa más ver un maldito amanecer que dormir con tu novia!-termino gritando

**Q:** qué demonios te pasa? _-Pregunto en voz baja-_ solo veo el amanecer ok? No es como si no estuviera aquí, vivimos juntas por un demonio! _-grito ya alterada-_ que es lo que quieres eh? DIME QUE MAS QUIERES!

Jackie la miro con miedo, sabía que esta vez se había pasado con sus celos y demandas. Su relación con Quinn colgaba de un hilo, y ella no lo iba a empeorar, había hecho de todo para tener a la rubia a su lado no la perdería tan fácilmente.

**J:** lo siento- _susurro acercándose a Quinn-_ es solo que te amo tanto Quinn que quiero pasar cada segundo contigo.

**Q:** _-suspiró- _no quiero pelear hoy Jackie, me iré a bañar debo ir a ver locales para mi estudio_- informo la rubia encaminándose al baño-_ ojala encuentre uno rápido, quiero empezar cuando antes.

**J:** almorzamos juntas cierto?

**Q:** claro _- respondió ya dentro del baño._

Jackie suspiró cansada mientras caminaba a la cocina, venia teniendo ese tipo de discusiones los últimos cuatro meses con Quinn. Sabía que la mayoría era por su propia culpa pero no podía controlar su comportamiento a veces y al parecer el estado de ánimo de Quinn estaba más explosivo que nunca. Tenía que hacer algo para arreglarlo y viendo la fecha supo que tenia la suerte de su lado, estaban a dos días del día San Valentín, pensando en todo tipo de ideas románticas recordó el único asunto más importante que su reconciliación con Quinn.

**J:** Mierda_! -exclamo cogiendo su celular y marcando el speed dial-_ contesta vamos Harry.

_Hola Jackie, cómo estás? cuando empiezas en el hospital?_

**J:** bien Harry gracias, empiezo mañana. Pero te llamo por lo otro_- susurra para que Quinn no la escuche  
_  
_lo otro? ... Oh! Hablas de tu inyección cierto?_

**J:** si Harry sobre eso, hoy es 12 ya sabes.

_Si, debes venir Jackie. Te esperare a las 12:30pm te parece?  
_  
**J:** claro perfecto_-suspiro aliviada_- pero no hay riesgo cierto? quiero decir, no me eh pasado ni un día.

_No, tranquila. Todavía debes tener el anticonceptivo en el cuerpo, no pasa nada si recibes hoy la siguiente inyección.  
_  
**J:** bien gracias, te veo luego. Gracias Harry.

_De nada. Nos vemos luego Jacks. Cuídate._

**J:** Hasta luego.

Jackie suspiro aliviada, no podía creer como se le había podido pasar la fecha de su próxima inyección, la mudanza y la compra del apartamento alteraron toda su agenda. Ella no podía quedar embarazada, todos sus planes a futuro se irían al agua y ni hablar de todo lo que hizo para tener a Quinn con ella, un bebe sería su ruina, eso era aseguro.

Mientras Jackie pensaba que tener un bebe seria su ruina, Quinn asumía con tristeza que nunca sería madre y solo ese pensamiento la torturaba a diario. A pesar de que había nacido sin la suerte de poder llevar a un bebe dentro de ella por tener un pene también le quitaron la opción de ver a un hijo suyo crecer dentro de alguna mujer que ella eligiese como la madre de aquel niño. No tenía ni idea de que había hecho en sus otras vidas para que le dieran el peor de los castigos en esta, no tener hijos fue lo peor que le pudo pasar a alguien como Quinn. Sin querer seguir pensando más en ese tema se apresuro en salir de la ducha y cambiarse.

**Q:** mierda -_murmuró viendo su reloj y encaminándose a la cocina-_ eh Jacks has visto mis lentes aviador?

**J:** en la mesita de sala cariño.

**Q:** Gracias.

**J:** eh...Quinn? _-llamo desde la cocina_

**Q:** dime _-respondió al tiempo que se sentaba enfrente de la pequeña isla que dividía la cocina._

**J:** yo... qu...quería disculparme por lo de hace rato- _dijo pasándole un plato de cereales a Quinn y tomando uno ella.  
_  
**Q:** _-suspiró- _tranquila, no pasa nada.

**J:** de acuerdo.

**Q:** me tengo que ir_-dijo poniéndose de pie-_debo encontrarme con Josh, espero que hoy me tenga buenos lugares.

**J:** suerte. Aún almorzamos juntas no?

**Q:** si claro, me llamas.

**J:** Chau amor_- se acerco a besar a Quinn antes que esta cruzara la puerta de la cocina- _te quiero.

**Q:** también yo, nos vemos.

Quinn suspiró cuando se encontraba dentro de su auto, hacía meses que se sentía extraña alrededor de Jackie era como si su mente (o conciencia) tuviera una alarma que suena cada vez que está cerca. Quinn no sabía porque le pasaba eso ni cuando había empezado pero ya estaba comenzando a pensar que su inconsciente sabía algo que ella había pasado por alto y ahora lo que sentía era frustración, frustración por no saber que estaba pasándole. Era obvio que ese no era su día, se sentía rara, estaba llena de un cóctel de emociones que no sabía que tenía hasta haber puesto un pie fuera del apartamento, ya estaba por dar vuelta y volver a la cama cuando se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su primera parada y Josh estaba esperándola en la puerta de aquel edificio. Dio un último suspiro dentro del auto y se preparo para vivir la mañana de ese extraño día para ella.

**Jo:** Quinn!_- exclamo a modo de saludo-_ tarde _-anuncio viendo su reloj._

**Q:** Josh, que alegría verte_- se acerco a abrazarlo-_ te eh echado tanto de menos.

Y así lo hizo, hacia más de un año y medio que no veía a aquel chico de cabello cobrizo que consideraba su hermano. Lo conocía desde que eran adolescentes, era su vecino en Lima y uno de sus primeros amigos en saber el secreto de su sexualidad. Cuando Quinn le confesó a Josh que era intersexual nunca espero que su reacción inmediata fuera una fuerte carcajada y un _"comparamos tamaños?"_ ella imagino palabras hirientes, burlas y hasta alguna vez pensó en golpes pero nada de eso sucedió, desde ese día Josh se convirtió en su mejor amigo, su hermano.  
Y la razón por la que no se habían visto en tanto tiempo fue porque después de dejar a Rachel Quinn se fue de new york sin importarle nada, claro que hablaba con Josh cada semana por teléfono o skype pero no era lo mismo, ahora debía recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**Jo**: y yo a ti Quinnie _- dijo revolviéndole el cabello-_ como ha estado el viaje?

Q: no me llames Quinnie! Y el viaje estuvo como todos_ -dijo engiéndose de hombros._

**Jo:** bueno, entremos ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después.

**Q:** Sorpréndeme!

**Jo:** bueno, este lugar tiene dos pisos, es luminoso como lo pediste tiene una ventana como pared en la parte izquierda de la entrada que yo creo podría ser tu sala de espera o lobby o algo _así -agrego encogiéndose de hombros- _cuenta con 5 habitaciones _-agrego señalando las puertas que estaban a la vista-_ aparte de los baños generales que tiene cada piso, 2 de ellas se encuentran en el segundo piso y son lo suficientemente grandes para que puedas armar los escenarios para tus campañas y si quieres podrías agregar vestidores dentro, el siguiente también en el segundo piso es más pequeño yo creo que ese puedes usarlo como vestidor general para tus modelos, otra es mucho más pequeña y está en el primer piso que podría ser una pequeña cocina, ya sabes para todos los trabajadores. Y la última la oficina principal, está en el primer piso es grande, luminosa y cuenta con baño propio. Y bien? Te gusta_?- pregunto a Quinn quien miraba las habitaciones del primer piso._

**Q:** uhmmm_- contesto entrando a la oficina principal con Josh detrás- _no me gusta.

**Jo:** _-suspiró- _tengo dos locales mas para mostrarte, no te preocupes podemos...

**Q:** ME ENCANTA!_- exclamo interrumpiendo a Josh  
_  
**Jo:** en serio? _- Quinn asintió-_ sabia que te iba a gustar!

**Q:** claro que necesita algunos arreglos pero fuera de eso esta genial!

**Jo**: eso es lo de menos, tengo un amigo arquitecto que te podrá ayudar, te pasare su número luego.

**Q:** me salvaras si me presentas a tu amigo arquitecto _- hablo caminando hacia la entrada con Josh al lado- _quiero empezar con las remodelaciones de inmediato.

**Jo:** estas muy ansiosa por trabajar de nuevo, quien te viera ahora Quinnie cuando en la secundaria a duras penas te levantabas para ir a la escuela.

**Q:** los tiempos cambian Josh, abrir un estudio aquí en new york es uno de mis sueños ya lo sabes.

**Jo:** si, lo recuerdo. Y hablando de eso, quien se está haciendo cargo de tu estudio en san francisco_?- pregunto cerrando la puerta del local  
_  
**Q:** Jason, un amigo que trabaja conmigo desde que abrí el estudio allí.

**Jo:** y lo dejaste a cargo de todo? _-pregunto sorprendido pues Quinn no es de confiar en todos mucho menos si se trata de algo importante para ella, como su estudio.  
_  
**Q:** bueno, tampoco es que haga mucho, yo ya revise y firme todos los contratos y sesiones de los próximos tres meses, el solo hará las fotos_.- explico encogiéndose de hombros._

**Jo:** y tus clientes no dijeron nada al saber que otro tomaría las fotos y no tú?- pregunto recargando en el auto de Quinn

**Q:** apenas van a ser las 11 de la mañana- dijo mirando su celular- tienes tiempo para un café Joshie?

**Jo:** no me digas Joshie Quinn _-advirtió subiendo al auto de Quinn_

**Q:** y tu no me digas Quinnie_! -exclamo encendiendo el auto-_A donde vamos?

**Jo:** a un starbucks por supuesto.

**Q:** vamos a uno cerca de central park, me apetece caminar un rato.

**Jo: **pues maneja.

**Q:** pensé que extrañaba tu voz mandona pero ahora solo quiero golpearte joshie.

**Jo:** no mientas quinn se que me has extrañado tal cual soy_- dijo con tono arrogante_

**Q:** casi nada_- admitió con desinterés_

**Jo:** jajaja te eh extrañado Quinnie.

**Q:** y yo a ti joshie, y yo a ti.

Después de llegar a starbucks y estacionar el auto, decidieron caminar por central park con cappuccino en mano hablando de todo y nada pasando los minutos sin siquiera sentirlos.

**Jo:** ...es por eso que será en 5 meses.

**Q:** wao! aún no puedo creer que te vas a casar.

**Jo:** tampoco yo, pero la amo Quinn. Amo a Sophia como nunca ame a nadie y estos dos años y medio de relación y uno de convivencia me demostraron que ya no puedo estar sin ella_. -término suspirando_

**Q:** pues me alegro por ti. Ya sabes que no creo en el matrimonio pero bueno_-se encogió de hombros._

**Jo:** que no crees en el matrimonio Quinn? _- pregunto sonriendo-_ si eras tú la que me decía que el matrimonio era lo mejor del mundo cuando amas a alguien y hasta planeabas pedirle matrimonio a rach..el

Quinn miro a otro lado y trato de no recordar esos tiempos que lo único que hacía era lastimarla, Josh se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se insulto internamente por recordarle esas cosas a Quinn sabiendo todo lo que pasó.

**Jo:** lo siento Quinn.

**Q:** tranquilo- _dijo volviendo a mirarlo-_ fue hace mucho tiempo.

**Jo:** si, pero puedo ver que aún te lastima.  
**  
Q:** _-suspiró-_ a ti no te puedo mentir, aun pienso en ella pero cada vez que recuerdo su rostro también recuerdo su traición. Yo no sé si algún día pueda perdonarla Josh.

**Jo:** la has visto ya?_- pregunto curioso_

**Q**: no. Y tú?

**Jo:** me la eh encontrado dos veces _- afirmo mirando a Quinn- _La última fue hace casi un año en un restaurant, yo estaba con Sophia celebrando nuestro aniversario, ya sabes. Y ella llego con otras personas, supongo que fueron compañeros de su obra. Lo demás lo sé por la televisión _-termino encogiéndose de hombros  
_  
**Q:** me alegro que haya salido adelante_-aseguró-_ sabes si... si...si esta con...alguien_?-pregunto con miedo de saber la respuesta._

**Jo:** no, no está con nadie, se le ah vinculado con muchos de sus coestrellas pero ella siempre lo ah desmentido. Ella dice que _-agrego dudoso-_ ella dice que lo más importante para ella fuera de su carrera es su... Es su hijo.

Quinn rápidamente lo vio directo a los ojos, había tratado por tanto tiempo de olvidar a Rachel y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella que llego a olvidar al hijo de la morena.

**Q:** hijo?

**Jo:** si Quinn, fue un niño. No recuerdo su nombre porque siempre le dicen "el hijo de la gran Rachel Berry" o "el pilar de la diva de Broadway" pero sé que fue un niño, aunque no ahí muchas fotos de él, Rachel se ah encargado de eso.

**Q**: yo...yo no sabía. Y el padre?

**Jo:** nadie lo sabe - _afirmo seriamente-_ nunca lo ah mencionado y leí una vez en una revista que Rachel dijo que era padre y madre para su hijo, no importaba nadie más.

**Q:** claro.

Y nuevas dudas se instalaron en el cerebro de Quinn, porque Rachel no estaba con el padre su hijo? O porque no estaba con alguien más? Acaso el padre del niño también la había dejado? Y muchas preguntas más. Pero no quería pensar en eso, no ahora. Para suerte de su estado de ánimo Josh cambio de tema y pasaron juntos lo que quedaba de mañana, aunque él tuvo que irse cerca de las dos de la tarde porque tenía que encontrarse con Sophia para almorzar juntos. Después de despedirse y asegurarse de que se verían más seguido Quinn se encaminaba a su auto cuando sonó su celular.

**Q:** Alo? -contesto deteniendo su paso.

_Hola amor. Donde estas?_

**Q:** estoy en central park y tú?

_Vine al hospital a Preparar algunas cosas para mi ingreso mañana, quieres que almorcemos juntas._

**Q: **_**-**__suspiró_- claro, te veo en el departamento.

_No, espérame en centra park, almorzamos por ahí y luego me acompañas a algunas tiendas de acuerdo._

**Q:** de acuerdo. Date prisa.

_Está bien espérame ahí amor, te quiero._

**Q:** también yo.

Y colgó, se sentía tan raro decirle un "te quiero" con todas sus letras que Quinn solo se limitaba a decirle "yo también". Su relación se iba en picada y ya no había forma de negarlo, Quinn lo entendió en ese instante lo peor sería hacerle entender eso a Jackie y suspiró, cómo por décima vez en el día, Quinn suspiró, uno cargado de frustración, cansancio y tristeza.

**Q:** que puede salir peor_? - pregunto a si misma cruzando la pista para llegar a su auto.  
_  
Pero antes de abrir la puerta de su auto algo la hizo girar, un niño de unos 5 años venía corriendo del parque queriendo cruzar la pista sólo, Quinn no tuvo tiempo para pensar, del otro lado venía un auto sin intenciones de parar y lo único que su cuerpo hizo fue correr.

Correr para quitar a ese pequeño del medio de la pista antes de que el auto le toque un solo cabello, Quinn no se explicaba porque pero en los segundos que vio el rostro del pequeño rubio supo que lo tenía que salvar, de cualquier cosa y justo en ese momento de ese auto.

CUIDADOOO!-grito alguien

* * *

Dejen rw si les gusta y si no tambien :)

dejo mi twitter por cualquier consulta, avance o sugerencia.

kaathz_ch


	3. Chapter 3

**descargo de responsabilidad ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

-CUIDADOOO! -_grito alguien_

Fue lo último que escucho Quinn antes de caer de espaldas al costado de la pista con el niño encima de ella protegido entre sus brazos.

- Oh dios Oh dios! _-exclamaba una pelirroja delgada de la estatura de Quinn, con un aire rebelde y al mismo tiempo tierno a juego con ojos azules._

**Q: **estás bien pequeño? _- pregunto Quinn mientras se levantaba junto al niño.  
_  
- CIELO! _-exclamó la mujer arrodillándose junto al niño-_ Oh dios mío! Estas bien mi amor? Te duele algo? _-pregunto tocando la cara del pequeño- _oh dios santo! Nunca vuelvas a correr lejos de mi entiendes cariño? _-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-_ No lo vuelvas a hacer…Gracias_- dirigiéndose a Quinn_

**Q:** tranquila, no pasa nada _-aseguró Quinn-_ estás bien pequeño?

Y con esa pregunta Quinn por fin pudo ver al detalle el rostro del niño que tenía enfrente y algo se removió dentro de ella, escaneo su pequeño rostro para saber que le llamaba la atención. El niño era rubio como ella, con el cabello un poco largo y ondeado pero no tanto como para taparle los ojos, sus ojos era verdes, grandes ojos verdes con un brillo cálido que a Quinn derritió por dentro, una nariz pequeña y unos labios rosa ni tan delgados ni tan gruesos. Aquel niño era hermoso a sus ojos.

-Cielo te estás preguntando algo, debes contestar _- dijo la pelirroja alzando al pequeño en brazos- _ Lo siento _– se dirigió a Quinn-_ es algo reservado con las personas que no conoce.

Lejos de contestar el niño enterró su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja dando a entender que no tenía nada que decir, se veía triste y algo cansado. El primer impulso del cuerpo de Quinn fue cargarlo y aliviar esa tristeza de su rostro, pero se contuvo, no sabía a qué se debía eso. Si era cierto, Quinn amaba a los niños pero nunca se había sentido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por uno de ellos y mucho menos a uno que recién conoce.

-Ian _-llamó la pelirroja- _creo le debes un gracias a alguien_ -apunto a Quinn con la cabeza mientras ponía al niño en el suelo._

**Ia:** Gracias_ -murmuró en voz baja aferrándose a una de las manos de la chica._

Su voz, esa voz se le hacía tan familiar y ese nombre la hizo recordar una de sus tantas tardes en Lima.

**Flashback**

_Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y estaban en casa de quinn, en su habitación, abrazada y desnuda envueltas en sábanas después de hacer el amor. Solo acariciándose y regalándose tiernos besos._

**_R:_**_ Quinn -llamó tímidamente_

**_Q:_**_ hmmm?_

**_R:_**_ tu...tú has pensado en...en tener hijos? - pregunto Rachel con su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn._

**_Q:_**_ hijos? -Preguntó y Rachel asintió desde su pecho- pues claro rach, es uno de mis sueños, y sabes qué?_

**_R:_**_ qué? -preguntó Rachel mirándola a los ojos_

**_Q:_**_ los quiero tener contigo princesa -dijo acariciando el rostro de la morena._

**_R:_**_ en serio? -la rubia asintió- también yo Quinn y quiero que el primero sea niño!- exclamó emocionada._

**_Q:_**_ también yo, hasta eh pensado en su nombre, se llamara i..._

**_R:_**_ espera! - la interrumpió_

**_Q_**_: que?_

**_R:_**_ yo también tengo un nombre, lo decimos a la de tres ok?_

**_Q:_**_ ok, Uno..._

_**R**__: Dos..._

**_Q/R:_**_ IAN! - gritaron al mismo tiempo._

**_R:_**_ de verdad? - Quinn asintió- no puedo creer que pensemos en el mismo nombre._

**_Q:_**_ eso es porque nos amamos mucho mucho y pensamos igual - dijo acercándola mas a su cuerpo._

**_R:_**_ eres una tierna- bromeó abrazándose más a la rubia- Te amo Quinn._

**_Q:_**_ Te amo Rachel._

_Dijo la rubia antes de besarla demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella con ese acto._

**Fin de Flashback**

-eh... Te encuentras bien? _-preguntó la pelirroja_

**Q:** mm... Si, estoy bien.

-Me llamo Jennifer _-dijo dándole la mano a Quinn-_ de verdad, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti... _- ofreció._

**Q:** no, no te preocupes tranquila. Lo que importa es que tu hijo esté bien_ -aseguro la rubia_

**Je:** Ian no es_..-pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió_- lo siento _- le dijo a Quinn antes de contestar- _Alo?

_Donde estas? Llevo esperándote 10 min -inquirió la voz al otro lado del teléfono._

**Je:** eh tranquila, estamos por central park nos entretuvimos un rato.

_Date prisa Jenn, quiero ver a Ian lo eh extrañado toda la mañana. Y ten cuidado, hay paparazzis en las puertas del teatro, ya sabes por dónde entrar._

**Je**: de acuerdo de acuerdo, estoy en camino.

_Los espero- dijo antes de colgar._

**Je:** lo siento debemos irnos _-informo-_ pero de verdad muchas, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste.

**Q:** no te preocupes Jennifer, todo está bien -_aseguró nuevamente._

**Je:** toma _- la pelirroja saco una tarjeta de su cartera- _es la dirección del restaurant donde soy cheff, ve allí alguna noche y tu cena corre por mi cuenta de acuerdo?

**Q:** no es necesario _-se negó la rubia._

**Je:** no es una pregunta _-presionó la pelirroja._

**Q:** de acuerdo _-acepto la tarjeta._

**Je:** bueno tenemos que irnos, mami nos espera cierto campeón? _- esta vez se dirigía a Ian_

**Q:** Oh, si claro. Hasta luego Jennifer _-miro hacia ian y le revolvió el cabello- _hasta luego pequeño.

**I:** hasta luego _- tomo más fuerte la mano de Jennifer._

**Je:** Adiós -_dijo retomando su camino- _espero verte en el restaurant y puedes llevar a alguien! _-grito antes de perderse de vista con el niño de la mano._

Quinn no supo porque pero estando dentro de su auto esperando a Jackie no podía quitarse de la mente los ojos de aquel niño, su mirada era muy cálida y curiosa para un niño de 5 años, y el color de sus ojos se parecía tanto al de ella que la hizo sonreír sin razón y ni que decir del nombre, la lleno de tantos recuerdos que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición ni noto que Jackie ya había llegado y estaba entrando al auto.

**Ja:** amor, estas bien? _-pregunto apenas entro al auto._

**Q:** si, porque preguntas?

**Ja:** tienes la chamarra sucia por la espalda _-señalo- _y arañazos en las manos.

**Q:** estuve jugando con Josh y me caí _-mintió. _

No sabía porque pero no quería compartir la historia del encuentro de Ian y Jennifer con Jackie.

**Ja:** se comportan como niños _- aseguró molesta, no le gustaba el comportamiento infantil de la rubia._

**Q:** Nos vamos_?- preguntó, no quería hablar ni pelear en esos momentos y mucho menos con Jackie._

**Ja:** si, me han recomendado un restaurant cerca donde dicen que cocinan delicioso, y luego podemos ir a ver las tiendas en...

Quinn dejo de escucharla y suspiró, preparándose para la tarde de aquel día extraño. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro imaginando volver a ver Ian y a su madre.

Quizá acepte la invitación de Jennifer.

**Quizá.**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llego.** **Por esta semana no se alarmen :)** **Tengo cosas que explicar antes de seguir.** **Primero, ahí un error al comienzo del capítulo 2, Quinn dice que han pasado solo 3 años de no ver a Rachel pero en realidad han pasado 4 años casi 5 (Del 2008 al 2013).** **Segundo, aparte de nuestros personajes principales (Quinn y Rachel) y de los gleeks (que aparecerán en algunos caps más adelante) eh inventado 4 personajes más que aparecerán en casi todos los caps , ya conocen a 3 de ellos (Jenn, Josh y Jackie) en algunos caps ustedes se confundirán por su comportamiento ( yo lo sé) así que eh decidido que haré Oneshoots sobre la vida de cada uno para que sepan porque son así y como conocieron a Quinn y Rachel, así que estén ATENTOS!.** **Tercero y último, les pido su opinión en cuanto a las actualizaciones. No estoy segura que días debo hacerlas así que ustedes me lo dirán, dejen un RW o un PM con los días en los que les gustaría que actualice OJO que solo 2 por semana. Tienen hasta que suba el capítulo 3 para "VOTAR", los días que se mencionen más serán los elegidos.** **eso es todo, ha sido un N/A largo lo sé pero tenía que explicar todo. Si ahí algún error o algo no duden en hacérmelo ver, nos leemos el lunes!** **GOOD VIBES!** **Twitter: kaathz_ch**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

20 minutos.

Veinte minutos llevaba aquella morena sentada en medio de su camerino con la vista fija en la puerta, esperando.

Si había algo que ella odiaba era la impuntualidad y por ende que la hagan esperar, no eran aires de _¨Nueva Diva¨ _como decían algunos, era su manera de ser, una cualidad con la que contaba desde pequeña porque sus padres se lo habían inculcado así. Si algo caracterizaba a Rachel Berry (entre otras cosas) era su humildad, le había costado mucho llegar a ser la nueva estrella de Broadway, tan duro fue el camino a la cima que ella nunca lo olvidaría y aquellos recuerdos de su pasado la tenían con los pies en la tierra.

Aquel pasado que a veces se negaba a recordar pero que no siempre podía esconder, no todo en el era malo eso era cierto, hubo momentos en que de verdad fue feliz y creyó que lo seria para siempre pero el destino jugo en su contra. Ese pasado le había quitado tantas cosas y le había dado algunas otras, si le dijeran que podría cambiar algo de su pasado ella no lo pensaría dos veces y se negaría en rotundo porque todo lo que vivió y todo lo que sufrió le dieron el mayor de los regalos que ella pudiera pedir o imaginar, le dio una razón para vivir cuando quería morir, le dio una razón para seguir adelante cuando quería retroceder y encerrarse, le dio una razón para pararse cuando alguien la hacía caer, le dio la luz de sus ojos cuando estos perdieron el brillo, le dio una razón por la que ahora luchaba día con día, le dio _un hijo._

Un hijo por el que daría todo lo que posee y todo lo que gano, por el que recorrería hasta el fin del mundo solo para abrazarlo, su hijo lo era todo y ella lo sabía, todos los caminos la llevaron a él, no se imaginaba su vida de otra manera y tampoco quería hacerlo. Aquel hijo que extrañaba como loca a pesar de haberlo visto en menos de 5 horas y que ya llevaba retrasado 28 minutos.

Pensar en su hijo la hizo recordar el día que se entero que estaba embarazada, el solo recuerdo la hizo sonreír

.

**FLASHBACK**

Nerviosa.

Así es como se encontraba Rachel Berry en esa clínica, nerviosa y ansiosa, pensando en los peores escenarios para explicar el porqué de sus constantes vómitos y mareos.

No quería ser negativa pero no lo podía controlar, el drama corría por sus venas y en ese momento no ayudaba mucho, estaba tan ansiosa que golpeaba sus pies contra el suelo por el solo hecho de hacer algo con toda la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de cantar en plena sala de espera para calmar sus nervios pero la enfermera la distrajo.

**En: **Rachel Berry? _– llamo con la vista en la carpeta que llevaba en las manos._

**R: **Aquí –_levanto la mano._

**En:** El doctor la vera ahora _– respondió dando la vuelta-_ sígame por favor.

Rachel se puso de pie con torpeza y siguió a la enfermera al consultorio de su doctor, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar llenarse de miedo por conocer los resultados de sus análisis. Ella le había insistido al enfermero que la atendió el día anterior que le hicieran todos los análisis posibles, quería descartar todo tipo de enfermedad y si alguna daba positivo quería saberlo con tiempo por si algo se podía hacer. Ahora temblaba por esos resultados.

_Y si es un tumor? – se pregunto a si misma- y si es cáncer? Oh dios, tengo cáncer!... no, no puede ser. Estos no son los síntomas… pero puede ser un tumor cierto? DIOS! Tengo un tumor en la cabeza! Voy a morir, VOY A MORIR!... CALLATE LOCA! No vas a morir – exclamo su parte racional- NO ME LLAMES LOCA! – Amenazo su parte dramática- pues eso es lo que eres pensando en que te vas a morir. Ni siquiera has visto los resultados ni hablado con el doctor... Pero es mi cuerpo, lo puedo sentir… Qué? Acaso sientes un tumor en tu cabeza?... SI! Te lo estoy diciendo… pues yo estoy en tu cabeza y sabes qué?... Qué?... NO VEO UN PUTO TUMOR AQUÍ ADENTRO! ESTAS LOCA! LOCAAA!... DEJA DE DECIR ESO!... pues es cierto! No tienes un tumor, ni tienes cáncer… tu no lo sabes! Aun no has hablado con el doctor… pues lo tienes en frente mirándote con miedo porque no has escuchado lo que te ah preguntado por estar hablando con tu subconsciente, LOCA!..._

**Doc:** Srt Berry se encuentra bien? _– pregunto nuevamente._

**R:** si _– respondió sentándose-_ lo siento.

**Doc:** bueno _– dijo sin creer en la respuesta de la morena-_ aquí tengo sus análisis y…

**R:** tengo un tumor cierto? _– Interrumpió-_ Lo sabia! – _exclamo a punto de llorar._

**Doc:** qué? _– pregunto confundido._

**R:** que tengo un tumor, no se haga el tonto! Usted tienes mis análisis en su mano, como no es capaz de ver ese tumor! Qué clase de medico es usted? _– preguntó molesta._

**Doc:** un tumor? Pero de que está hablando?

**R:** del tumor que tengo en la cabeza!

**Doc:** tiene un tumor? _– pregunto aun mas confundido._

**R:** pues dígamelo usted que es el doctor y para eso le pago.

**Doc:** haber _- contesto tratando de mantener la calma_- porque dice que tiene un tumor?

**R:** pues por los síntomas, cuando estaba en la escuela leí que el vomito y los mareos son causados por tumores que están creciendo en la cabeza de alguien, y es lo que yo tengo _– explico bajando la mirada._

**Doc:** en primera, los vómitos y mareos pueden ser por otra cosa no solo tiene que ver con un tumor _– explico –_ en segunda, usted no tiene ningún tumor, sus síntomas son por otra cosa.

**R:** Otra cosa? _– pregunto confundida-_ Oh dios! Tengo cáncer?

**Doc:** qué? _– pregunto sorprendido._

**R:** tengo cáncer! Por eso usted no me dice nada y está dando vueltas al asunto.

**Doc:** señorita…

**R:** VOY A MORIR! _– exclamo llevándose las manos a la cara_

**Doc:** NO SE VA A MORIR! _– grito el doctor-_ USTED ESTA EMBARAZADA!

Y el mundo de Rachel se detuvo.

Embarazada? Embarazada ¡EMBARAZADA!

Muchas emociones pasaban por su cabeza, sorpresa, temor, emoción, curiosidad, felicidad. Todo en un segundo, sentía que se iba a desmayar en ese mismo instante.

**R:** en serio? _– pregunto al doctor._

**Doc:** si, usted está embarazada de 4 semanas _–explico el doctor ya calmado._

**R:** no puede ser, yo me cuido _– explico._

**Doc:** bueno ah veces los métodos anticonceptivos no son cien por ciento seguros.

**R:** voy a ser mama _– cayó en cuenta-_ VOY A SER MAMÁ!

**Doc: **así es, le recetare algunas vitaminas para que no haya problema alguno con el bebe o con usted de acuerdo? _– pregunto apuntando en su recetario._

**R:** De acuerdo _–aceptó-_ hay algo que no pueda hacer o comer ahora? _–preguntó con miedo._

**Doc:** bueno, usted ya tiene un mes de embarazo así que yo le aconsejo que nada de emociones fuertes, trabajo pesado o agotamiento extremo.

**R:** pero yo estudio en NYADA y practico baile.

**Doc:** pues me temo que no podrá esforzarse mucho, quizá pueda renunciar a esa clase.

**R:** no lo sé _– respondió-_ pero lo solucionare, mi hijo estará bien _– aseguró._

**Doc:** me alegro que piense así señorita berry, bueno aquí esta su receta _– le dijo entregándole el papel._

**R:** gracias. _– respondió poniéndose de pie._

**Doc:** no hay de que señorita berry, esta es mi profesión _– sonrió_

**R:** eh… le pido disculpas por lo de hace rato _– dijo ruborizándose-_ suele ser un poco intensa.

**Doc:** lo eh notado _– dijo sonriendo- _

**R:** nos vemos _- se despidió cruzando la puerta_.

Ese fue uno de los días más loco que vivió Rachel Berry, entro a esa clínica con un miedo atroz por no saber lo que le ocurría y salió con una sonrisa gigante y una felicidad que no alcanzaban en su propio corazón. Debía compartirlo con alguien y Rachel sabía muy bien con quien, estaba segurísima que ella también estaría feliz con esta noticia. Saco el celular de su cartera, busco el primer número celular de su lista de contactos que descansaba con el nombre _¨Amor¨ _y marco.

**Un tono**

**Dos tonos**

**Tres tonos**

_-Princesa! – respondieron al otro lado._

**R:** Amor! Donde estas? _– preguntó emocionada._

_-estoy en la universidad, aun me queda una clase – se lamentó- tu donde estas?_

**R:** estoy camino al departamento, salí a dar una vuelta _– mintió._

_-quien como tu –se quejó._

**R:** Te tengo una sorpresa.

_-en serio? –pregunto emocionada._

**R: **sí.

_-y que es? Me lo darás ahora? Vendrás a recogerme amor?_

**R:** no te diré, y no, tampoco iré a recogerte. Te espero en el departamento.

_-no puedo esperar tanto, faltan horas para eso rach –se quejo con tristeza._

**R:** pues entonces tendrás que correr cuando acaben tus clases cielo.

_-uhg! Está bien, te veo en el departamento – contesto derrotada._

**R:** Te amo quinn _–se despidió la morena._

**Q:** Te amo rach _–contesto la rubia._

Y con esa respuesta por parte de la rubia Rachel empezó el camino hacia su departamento para preparar algo especial para Quinn, poner un ambiente súper romántico y darle la noticia de que serian madres.

La mejor noticia del mundo si se lo preguntaban a Rachel.

**R:** conocerás a mama bebe _– acaricio su vientre aun plano- _y la amaras, así como lo hace mami.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sin duda fue la mejor noticia para Rachel, saber que estaba embarazada le cambio el mundo, no de la forma que esperaba pero lo hizo al fin y al cabo. Rachel no podía quejarse, tenía un hijo hermoso, la carrera que siempre quiso, una amiga que se convirtió en su hermana y un cuñado que la cuidaba a ella tanto como a su hijo. No eran una familia normal pero eran familia al final de día.

_-Mami! –grito un pequeño rubio abriendo la puerta del camerino y saltando encima de Rachel._

**R:** Ian!_ – lo llamo abrazándolo- _te extrañe tanto cielo!

**Ia:** pero te vi en el desayuno mami _– dijo sentándose en sus piernas._

**R:** pues igual te eh extrañado, tu a mi no? – _pregunto con una mueca de tristeza._

**Ia:** claro que si mami.

**R:** eso me gusta _– aseguró besándole la frente._

_-Claro – exclamo una pelirroja para en el marco de la puerta del camerino- métanse en su burbuja y excluyan a la tía Jenn. – dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendida._

**R:** Hola Jenn _– saludo Rachel desde la silla con Ian en sus piernas._

**Je:** Hola y Chau. Llego tarde al restaurant _– explicó-_ Thomas me mando un mensaje llegara en 15 min mas.

**R:** si fueras puntual conmigo lo serias en todos lados _– recrimino la morena._

**Je:** no empieces Rachel _– pidió la pelirroja-_ por cierto, debo hablar contigo me esperas en la noche?

**R:** Claro _– dijo con el ceño fruncido, debía ser importante si jenn le pedía que la esperara despierta por la noche. _

**Je:** entonces me voy.

**R:** despídete de la tía cariño _– le dijo Rachel a su hijo._

**Je:** ven aquí pequeño taz! –_le dijo a ian alzándolo para darle un beso-_ dame un abrazo de oso_!- pidió_

**Ia:** Grrr _– gruño el pequeño abrazando a Jenn._

**Je:** Grrr

**R:** JENN! _– advirtió la morena-_ no le enseñes eso, cuantas veces te lo eh dicho?

**Je:** tranquila rach, solo lo hace conmigo. Verdad taz? _– preguntó a ian._

Ian asintió a la pregunta de Jenn

**Je:** ves? Lo tengo todo controlado _– aseguró._

**R:** pues no todo, aun llegas tarde al restaurant _–informo Rachel viendo su reloj._

**Je:** Ugh! _– se quejó-_ bien! Me voy_.- dijo dejando a ian en el regazo de Rachel._

**R:** Te veo por la noche Jenn.

**Je: **hasta la noche! _–grito cuando salía del camerino._

Cuando Jenn salió Rachel enfoco toda su atención en su hijo que ahora jugaba en el pequeño sofá del camerino con algunos juguetes que la morena tenía ahí para casos como ese cuando Ian se quedaba con ella y no podía salir de la habitación por los paparazzi que siempre encontraban alguna forma de entrar al teatro y sacar algunas fotos. Rachel odiaba que fotografíen a su hijo sin su permiso, y mucho más si esas fotos iban a parar a alguna revista o algún programa de chismes que trataban de averiguar quién era su padre.

_Si supieran_ pensó Rachel, admirando el rostro de su hijo como tantas veces lo hacía noto que el parecido con Quinn era cada vez más evidente, tenía su cabello rubio aunque ian lo tenía un poco ondulado lo había sacado de su abuelo Hiram, uno de los padres de Rachel. Tenía el color de los ojos de Quinn, verdes, aunque la mirada de ian era diferente tenía un brillo cálido que te llamaba a abrazarlo mientras que los de Quinn casi siempre eran fríos, solo se mostraban tiernos con pocas personas y Rachel había visto ambas miradas en la rubia, la de amor y la odio.

También estaban las facciones de su rostro, eran finas y un tanto delicadas como las de Quinn, los movimientos de su cuerpo eran igual de elegantes que los de la rubia como si flotaran en vez de caminar o tuvieran el mundo a sus pies. Y por ultimo estaban sus gustos, Ian adoraba pintar y leer, bueno aunque esto último no sabía hacerlo por si solo pero siempre pedía un cuento antes de dormir, y últimamente estaba demostrando su gusto por la fotografía justo igual que Quinn.

Tenían tantas cosas en común que para Rachel odiar a la rubia por lo que le hizo se le hacía imposible. Es cierto, Quinn se fue sin importarle nada dejándola sola y destrozada en ese departamento aquel sábado por la tarde, pero también le dejo el mejor de los regalos sin saberlo. Rachel no podía odiar a alguien que se parecía tanto a la persona que amaba con todo su alma. No podía aunque lo intentara.

La puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos. Dejando ver a un chico rubio con traje dándole un aire serio que nada tenía que ver con su rostro aniñado.

**Ia:** TIO THOMAS! _– grito ian saltando a los pies del chico rubio._

**Th:** Hey amiguito _–lo saludo cargándolo-_ como te has portado hoy?

**Ia:** muy bien, cierto mami?_ – buscó apoyo en rachel._

**R:** cierto cariño _–aseguro la morena- _Hola Thommy _– saludo la morena._

**Th:** Hola rach, estas lista? Nos vamos ya?-preguntó.

**R:** claro, solo te estábamos esperando _-respondió tomando su cartera._

**Th:** no eh podido dejar el auto detrás, había un camión montado ahí _– comento molesto- _tuve que estacionar al frente. Lo siento rach.

**R:** _-suspiró-_ no te preocupes thommy, supongo que habrá reporteros afuera no?_ –pregunto mientras ambos de encaminaban a la salida._

**Th:** si, eh visto a algunos en la puerta y al frente.

**R:** bueno, yo salgo primera y nos metemos rápido al coche de acuerdo?

**Th:** de acuerdo, toma_ –dijo acercándole una casaca suya a Rachel- _ponla encima de Ian, para las fotos ya sabes.

**R:** amor _–llamo rachel a su hijo-_ debes cubrirte tu rostro con esto un momento si? _–pidió la morena._

**Ia:** jugaremos a las escondidas? _–pregunto inocente._

**Th:** algo así amiguito, solo que te la quitaras cuando estemos dentro del auto de acuerdo?

**Ia: **hmmm

**R:** será solo un momento cariño.

**Ia:** está bien mami._- aceptó el pequeño._

Y así lograron salir del teatro, thomas llevo cargado a Ian en todo el camino al auto tapando su rostro con la casaca para que ninguna cámara le sacara una foto. A veces era tan frustrante que los reporteros no entendieran el concepto de privacidad. Quince minutos después ya estaban los tres en la casa de la morena, casa que compartía con Jenn y algunos días con thomas también, eran una familia y estaban juntos la mayoría de los días.

Luego de ducharse y ponerse la pijama los tres, calentaron la cena que les había dejado Jenn como todas las noches que debía trabajar, era el bonus de tener una hermana cheff pensaba Rachel. Después de la cena y jugar un rato con Ian, thomas se fue a la habitación que compartía con Jenn, debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

**R:** que te parece si vemos una película en mi cuarto mientras esperamos a la tía Jenn? _–le pregunto la morena a su hijo._

**Ia:** siii! _–Festejo el pequeño rubio-_ pero yo escojo la película.

**R:** de acuerdo, vamos _–se dirigió a su habitación con su hijo._

Por su puesto la película elegida fue El rey león de Disney, ian adoraba esa película y porque negarlo? A Rachel también le gustaba. Después de una hora de película Ian cayo rendido al sueño en la cama de su madre, Rachel lo acomodo en esa enorme cama para que durmiera con ella, la morena decidió terminar de ver la película para que no cayera al sueño mientras esperaba a Jenn para hablar de ese tema tan importante.

Y así se quedo.

Esperando en sueños.

* * *

**Aquí el cap 3! Trate de hacerlo largo como pidieron algunas, es todo lo que dio mi creatividad. Les debo informar que los días escogidos para actualizar son…**

**LUNES Y VIERNES! Felicidades a quienes votaron esos días ;)**

**En otro punto, deben saber que el miércoles subiré el primer OneShoot de los nuevos personajes, espero que lo lean les guste y dejen RW! Ahí también dejare una pregunta para que voten así que ATENTOS!**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos el viernes aquí. Dejen RW! cualquier duda, sugerencia o reclamo al twitter: kaathz_ch**

**GOOD VIBES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**12 de febrero**

59th Central Park South.

Un loft al frente de central park, cuatro habitaciones con baño tres de ellas y un baño general para el piso, una cocina comedor dividida por una isla de mármol y una sala gigante, con un cuarto como estudio, un cuarto de juegos. Era la casa de esa extraña y amorosa familia.

Los rayos del sol se colaban en la habitación principal del segundo piso, aquella de paredes de crema con fotografías de musicales y Barbra Streisand en una de las paredes, en el centro de una cama King donde una morena aun dormía abrazada a una almohada. Un pequeño rubio se adentraba haciendo el menor ruido posible acercándose a la gran cama donde la morena seguía durmiendo, después de contar hasta 120 como le habían enseñado y asegurándose que no despertaba hizo el mismo procedimiento que al entrar, en silencio salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, corrió hasta la cocina a informar sobre su misión a terreno conocido.

_-Hey! – Lo paro una pelirroja en la puerta de cocina- No corras o te harás daño y tu madre me matará, termino de decir alzando al pequeño a la isla de la cocina._

**Ia:** pero ella sigue durmi…durm…_- tartamudeo Ian, algunas palabras aún le costaban._

**J:** tranquilo, Ian _– interrumpió Jenn- _hazlo como te enseñamos mamá y yo _– lo animó la pelirroja._

**Ia:** mami sigue DUR-MI-EN-DO _– separo en silabas la palabra como le enseñaron_- y conté hasta 120 haber si despertaba _– dijo sonriendo por su gran idea._

**Je:** muy buena idea _– lo felicito –_ entonces tu y yo haremos el desayuno para mami Rachel y el tío Thomas de acuerdo?

**Ia:** Si! _– Festejo el rubio – _seré Chef como tu tita Jenn.

**Je:** lo serás _– aseguro con emoción la pelirroja - _pero hoy serás mi ayudante Taz, así que MANOS A LA OBRA!_ – levanto el puño al aire._

** Ia:** que cocinaremos tita? _–pregunto con emoción._

**Je:** bueno, como no tenemos mucho tiempo _– dijo mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en una pared de la cocina –_ haremos Homelet de arroz para rach y para nosotros de jamón y queso te parece? _– le pregunto mientras lo bajaba de la isla de la cocina._

**Ia:** Si! Con mucho jamón.

**Je:** con mucho jamón _– aseguro la pelirroja –_ antes, ve a despertar a Thomas, Taz.

**Ia:** porque? A mí no me gusta que me despierten, no creo que al tío Thomas le guste tampoco _– su lógica era innegable._

**Je:** a nadie le gusta que lo despierten Taz, pero el tío Thomas tiene una reunión y no puede llegar tarde por eso debes despertarlo ahora.

**Ia:** bueno _–acepto el niño._

**Je:** No corras Taz _– le dijo antes de que Ian cruce la puerta de la cocina._

Mientras Ian iba al segundo piso de la casa a la habitación de Thomas, Jenn preparaba todo en la cocina para hacer el desayuno para todos, iban a ser las 8:00am y Thomas tenía que irse antes de las 10:30am debía apurarse. Diez minutos después Ian bajo a la cocina a ayudar a Jenn a terminar el desayuno.

**Ia:** ya esta _– anuncio entrando en la cocina._

**Je:** no se quería despertar?_ - pregunto mientras cortaba le jamón_

**Ia:** no, tuve que saltar en la cama para que despertara.

**Je:** jajaja _- soltó una carcajada la pelirroja por los métodos de ian para despertar a la gente –_ esa idea estuvo muy bien taz. Te felicito.

**Ia:** pues eso no le pareció al tío Thomas _–dijo con lavándose las manos- _se asusto y se cayó de la cama.

**Je:** JAJAJA _– esta vez la carcajada fue más fuerte-_ enserio?_ – el rubio asintió – _debiste grabarlo Taz.

**Ia:** para qué?

**Je:** nada, olvídalo _– le dijo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro._

**Ia: **en que te ayudo?

**Je:** puedes poner la mesa?_ – Ian asintió – _después sirves los jugos y pones el pan de acuerdo Taz?

Jenn miraba como Ian hacia lo que le había mandado con tanto esmero, ponía los platos en la mesa, los cubiertos en orden, limpiaba los cubiertos dos veces asegurándose que estuvieran limpios, era un perfeccionista como se lo había enseñado ella _¨la marca de un chef, nada de manchas¨_ le había dicho una vez y al parecer el pequeño no lo había olvidado. Se sentía tan orgullosa de que Ian quisiera ser Chef como ella, quería demasiado a ese niño y haría por el lo que sea. Estuvieron por veinte minutos cada uno concentrado en sus tareas cuando llego Thomas a la cocina.

**Th:** buenos días mi amor _– saludo con un beso en los labios a la pelirroja._

**Je:** buenos días cielo _– le respondió con una sonrisa._

**Th:** y tu pequeño _– se acerco a Ian – _ahora si buenos días. _– le dijo mientras lo alzaba en brazos y le daba vueltas en el aire._

**Ia:** buenos días _– le dijo riéndose._

**Je:** amor bájalo, se va a lastimar.

**Th:** bueno _– acepto el rubio poniendo a ian en el suelo –_ y Rachel? _– pregunto mientras se tomaba asiento en la mesa._

**Ia:** mami sigue durmiendo _– respondió el pequeño sentándose al costado de Thomas en la mesa._

**Th:** debe estar cansada.

**Je:** seguro, ayer le dije que me esperara despierta y cuando llegue estaba dormida con Taz _– explico la pelirroja mientras les servía el desayuno._

**Ia:** vimos el rey león.

**Th:** otra vez? _– Pregunto el rubio mayor –_ debes de saberte las líneas de todos los personajes a este paso.

**Ia:** es mi favorita.

**Th:** lo sé pero eso no significa que debas verla todas las noches

**Ia:** si es mi favorita puedo verla cuando quiera, verdad tía Jenn? _–pidió apoyo en su tía._

**Je:** claro que si Taz _–respondió la pelirroja de espaldas._

**Th:** eh! _– Se quejo – _no debes apoyarlo en todo.

**Je:** claro que no amor _- volvió a responder la pelirroja aun de espaldas._

**Ia:** creo que no nos está poniendo atención tío _– le susurro ian a Thomas en su oído._

**Th:** parece que no _– le respondió también en un susurro._

Pero Jenn si les estaba prestando atención, era divertido ver como peleaban ambos por cualquier cosa, _que si películas que si juegos que si cena_ parecía que en aquella casa habían dos niños en vez de uno, pero aun así se llevaban muy bien, compartían planes, travesuras, hobbies entre los dos volvían locas a Jenn y Rachel en cada viaje o salida que hacían los cuatro juntos.

**R:** Buenos días familia _– saludaba la morena entrando en la cocina y sentándose en la mesa al costado de su hijo._

**Ia:** buenos días mami!

**Th:** buen día dormilona.

**Je:** buen día rach _– saludo la pelirroja sentándose en la mesa al frente de Ian._

Desayunaron los cuatro entre bromas y planes para el fin de mes. El último fin de semana de cada mes hacían una salida fuera de la ciudad, a donde sea, solo para divertirse y pasar el tiempo en familia, los tres adultos pedían permiso en sus trabajos o no hacían planes para esos días, era importante para ellos pasar el tiempo juntos se habían hecho una familia, una familia como los tres siempre quisieron y desearon. Unida y Feliz.

**Th:** bueno familia van a ser las 9:30am _– dijo levantándose de la mesa _- me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión con mi cliente antes del juicio _–se acerco a Jenn-_ hasta luego cariño.

**Je:** nos vemos por la tarde amor _–dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso._

**Th:** te veo luego rach _– paso la mano por el cabello de la morena como saludo de despedida._

**R:** hasta la noche Thommy, ve con cuidado y suerte _– se despidió la morena._

**Ia:** Chau tío _– levanto su mano abierta al aire._

**Th:** hasta la tarde compañero _– choco los cinco con Ian y salió de la cocina._

**Ia:** mami, ya termine el desayuno puedo ver televisión _– pidió a la morena._

**R:** claro cielo, puedes ir a la sala.

Ian bajo de la mesa y fue a sentarse al sofá de la sala, Rachel lo seguía con la mirada mientras comía su desayuno, pensando en lo irreal de que ese niño rubio perfecto fuera su hijo. Se sentía tan orgullosa de él.

**Je:** Rach _– llamo la pelirroja sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos._

**R:** dime _– respondió viendo de frente a Jenn._

**Je:** tengo algo que contarte.

**R:** lo sé, ayer te espere pero me quede dormida, lo siento _–se disculpo la morena._

**Je:** no te preocupes, llegue más tarde de lo que pensaba.

**R:** bueno, dime que es.

La pelirroja se puso nerviosa, como decirle a Rachel que su hijo estuvo a punto de tener un accidente? Iba a volverse loca.

**R:** dímelo ya Jenn.

**Je:** _- suspiro -_ bueno, ayer mientras iba con Ian hacia el teatro pasamos por central park.

**R:** y? siempre lo haces. Qué hay de nuevo? _– se impaciento la morena._

**Je: **déjame hablar rach _– la morena asintió –_ íbamos caminando por central park, jugando ya sabes _– la morena volvió a asentir - _Ian se soltó de mi mano, fue solo por unos segundos pero cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba corriendo.

Rachel volteo el rostro hacia su hijo, sabía lo que Jenn le quería decir, algo le había pasado a su hijo pero ella no sabía que, a primera vista su hijo se veía bien, sin moretones ni raspaduras o alguna otra cosa. Volvió su rostro hacia Jenn.

**R:** que paso? _– pregunto nerviosa y con miedo por la respuesta._

**Je:** corrió hacia la pista _– cuando Jenn dijo esto la morena cerro sus ojos por el miedo de que a su pequeño le hubiera pasado algo –_ venia un auto y casi lo atropella pero una chica lo salvo.

Rachel sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, era ilógico porque tenía a su hijo a unos metros pero imaginarse que un día antes pudo haberle pasado algo la mataba.

**R:** que mas? _– pregunto ya más calmada._

**Je: **pues nada, lo salvo e Ian está bien lo revise y se lo pregunte no paso nada más que el susto _–informo a la morena._

**R:** Gracias al cielo _– exclamo la morena con las manos en el rostro._

**Je:** se que fue mi culpa rach y entiendo que estés molesta y todo, yo misma lo estoy, si algo hubiese pasado yo no me lo perdonaría nunca _– siguió la pelirroja con la mirada en la mesa._

**R:** tranquila Jenn _– le dijo tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa – _no paso nada, todo está bien.

**Je:** debí de tener más cuidado.

**R:** tuviste todo el cuidado que pudiste Jenn, eso pudo pasarle incluso conmigo de acuerdo? No te martirices.

**Je: **tendré mas cuidado lo prometo rach _– le dijo mirándola a los ojos._

**R:** lo sé _– le respondió con una sonrisa –_ y esa chica, la que lo salvo sabes quién es? _–Pregunto – _tal vez deba darle algo, dinero, entradas, lo que sea.

**Je:** uhm ahora que lo dices, no me dijo su nombre _– recordó la pelirroja._

**R:** pero le diste algo? Le dijiste quien eras?

**Je:** bueno, le di una tarjeta del restaurant y le dije que vaya cuando quiera, no quiso aceptar nada mas _– se encogió de hombros – _y no, no sabe que Ian era tu hijo.

**R:** pues si va a verte me avisas, tengo que agradecerle lo que hizo.

**Je:** claro _– acepto la pelirroja – _también quiero decirte algo más rach.

**R:** ahí mas_? – Jenn asintió –_ dime _– pidió._

**Je: **Ian se porto… _- buscaba la palabra adecuada – _diferente.

**R:** diferente? Como diferente?

**Je:** pues, no la quería mirar, no le quería responder cuando ella le pregunto cómo estaba y cuando se despidió me tomo de la mano fuerte. Fue como si no le tuviera confianza o le tuviera miedo o no quisiera verla más.

**R:** estás segura? _– Jenn asintió –_ pero Ian no se comporta así.

**Je:** es por eso que te lo digo, fue raro. Yo creo que se está volviendo más tímido o mas cerrado con la gente y no debería ser así rach, es apenas un niño.

**R:** pero el siempre fue así Jenn, tu lo conoces desde bebe.

**Je:** pues tal vez eso debe ser.

**R:** que debe ser? –pregunto con curiosidad.

**Je:** Ian solo se relaciona con adultos rach, quizá eso le está afectando el comportamiento.

**R:** tu lo crees? _– desvió su mirada a Ian que estaba sentado en el piso de la sala viendo atentamente la televisión._

**Je:** si. Nos ve a nosotras y a Thomas todos los días, a tus amigos de Lima cuando vienen a visitarte, a mis amigos del restaurant, y a tus compañeros del teatro. No hay ningún niño en su vida rach.

**R:** tienes razón. Dios! Eh encerrado a mi hijo! _–se lamento con las manos en el rostro._

**Je:** deja el drama Rachel _– pidió la pelirroja._

**R:** que deje el drama dices? Mi hijo no tiene amigos! _– Dijo apuntando a Ian con la mano – _lo eh convertido en un antisocial.

**Je:** no es un antisocial es solo que no conoce a niños de su edad.

**R:** que hacemos Jenn? _– pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla al costado de la pelirroja. _

**Je:** yo creo que debemos meterlo en la escuela, así ganara amigos además está en edad. _– le explico a la diva._

**R:** sí, creo que si _– dijo la morena -_ pero antes iremos a un psicólogo de acuerdo? Quiero estar segura.

**Je:** de acuerdo _– acepto la pelirroja – _lo haremos mañana.

**R**: llamaré a Mónica de camino al teatro y le pediré que busque al mejor _– dijo mientras se ponía de pie._

**Je:** está bien.

Levanto la mesa con ayuda de Rachel y limpiaron todo, después de veinte minutos terminaron y se sentaron con Ian en la sala y pusieron una película animada. Después de una hora de película y bebidas la pelirroja hablo.

**Je:** a qué hora debes estar en el teatro hoy? _– le pregunto a la morena que estaba sentada en el suelo con Ian en sus piernas._

**R: **a las dos, la función empieza a las 7:30pm. Debemos hacer un ensayo general antes, ya sabes el director es precavido. _– se encogió de hombros mirando la televisión._

**Je:** está loco, hacen esa obra cinco días de la semana y ya van 3 meses presentándola. No creo que sea necesario hacer un ensayo general todos los días antes de cada función._ – explico la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados en el pecho._

**R:** no te creas, la semana pasada un compañero se equivoco en una de sus líneas. El director se volvió loco. _– dijo con una sonrisa._

**Je:** serán idiotas!

**R:** Shhh! _- puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Ian, no dejándolo escuchar esa palabra._

**Ia:** mami no me dejas escuchar la película –_se quejo el pequeño rubio._

**Je:** mamá está loca Taz.

**R: **Ja Ja Ja _– dijo sarcásticamente –_ que chistosa es la tía Jenn verdad cielo? _– le pregunto a su hijo._

**Je:** que puedo decir? soy un encanto _– afirmo mientras les guiñaba un ojo._

**R:** y muy humilde _–murmuro la diva-_ a donde vamos a almorzar? _– les pregunto a sus acompañantes._

**Je/Ia:** PIZZA! – gritaron ambos.

**R:** de acuerdo! Vamos a Angelo´s y comemos ahí. _– Les dijo mientras se ponía de pie junto a Ian –_ vamos a cambiarte cielo.

**Ia:** lo hare yo solo mami, el tío Thomas dice que un hombre debe hacerlo solo al menos que sea des… DES-VES-TIR _– lo dijo con su técnica –_ eso debe hacerlo una mujer _– término asintiendo con la cabeza, orgulloso de recordar uno de los consejos de su tío._

**Je:** Thomas esta muerto _– murmuro la pelirroja._

**R:** lo está _– aseguro la morena a lo que dijo Jenn –_ bueno cielo si quieres hacerlo solo esta bien, pero si necesitas algo nos llamas a Jenn o a mi ok? _– Ian asintió –_ bueno vamos! Que se nos hace tarde.

Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a prepararse para salir, después de unos minutos rachel escucho que su hijo lo llamaba, termino de arreglarse y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño, quien estaba casi listo, solo le faltaban los zapatos y escoger un jersey y un gorro para abrigarse, aun hacia algo de frio en la ciudad. Cuando estuvieron listos los tres salieron hacia la pizzería de Angelo´s, era un lugar tranquilo y vendían unas pizzas deliciosas. Cuando bajaron del taxi Rachel agradeció que no hubiera mucha gente dentro de la pizzería, quería un almuerzo tranquilo con su hijo y su mejor amiga sin ningún paparazzi molesto.

Pidieron la pizza y mientras la comían Rachel y Jenn conversaban sobre lo que hablarían con el psicólogo acerca de Ian.

**R:** que harán en la tarde? _–pegunto la morena cuando termino su pizza._

**Je:** pues no se _–miro a Ian –_ tu qué dices Taz?

**Ia:** mmm… vamos al cine si Tia? _– le hizo un puchero que derritió a Jenn y a Rachel._

**Je:** iremos al cine rach, ya lo oíste. Quizá luego a central park a jugar un rato.

**R:** está bien, pero con cuidado eh – _advirtió la morena a ambos –_ Ian, debes obedecer a Jenn de acuerdo?

**Ia:** claro mami, siempre lo hago. A que si tía Jenn? _– busco apoyo en la pelirroja._

**Je:** claro que si Taz es solo que tu mamá es una loca del control _– bromeo la pelirroja._

**Ia:** eso es malo? _–pregunto mientras se metía una pedazo de pizza en la boca_.

**R:** claro que no, es solo que Jenn es una exagerada.

**Je:** tsi tclgro _– respondió con pizza en la boca._

**R:** Jenn, pasa antes de hablar. Tú y Thomas parecen más niños que Ian.

**Ia:** yto tqyie? _–pregunto Ian igual que la pelirroja._

**R:** lo dicho _– dijo sonriendo a su hijo y a su amiga que más parecía su hija en algunos casos – _bueno me tengo que ir se me hace tarde, nos vemos en la noche mi amor – se despidió con un beso en la cabeza de su hijo.

**Ia:** chau mami.

**R:** Hasta luego Jenn _– le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja._

**Je:** Hasta luego rach, diviértete. Bueno – _se dirigió a Ian cuando Rachel salió de la pizzería – _nos vamos Taz?

Ian asintió, terminaron ambos su pizza y decidieron caminar hacia el cine _Clearview, _no quedaba demasiado lejos.

Rachel estaba en el taxi casi llegaba al Broadway Theater, en el taxi pensaba en lo que le había dicho Jenn, su hijo necesitaba conocer más niños eso era cierto necesitaba abrirse a conocer más personas, Rachel quería que su hijo fuera diferente a Quinn, si bien se parecían en todo lo físico la morena rogaba porque no sacara el carácter de la rubia, fría y cerrada con las personas que no conocen o no les agradan.

Cuando Rachel bajo del taxi agradeció que no hubiera paparazzis fuera del teatro, aun cuando la obra ya tenía tres meses en escena era la obra más vista en Broadway eh ahí el porqué del acoso de los paparazzi, esperaban a los actores fuera del teatro, en sus casas o en donde sea. Rachel agradecía que su manager hiciera todo lo posible e imposible porque no saquen cosas de Ian, no lo quería envuelto en ningún chisme o programa de televisión. Ya tuvo suficiente cuando se enteraron que tenía un hijo, paso una semana encerrada porque los paparazzi la esperaban en la puerta de su ex apartamento tratando de sacar una foto de su hijo, fue tan agobiante que a punto estuvo de votar a todos de la puerta con una escoba, suerte tuvieron porque Jenn estaba con ella en ese momento y no se lo permitió. Una sonrisita se le escapo cuando recordó esa tarde.

_-Rachel! – grito un chico detrás de ella antes de que la morena entrara a su camerino_.

**R:** Jessie! _– respondió la morena al dar la vuelta._

Si, Jessie St James era su amigo, lo encontró en meses antes de que empezara Spring Awakening, la obra que estaban protagonizando juntos.

**FLASHBACK**

Rachel estaba en el teatro Broadway donde haría la audición para la protagonista de la obra Spring Awakening, su manager se había lucido consiguiéndole esta audición, era cierto que Rachel ya había actuado en obras antes pero no como protagonista, si quedaba en esta obra seria su pase de estrella. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vio al chico que de cabello cobrizo que la observaba desde la otra esquina de la sala. Cuando terminaron todas las audiciones Rachel se encontraba tranquila y confiada, había dado todo de sí en la audición y por las reacciones del director y sus acompañantes estaba dentro, iba doblando la esquina del teatro cuando alguien toco su hombro.

_-Hola – dijo el chico con una sonrisa tímida._

**R:** Jessie? _– pregunto sorprendida por verlo ahí frente a ella después de algunos años y todo lo que paso cuando estaban en la Lima –_ que haces aquí?

**Jes:** vine a adicionar para la obra _–señalo con la mano al teatro de donde había salido la morena._

**R:** Spring awakening_? – Jessie asintió –_ no lo puedo creer.

**Jes:** pues ya ves, también llegue a Broadway.

**R:** no lo dudaba.

**Jes:** Rachel yo... uhm…yo _– el chico dudaba de cómo hablar con la diva – _mmm

**R:** dilo ya Jessie _– le apuro la morena._

**Jes**_:- suspiro-_ yo quiero pedirte disculpas por todo ya sabes, lo que paso en Lima _– bajo la mirada avergonzado de recordar todo aquello._

**R:** tranquilo Jessie ah pasado mucho tiempo, ya lo olvide _– le respondió con una sonrisa._

**Jes: **igual te mereces más que mis disculpas Rachel, aun no sé cómo fui capaz de aquello.

**R:** era la secundaria, estábamos locos _– trato de bromear la diva._

**Jes:** sigues igual de hermosa y dulce.

**R:** lo esencial sigue ahí.

**Jes:** si _– respondió distraído –_ te parece si te invito un café? Así nos ponemos al día.

**R:** bueno _– la moreno reviso la hora en su celular, quería pasar la tarde con Ian. Aunque lo había dejado con Jenn lo extrañaba mucho pero decidió darle una oportunidad a Jessie tal vez no lo volvería a ver- _de acuerdo.

**Jes:** pues vamos!

Aquella tarde Rachel escucho como Jessie llego a new york y como consiguió la audición para la obra, ella también le conto algunas cosas de su estadía en la gran manzana, sus estudios en new york, las obras en las que estuvo, donde vivía, los pocos amigos que tenia y también su ruptura con Quinn, todo menos que tenía un hijo. Eso vino después, semanas después donde ambos recibieron la noticia que serian los protagonistas de Spring Awakening, aquella obra les abrió las puertas de la fama y una ventana de amistad entre ellos, se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos llevaban una muy buena relación, tanto que ahora Jessie era el Tío Jessie.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Jes:** siempre puntual Diva _– le dijo el chico cuando la alcanzo._

**R:** deberías estar acostumbrado ya St James.

**Jes:** lo estoy – _le dijo mientras ambos entraban al camerino de la morena –_ que tal el fin de semana?

**R:** bien _– respondió mientras arreglaba sus cosas –_ estuve en casa con Ian, vimos películas y por la noche fuimos con Thomas a cenar donde Jenn.

**Jes**: Oh vaya, me hubiese gustado ir _–dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de la puerta – _Jenn cocina riquísimo.

**R:** eso es más que verdad _– apoyo la diva –_ tu qué hiciste? Pensé que te pasarías por casa el domingo por la noche.

**Jes:** si, lo siento. Pero Claire quiso cenar fuera y no pudo decirle que no.

**R:** el amor el amor _– canturreo la morena haciendo avergonzar al chico._

**Jes:** calla Berry – gruño.

**R:** es broma señor serio, aun no entiendo como Claire te aguanta _– bromeo de nuevo._

**Jes:** Ja Ja Ja _– rio sarcásticamente._

_-A ensayar! – grito alguien tocando la puerta del camerino._

**Jes:** hora del espectáculo!- _anuncio Jessie abriendo la puerta para Rachel –_ rómpase una pierna señorita Berry.

**R:** rómpase una pierna usted también Señor St James.

El ensayo fue tranquilo, hubo un par de errores pero nada difícil. Estar en compañía de un gran amigo como lo era Jessie calmaba a la morena quien reía, cantaba y bailaba con sus compañeros de obra. Después de dos horas de ensayo todo fueron a prepararse para la función, la diva hablaba y bromeaba con sus compañeras acerca de los novios de algunas, y anécdotas de otras. Todo el elenco sabía que Rachel tenía un hijo pero no indagaban mucho en ese tema ya que sabían que para la morena un tema tabú, no le gustaba que su hijo anduviera en boca de todos, y ellos como amigos lo respetaban.

Había llegado la hora de la función y la diva estaba ansiosa como cada noche antes de empezar, aunque los nervios se le quitaron cuando puso un pie en el escenario. Todo salió genial, fantástico, aplausos y halagos a tope como cada noche, esa era la mejor paga que recibía la diva, la muestra de que hacia bien su trabajo y la gente lo apreciaba. Después de firmar algunos autógrafos y tomarse algunas fotos con el publico Rachel se dirigió a su camerino a alistarse para ir a casa, eran casi las 11:00pm con suerte encontraría a Ian despierto y le daría el beso de buenas noches.

Mientras se cambiaba sonó su celular dentro de su bolso, se extraño por la hora pero al ver el número en la pantalla se emociono por la persona al otro lado.

**R:** HOLA! _– saludo demasiado emocionada._

- _Hola preciosa! – la respuesta al otro lado venia en forma de susurro._

**R:** porque hablas despacio? Donde estas?

- _En casa, ya sabes – contesto de igual forma._

**R:** oh entiendo _– su voz cambio a uno triste –_ como estas?

- _ Bien y tu? Te tengo una buena noticia –anuncio sin poder esconder su entusiasmo._

**R:** bien también pero eso no importa, dime cual es la noticia.

- _Llego mañana en la noche a new york._

**R:** enserio? NO LO PUEDO CREER! Pensé que vendrías en una semana.

- _Hice todo lo posible para adelantar el viaje, quiero verte y extraño tanto a Ian que me iría ahora mismo._

**R:** el también te extraña, el domingo quiso llamarte pero no lo deje, no sabía si podrías hablar.

- _Hiciste bien rach, estuve con ella todo el día empacando todo para enviarlo al nuevo departamento en new york.- informo la voz al otro lado._

**R****_:_**_ - suspiro –_ espero que podamos vernos, te extrañado mucho.

- _También yo, tenemos tanto de que hablar y tanto que hacer._

**R:**sí, no le diré nada a Ian así lo sorprenderás cuando lo veas.

- _Buena idea, le estoy llevando muuuchos regalos._

**R:** debes dejar de malcriar a mi hijo _– advirtió la diva –_ cada vez que vienes le traes algo nuevo.

- _Es mi pequeño también, debo darle todo ahora que puedo._

**R:** cuando estés aquí ya no dejare que le des nada, entre tu, Jenn y Thomas le consienten todo.

- _Debes comprender rach, ese niño tiene unos ojos –dejo la frase a medias._

**R:** lo sé _–rio la morena, lo que hacía su hijo también lo hacia ella cuando era niña y así conseguía muchos regalos de sus padres-_ es mi hijo.

- _Si eso…_

- _AMOR DONDE ESTAS? – interrumpió una voz al otro lado del teléfono._

- _Debo colgar, te llamo mañana para acordar nuestra salida. Saludos a Jenn y Thomas y un beso para Ian._

**R:** está bien, cuídate hablamos mañana.

- _Adiós, te quiero._

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la morena, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del teatro donde la esperaba el taxi.

Ya quería que sea mañana y estaba segura que Jenn, Thomas e Ian se alegrarían por la noticia de quien venía, y para quedarse.

* * *

**Y eh aquí el capitulo 4! eh tratado de hacerlo largo.**

**técnicamente es sábado hace 20 minutos pero no pude subirlo antes, lo siento.**

**espero que disfruten el cap, nos leemos el lunes y cualquier sugerencia, queja o pregunta al twitter : kaathz_ch**

**la pregunta!**

**quien creen que se la voz al otro lado del teléfono?**

**dejen RW no sean malos, tal vez acierten con el personaje (; **

**GOOD VIBES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de responsabilidad ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**13 de febrero – Los Ángeles CA.**

En aquel departamento prácticamente vacío se encontraba una latina abrazada a una rubia por la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos desnudos cubiertos solo con una fina sabana, la latina admiraba el rostro tranquilo de su novia mientras dormía pensando que no había mujer más hermosa, dulce y especial que ella sonreía recordando todas las cosas que pasaron juntas, los problemas, celos, reconciliaciones, viajes ya tenían media vida juntas, se conocían desde la escuela fueron compañeras, amigas y amantes, fue un camino largo y lleno de obstáculos pero su amor fue más grande o al menos eso quería creer Santana.

Conocía a Brittany desde los 7 años, fueron amigas desde los 12 y se enamoraron a los 15, cuando se graduaron de la escuela fueron aceptadas en la misma universidad, no podían estar más felices con aquella noticia. Santana entro a la escuela de Leyes de la UCLA y Brittany a la facultad de Arte, Cultura y Danza de la UCLA. Al cabo de un año en la universidad decidieron mudarse juntas ya que ambas tenían trabajos de medio tiempo e iban muy bien en sus respectivas carreras.

Ya habían terminado sus carreras y ambas trabajaban de ello, santana entro a uno de los buffet de abogados más importantes de los ángeles, empezó en prácticas y poco a poco fue subiendo de puesto hasta llegar a ser una abogada contratada del buffet, llevaba trabajando menos de un año pero era muy buena en lo que hacía, no había perdido un solo caso desde que empezó y eso tenía a los socios muy impresionados ya que apenas empezaba a ejercer la carrera. Brittany por otro lado trabajaba de bailarina en pequeñas giras de algunos cantantes reconocidos, se estaba haciendo de un nombre en el rubro pero aun no le llegaba el contrato esperado. Hacia un mes a santana le habían ofrecido un puesto en el buffet que tenían en New York que era el más grande de la cadena, la latina lo consulto con Brittany y ambas decidieron que era buena idea irse a New York, pero había alguien que las hacía dudar de aquella decisión, Quinn. La rubia también vivía en Los Ángeles, se veían seguido y seguían mas unidas que antes por eso santana no la quería dejar sola en esa ciudad aunque no estuviera sola, si no con su novia Jackie a quien Santana y Britt odiaban a pesar de los años que tenían de conocerla. Cuando le comentaron la decisión a Quinn esta las sorprendió diciéndole a ambas que ella también se mudaría a New York para abrir otro estudio de fotografía en la ciudad aunque se iría con Jackie a quien le ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital Bellevue de New york. Estaba decidido las tres Cheerios se mudarían a New York.

Quinn y su novia ya se habían mudado hacia algunos días y Santana y Brittany lo harían ese mismo día.

Después de todos esos planes y años juntas Santana se rehusaba a creer o siquiera a considerar la idea de que Brittany la engañaba o le escondía algo, no quería dejarse llevar por lo que le habían contado y ella misma había escuchado pero encajaban tantas cosas que ya no sabía que creer. Abrazo a la rubia mas fuerte pegándola más a su cuerpo como si con esa acción pudiera borrar la conversación que tuvo ya hacia un mes y que empezó con todas las dudas y encuentros.

**FLASHBACK**

La latina estaba sentada en el césped enfrente de la facultad donde estudiaba Brittany esperándola como habían quedado aquella mañana, había llegado una hora antes ya que termino el examen que tenía antes de lo pensado, se puso a leer el un libro que llevaba consigo y del cual debía hacer un reporte para la semana siguiente. Al cabo de treinta minutos y cinco capítulos leídos de aquel libro una chica interrumpió su lectura aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de la latina que levanto la mirada y se encontró con una rubia de ojos grises y labios de un rojo profundo, obviamente hechos con labial, era Verónica aquella rubia era una de las amigas de Brittany, se conocieron en el segundo semestre en la universidad y congeniaron de inmediato. También se hizo amiga de Santana obviamente pero había algo en verónica que no terminaba de agradarle, tal vez fue el hecho que aquella rubia sentía algo por ella y aun siendo amiga de Britt buscaba uno que otro acercamiento con la latina aunque esta última siempre la rechazaba y le recordaba lo que sentía por Brittany.

**V:** Hola San _– saludo la rubia aun de pie._

**S:** Hola.

**V:** Que haces aquí? _– verónica se sentó junto a la latina que sentía como se rozaban sus brazos y piernas._

**S:** esperando a Britt, tenemos una cita _– le respondió recalcando la última palabra –_ ya sabes para mantener el romance.

**V:** Oh _– la rubia se removió incomoda en el césped por aquella respuesta – _que lindas.

**S:** si _– cerro su libro y guardo sus apuntes dentro de su cartera alistándose para ponerse de pie apenas vea a Brittany y así alejarse de Verónica –_ sabes donde esta?

**V: **estábamos saliendo juntas pero su celular sonó y me dijo que me adelantara _– le respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

**S:** Oh _– dijo la latina sorprendida._

Brittany no era de las personas que adoraban la tecnología o se quedaba pegada al celular o computadora, ella adoraba el aire libre, los juegos de mesa, le gustaba estar en movimiento como a un niño. Ese era el lado que Santana adoraba, el lado tierno e infantil que tenía su novia para algunas cosas.

**V:** Creo que se trataba de trabajo _– agrego cuando la latina no dijo nada más._

**S:** como lo sabes? _– pregunto con curiosidad, ese dato era importante._

**V:** porque se puso feliz. Empezó a dar saltitos y aplaudir, ya sabes.

**S:** ojala que sea eso, se lo merece.

**V:** si _– respondió no tan convencida –_ bueno yo me voy, aun tengo otra clase.

**S:** claro _- se paro junto a verónica –_ nos vemos luego.

**V:** cuídate san.

Mientras veía alejarse a verónica pensaba en la llamada que Brittany había recibido, esperaba que fuera la respuesta a la audición que había hecho hacia una semana para grabar un video musical. Después de cinco minutos mas de espera su curiosidad gano y entro en la facultad para ver porque demoraba tanto su novia, sabia cual era el salón de clase en que debía encontrarse su rubia pero cuando llego ahí no había nadie, busco en los dos salones siguientes por si se equivocado pero tampoco había nadie, las clases en ese edificio ya habían terminado. Se encamino a la última puerta de ese corredor, el baño, esperaba encontrarla ahí.

Cuando entro no había nadie suspiro tratando de pensar donde pudo haberse metido Brittany pero antes de que salga escucho su voz salir de uno de los cubículos, estuvo a punto de hablarle cuando Brittany la interrumpió.

**B:** en serio? _– preguntó a la persona al otro lado del teléfono – _y que mas hiciste?  
… de verdad? No te creo…bueno bueno perdón… yo no te eh mentido… lo sé… iré, te lo prometo… confía en mi cielo… también te extraño… ya te lo eh explicado, es difícil…está bien, cuídate de acuerdo?...muchos besos _– dijo abriendo la puerta del cubículo- yo tam…_

Antes de que la rubia terminara de abrir la puerta del cubículo santana ya estaba fuera del baño, corriendo a la puerta de la facultad para que su novia no sepa que la escucho al teléfono, pero no podía dejar de pensar con quien estaba hablando Brittany, a quien le diría que lo extraña? Sus padres? No, habían hablado hace dos días por video chat y ella había escuchado todo. Con Quinn? No, la habían visto hacia tres días. Alguno de los Gleeks? No, no tenían contacto con ninguno o al menos Brittany se lo hubiese contado, seguía pensando en esa persona que no noto que la rubia estaba algunos pasos detrás de su espalda, la latina sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cuello por detrás y se colgaba de ella cual caballo. Tenia que ser su novia.

**B:** SANTY! _– grito aun colgada detrás de la latina._

**S:** Hey B _– la saludo aun tratando de esconder su incomodidad._

**B:** llevas mucho rato aquí afuera? _– Pregunto poniendo los pies en el suelo, la latina asintió –_ lo siento amor.

**S:** tranquila B, estuve leyendo para pasar el rato _– le quito importancia._

**B:** si? _– la latina asintió – _y que leías? _– le pregunto mientras enlazaba su brazo con en el de santana y empezaban a caminar_.

**S: **debo entregar un informe para mi clase deNegociaron Colectiva y estaba sacando ayuda del libro _– explico._

**B:** Oh, lo harás. Excelente, como siempre.

**S:** Gracias _– le respondió con un beso en la mejilla – _y tú? Que tal tu día?

**B:** clases de danza e historia del teatro _– se encogió de hombros –_ estuvo tranquilo.

**S:** claro _– se quedo pensativa, no sabía cómo preguntarle con quien estaba hablando por teléfono en el baño –_ me encontré con verónica _– agrego de manera casual esperando que con eso la rubia hablara._

**B:** ah si?

**S:** si, yo estaba esperándote y ella se me acerco a saludar.

**B:** Oh _– la rubia sabia que santana quería decirle algo, la conocía demasiado bien, pero no iba a intervenir, iba a dejar que la latina hablara sola –_ y que te dijo?

**S:** nada importante, dijo que aun estabas dentro y luego se fue.

**B:** segura? _– la presiono –_ no la asustaste cierto Santy?

**S:** claro que no Britt, te prometí que no lo haría. Aunque me muero por hacerlo_ – murmuro para ella._

**B:** es buena chica _– defendió a la otra rubia._

**S:** tal vez pero no entiendo como sabiendo que a ella yo le gusto tu sigues siendo su amiga _– le reprocho a la rubia -_ otra se hubiese vuelto loca.

**B:** _- la rubia soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de la latina -_ yo sé lo que ella siente por ti, lo eh visto no soy ciega pero yo confió en ti, al cien por ciento, sé que no me engañarías y menos con alguien cercano a mí.

**S:** claro que no lo haría. Te amo Britt.

**B:** y yo a ti San.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ni aquella tarde, ni durante los siguientes días Brittany menciono esa llamada, la latina le mando ciento de indirectas pero no conseguía nada, o bien la rubia se hacia la desentendida o cambiaba de tema rápidamente. Santana decidió dejar pasar eso, no iba a desconfiar de su novia por una simple llamada que quizá nada de malo tenia, con ese pensamiento dejo pasar la primera semana. Días después la rubia le dijo que saldría de viaje por cuatro días, al parecer la habían dado un puesto vacante en una pequeña presentación que se haría en New Heaven. Cuando regreso de aquel viaje todo estaba normal, seguían con la misma rutina de los estudios y trabajos, tenían citas, iban a bailar con compañeros de clase de ambas incluso con verónica, llevaban la relación perfecta pero una tarde que la latina había llegado temprano al departamento de ambas, paso por la sala y escucho a la rubia de nuevo al teléfono pero esta vez se encontraba en la cocina con la laptop enfrente y de espaldas a la puerta por lo que no pudo ver que santana la veía y escuchaba todo lo que decía.

**FLASHBACK**

**B:** Claro que no… no… te digo que no –_discutía al teléfono -_ pues no… de acuerdo?… no puedes… eso es trampa!… no puedes… entonces yo también lo hare… puedo hacerlo si tu lo haces… igualdad recuerdas?... bueno… te veré en unas semanas más cielo… claro que sí!... debes creerme _– pidió en tono triste -_ también yo… te lo eh explicado muchas veces… es difícil…por favor no llores _–pidió con lagrimas en los ojos también -_ no, no cuelgues… Alo? Alo? Alo!... está bien? _– Pregunto a una nueva persona por el teléfono- _lo siento… no te preocupes, no es tu culpa… lo sé pero eso no lo hace menos triste…

Santana escuchaba todo y no podía adivinar quién era la persona con la que hablaba Brittany y porque lloraba, mataría a quien sea esa persona por hacer llorar a su novia. Mientras se pegaba mas a la puerta de la cocina para escuchar mejor movió la mesita que estaba en el pasillo al costado de la puerta de la cocina haciendo que los adornos que tenia encima tintineen alertando a Brittany de su presencia. Camino apresurada a la puerta del departamento sin hacer más ruido para aparentar que recién llegaba.

**B:** debo colgar _– dijo la rubia aun en la cocina –_ Santana ya llego, hablamos luego. Por favor habla con el si? Gracias. Cuídate. _– colgó cuando la latina entraba a la cocina, se limpio las lagrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro y puso una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a su novia –_ Hola Sanny!

**S:** Hola mi amor _– se acerco a abrazarla._

**B:** llegaste temprano, te eh extrañado – le dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello de la latina con sus brazos.

**S:** también yo _– la beso –_ has estado llorando?_ – le pregunto cuándo se separaron._

**B:** estaba viendo una película _– mintió la rubia apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novia, le dolía mentirle pero no había otra salida al menos no en ese momento._

**S:** segura? _– presiono la latina, sabía que Brittany le estaba mintiendo pero quería saber porque o por quien. La rubia asintió y santana suspiro, ese día tampoco conseguiría la verdad de los labios de Brittany –_ Te amo Britt.

Esas palabras salieron de su corazón, no quería pensar nada malo pero solo imaginar que Britt estuviera con otra persona le rompía el corazón, no quería separarse de aquella rubia, no podía.

**B:** y yo te amo a ti San _– respondió la rubia con igual sentimiento – _Te amo tanto.

Y solo eso le basto a la latina para que su mente borrara sus dudas y miedos. Al menos por esa noche.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

No sabía cuánto tiempo seguían en esa posición pero la latina creía que un par de horas, Brittany comenzó a revolverse en sus brazos abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con el rostro de Santana quien le sonreía como todas las mañanas.

**B:** buenos días amor _– saludo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a la latina._

**S:** buenos días Britt.

**B:** llevas mucho despierta? _– le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama._

**S:** desperté hace un par de horas pero creo que me volví a dormir.

**B:** tuvimos mucha acción anoche _– le lanzo una sonrisa picara a santana._

**S:** debíamos despedirnos como se debe de esta habitación _– se encogió de hombros._

**B**: mmm la otra habitación no se pondrá celosa? _–pregunto con el ceño fruncido - _y la cocina? También la sala, debemos despedirnos de ellas. Estarán solas algún tiempo _– dijo bajando la mirada triste._

**S:** Hey, no te pongas triste. Yo me despedí de todo el departamento ayer de parte de las dos pero me falto esta habitación _– le dijo sentándose igual que Brittany – _pero como es de las dos quería que tu también te despidieras.

**B:** de verdad? _– la latina asintió –_ entonces está bien _– le dijo recuperando su sonrisa -_ Que hora es?

**S:** van a ser las 11:30am _– le respondió viendo su celular._

**B:** nuestro vuelo sale a las tres, debemos estar a las dos en el aeropuerto _– hablo levantándose de la cama solo con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo –_ levántate Santy, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

**S:** nos bañamos juntas? _– No podía perder la oportunidad –_ creo que no nos despedimos de la ducha.

**B:** entonces vamos.

Después de una ducha de casi una hora, ambas estaban cambiándose y terminando las maletas de mano, ya habían enviado todas las cosas a new york el día anterior, en el departamento solo quedaba la cama de la habitación de invitados donde ambas habían pasado la noche y que sería enviada esa misma tarde a new york por el encargado del edificio. Al terminar de cambiarse notaron que no les quedaba mucho tiempo y decidieron almorzar en el aeropuerto, ya en la puerta del edificio esperando el taxi que las llevaría al aeropuerto ambas se despedían del departamento, del edifico y de la ciudad a su manera, Brittany con lagrimas por irse de la ciudad en donde vivió algunos de sus mejores años junto a su latina y Santana dura como siempre con un simple adiós y un gracias mental por todo lo que aquella ciudad le ayudo a conseguir.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de dirigieron al restaurant de la segunda planta, almorzaron tranquilas hablando de que cosas harían al llegar y en la semana, tratando de arreglar sus horarios para poder verse igual que en Los Ángeles, no querían cambiar ese detalle y Santana no quería alejarse más de Brittany, la última conversación que la latina había escuchado el día anterior había desbaratado todo apoyo mental que se había dado.

**FLASHBACK**

Santana regresaba de arreglar los papeles de envió de todas sus cosas y las de Britt a New York, cuando entro al departamento no encontró a la rubia en la cocina donde la había dejado, estaba a punto de gritar su nombre pero la escucho hablar, santana se acerco a la puerta del baño donde estaba Brittany pero no escuchaba casi nada solo palabras sueltas que lograban confundirla mas.

**B:** Buena idea, le estoy llevando muuuchos regalos…debo darle todo ahora que puedo… Debes comprender… Si eso…

Y la latina ya no pudo mas, no podía seguir con eso tenía que averiguar quién era esa persona si o si y si no lo conseguía de boca de Brittany lo haría por su propia cuenta pero en ese momento solo le quedaba hacerse la desentendida.

**S:** AMOR DONDE ESTAS? _– grito desde la sala para aparentar que recién había llegado, se acercaba al baño donde estaba Brittany y escucho algo de como se despedía._

**B:** Debo colgar, te llamo mañana para acordar nuestra salida…Saludos… un beso… Adiós, te quiero.

**S:** Britt, estas bien? _–toco la puerta del baño._

**B:** si amor tranquila _– respondió la rubia sin abrir._

**S:** estaré en la habitación.

**B:** de acuerdo.

Cuando Brittany entro en la habitación santana no la dejo hablar, ataco los labios de la rubia con necesidad y sentimiento, si su relación iba a terminar aunque ella haría todo lo posible porque no pasara, quería disfrutar esa noche, esa última noche en Los Ángeles.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ya habían terminado de almorzar y se encontraban esperando a que las llamaran para abordar su vuelo, estaban tomadas de las manos y la cabeza de Brittany descansaba en el hombro de Santana, mientras que la latina pensaba en como haría para averiguar lo que le ocultaba Britt.

**B:** voy al baño _– aviso la rubia poniéndose de pie y dejando su cartera en las piernas de santana._

**S:** no te demores.

**B:** de acuerdo – le dio un beso en los labios y se fue hacia el baño.

Santana aprovecho ese momento a solas para empezar con su plan, saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marco el numero de la única persona que sabia la iba a apoyar sin importar que.

**UN TONO**

**DOS TONOS**

**TRES TONOS**

- _San! Cuando llegas? – fue lo primero que escucho cuando contestaron su llamada._

**S:** Necesito tu ayuda Quinn.

* * *

**Bueeeno aquí el capitulo 5. es mas del punto de vista de Santana este cap es el que da casi todo el paso al encuentro faberry no lo escribi por las puras OJO!**

**Eh leído todos los RW y PM que dicen que la historia va lenta y bueno si, va lenta porque aun quiero que vean a casi todos los personajes y casi todas las cosas que han pasado antes de llegar al punto principal que es el encuentro FABERRY pero bueno ya que piden no los aburriré tanto, el encuentro será en uno de los caps la próxima semana así que bueno solo esperen.**

**Y a la pregunta del viernes, si, fue Brittany la de la llamada con Rachel. Los que acertaron firmaron como Francisca, Karla, y Guest.**

**Eso es todo, nos leemos el viernes (:**

**GOOD VIBES! **


	7. Chapter 7

**descargo de responsabilidad ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**14 de Febrero**

Spruce St, Lower Manhattan, New York.

_¨Es el día, nada puede salir mal¨_ pensaba Jackie mientras llevaba a cabo el primer paso de su plan para el día de San Valentín, Prepararle el desayuno a Quinn.

Llevaba en la cocina alrededor de una hora preparando el desayuno perfecto para su novia, se había levantado muy temprano y en silencio para no despertarla y poder sorprenderla en especial ese día, día que Jackie precisamente no amaba, ¨_el día de San Valentín es un evento creado por las empresas dominantes para hacer gastar dinero a las personas en cosas estúpidas¨_ aquellas palabras eran las que siempre decía si alguien le preguntaba si celebraba el día pero este año en particular debía guardarse sus pensamientos. Llevaba un par de meses peleando con la rubia pero Jackie lo enlazaba al estrés de la mudanza aunque una semana antes de mudarse definitivamente a NY descarto esa opción pues las discusiones y desacuerdos seguían presentes en su relación aun cuando ambas ya tenían resueltos todos sus asuntos en LA es por ese descubrimiento que la castaña supo que su relación había llegado a un punto de quiebre que bien subía o bajaba y para Jackie Collins era obvia la respuesta, su relación debía subir. Ideo uno de sus tantos planes para hacer que su relación no decayera más y el 14 de febrero por única vez en su vida (hasta ahora) la iba a ayudar.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca, eran algo más de las 8am y su turno en el hospital empezaba a las 10am, no tenía mucho tiempo. Termino de arreglar la bandeja del desayuno y se encamino a la habitación que compartía con la rubia. El plan de Jackie era que desayunaran juntas en la habitación quizá algo más y luego se iría al hospital, pero para la noche le tenía una grata sorpresa a Quinn, con esa parte su plan habría terminado y era obvio que no fracasaría y por ende su relación seria estable otra vez.

Entro en silencio a la habitación ya que la rubia odiaba que la despierten, ese habito no había cambiado a pesar de los años, aunque era raro que Quinn no viera un amanecer ya había pasado algunas veces pero no era por decisión propia era porque estaba demasiado cansada que su alarma interna no bastaba para levantarla. Dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche que había a su lado de la cama, se subió a la cama y se acerco al rostro de la rubia quitándole los mechones de cabello rubio que caían en su rostro dejando suaves besos para despertarla despacio, Quinn se removía en la cama sin abrir los ojos y soltando algunos quejidos de molestia por la acción de Jackie pero esta última no paro en su propósito hasta que la rubia volteo su cuerpo quedando boca abajo enterrando su rostro entre la almohada y su cabello. La castaña soltó un suspiro de frustración pero segundos después noto que tenía otra área del cuerpo de la rubia a su disposición, su espalda, se puso a horcajadas encima del trasero de Quinn mientras le subía el polo con el que dormía dejando besos en su espalda y pasando las manos por sus costados para acariciar todo lo que pudiera. Le encantaba su cuerpo, la rubia tenía una piel muy suave, algunos músculos de la espalda y brazos marcados gracias a los ejercicios que hacía de vez en cuando, también estaba el miembro de la rubia que no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie y dejaba puro placer y deseo de mas a su paso, aunque la parte que más le encantaba era su abdomen, ese abdomen marcado que dejaba a la vista cuatro cuadritos que eran la perdición de quien los mirara. La rubia soltaba pequeños gruñidos y quejidos de molestia y frustración por no poder dormir pero Jackie los tomo de forma contraria aumentando así el camino de sus besos y manos por el cuerpo de Quinn subiendo su polo hasta sus hombros para poder sacarlo y seguir con el recorrido de sus labios pero la rubia tenía otros planes y estaba por hacérselo saber, aunque de una forma…

**Q:** basta _– pidió la rubia aun con la cabeza en la almohada pero Jackie hizo caso omiso - _BASTA JACKIE! _– exclamo la rubia tratando de levantarse pero el cuerpo de la castaña encima no la dejo._

**J:** que es lo que te pasa? _– pregunto tratando de calmarse para no levantar la voz también, eso no era lo que tenía planeado._

**Q:** que es lo que me pasa dices? _– Pregunto con sorna _– estoy tratando de dormir y no me dejas.

**J:** dormir? Estas hablando enserio? _– se puso de pie después de que la rubia no le contesto – _prefieres dormir a hacer el amor con tu novia? _– cuestiono con los dientes apretados aun tratando de controlar su temperamento._

**Q:** no tengo ganas Jackie, no tenemos porque hacerlo todos los días.

**J:** pero que dices Quinn, todos los días? _– Pregunto con ironía_ – desde que llegamos a NY no me has vuelto a tocar y en LA ya llevábamos días sin hacer el amor.

Al escuchar la última frase la rubia apretó los dientes e hizo un puño su mano derecha debajo de la sabana, ella no había vuelto a hacer el amor desde hacía 4 años es decir desde que termino con Rachel, lo que tenía con Jackie era puro y total sexo no había otra palabra para describirlo aunque claro estaba que la castaña no compartía su opinión y punto de vista.

**Q:** no exageres.

**J:** no estoy exagerando, estoy diciendo la verdad.

**Q:** pues ya te lo dije _– dijo volteando en la cama para ver a Jackie –_ no tenemos porque hacerlo siempre.

**J:** es que ya no te gusto? _– Pregunto con nervios por saber la respuesta – _dime Quinn, ya no te atraigo físicamente?

**Q:** no es eso Jackie _– respondió frotándose con ambas manos el rostro en señal de frustración -_ es solo que estoy cansada ok? Todo esto de la mudanza, el alquiler y la remodelación del estudio me tiene estresada.

**J:** lo entiendo, lo siento amor _– pidió sentándose al lado de la rubia en la cama._

**Q:** olvídalo.

**J:** te traje el desayuno _– le dijo cambiando de tema, poniendo su plan en marcha de nuevo._

**Q: **en serio?_– pregunto confundida ya que Jackie no era una persona de detalles como esos – _no tenias porque.

**J:** eres mi novia no? – _Cuestiono con una sonrisa en su rostro_ - es tu favorito _– hablaba mientras ponía la bandeja de desayuno en las piernas de la rubia –_ tocino, tostadas, jugo y café.

**Q:** wao! _– Dijo aun confundida -_ Gracias Jacks

**J:** no tienes porque agradecer amor _– beso a la rubia –_ el cereal es para mí _– agrego tomando el plato con cereal y leche._

**Q:** claro _– respondió apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama y tomando una tostada de la bandeja._

Desayunaron tranquilas, hablando de lo que habían hecho el día anterior y lo que harían en el día. Cuando terminaron Jackie se termino de cambiar para ir al hospital.

**J:** entonces, no saldrás hoy? _– pregunto mientras terminaba de abotonarse la blusa._

**Q:** mmm _– pensó su respuesta mientras masticaba otra tostada sentada en la cama -_ solo almorzare fuera.

**J:** fuera?

**Q:** mj

**J:** te pasas por el hospital para almorzar juntas? _– que la rubia le dijera que almorzaría fuera y sola no le daba buena espina, su novia era demasiado guapa para andar sola. Porque dijo Sola. Cierto?_

**Q:** almorzare con Joshie _– mintió la rubia. No sabía porque pero con quien iba a almorzar no quería que nadie supiera que se iban a ver._

**J:** Oh, bueno entonces te veo en la cena no? _– pregunto tomando su bolso antes de salir de la habitación._

**Q:** Claro _– contesto distraída pensando en porque no debía decir con quien iba almorzar._

**J:** bueno _– hablo mientras de acercaba a la rubia en la cama – _te veo en la noche amor _– le tomo el rostro a la rubia uniendo sus labios en un beso unilateral._

**Q:** adiós _– contesto separándose de Jackie tomando su jugo._

**J:** adiós amor. Te quiero –_ se despidió saliendo por la puerta._

**Q:** si, yo también _– dijo en voz baja y sin sentirlo_

Ya no podía con ese sentimiento que la atormentaba desde hacía meses, **culpa.** Culpa por no corresponder los sentimientos de su novia por más que lo intento no pudo, no pudo sentir los _Te Quiero_ que le decía a Jackie y lo intento, por un demonio que lo intento de todas las formas que pudo, pero esas palabras no le llegaban al corazón. Quería a Jackie pero no de la forma en que se debe querer a una novia, la quería como amiga, como compañera, no podía decir como hermana porque no llegaba a eso y esa culpa la estaba matando.

Aparto la bandeja del desayuno a la cómoda y volvió a recostarse en la cama tapando su rostro con ambas manos en frustración, frustración por no poder amar a la persona que quería y rabia por querer a la persona que no debía. Pensar en su relación desmoronándose recordó la llamada que la puso en alerta la noche anterior.

**FLASHBACK**

La rubia se encontraba descansando en la sala de su loft con su laptop sobre las piernas mientras miraba una página de muebles para su estudio cuando sonó su celular, apenas escucho la primera nota del ringtone supo de quien se trataba y sonrió.

**Q:** _San! Cuando llegas? – fue el saludo con el que recibió la llamada de su mejor amiga._

**S:** Necesito tu ayuda Quinn _– respondió la latina al otro lado con un tono urgente que de inmediato preocupo a la rubia._

**Q:** que paso san? Estas bien? Está bien Brittany? _– inquirió la rubia al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie por los nervios._

**S:** si, estamos bien. En lo que cabe. _– susurro esto último pero Quinn logro escucharlo._

**Q:** qué? Como que en lo que cabe? _– paseaba nerviosa por toda la sala, sus mejor amiga y su novia eran personas importantes en su vida como su familia, no concebía la idea de que algo malo les pasara –_ habla Santana! Qué demonios esta pasando?

**S:** tranquila Q, ahora no puedo hablar Brittany está por llegar y

**Q:** por llegar? _– interrumpió a la latina –_ por llegar de donde? Donde estas?

**S:** deja de interrumpir rubia hueca! _– grito la latina haciendo que Quinn apartara por unos segundos el celular de su oído –_ estamos en el aeropuerto, Britt acaba de ir al baño y no tengo mucho tiempo así que abre bien esos oídos y presiona la única neurona que queda en tu cabeza después de todos esos tintes que te metes y escúchame!

**Q:** soy rubia natural san, no me pinto el cabello _– respondió ya calmada por saber que Santana y Brittany estaban bien._

**S:** CONCENTRATE! Llegare hoy en la noche a NY así que nos vemos mañana para almorzar pero no quiero que le digas a tu novia enfermera que lo harás conmigo de acuerdo? Y tampoco quiero que llames a Britt o contestes una de sus llamadas ni las mías después de que te cuelgue en unos minutos.

**Q:** qué? Porque?

**S:** no preguntes rubia, solo obedece.

**Q:** que está pasando san? porque no quieres que hable con Britt o que Jackie sepa que ya están en NY?

**S:** Quinn _– la rubia se puso seria al oir el tono de voz con el que la latina dijo su nombre – _creo que Brittany me esta engañando.

**Q:** QUEEEEEEE? _– grito sorprendida –_ eso es imposible san, como se te ocurre?

**S:** yo lo sé Q, la eh escuchado.

**Q:** san no creo que

**S:** ya viene Britt _– interrumpió a la rubia –_ te veo mañana para almorzar, yo te mandare un mensaje luego – y sin más corto la llamada.

La rubia no sabía que pensar, Brittany engañando a santana? Eso era imposible, que santana se lo imaginara era más probable. Decidió dejar de atormentarse con esas dudas al menos hasta el almuerzo con san así que decidió seguir con la elección de muebles para su estudio.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Volteo el rostro hacia su derecha viendo el reloj despertador que tenía en su cómoda y noto que eran más de las 10:15 de la mañana, en cualquier momento le llegaría el mensaje de santana con la hora y el lugar de su encuentro, debía alistarse la latina aun no era muy paciente con una persona que no fuera su novia. Se levanto de la cama y tomando un albornoz y una toalla de su ropero se encamino al baño. Se ducho con paciencia tratando de quitar todos los pensamientos contradictorios y todas las dudas que acechaban en su cabeza, _¨es el día¨_ pensaba la rubia bajo el agua, ese día en especial la estaba hundiendo, **San Valentín.**

Que mala fecha para una persona que se da cuenta que no ama a su novia y aun tiene el corazón roto por el amor de su vida que años atrás la engaño rompiendo todos sus sueños. Termino su ducha y se puso de pie frente a su armario buscando que ponerse, no tenia ánimos de ir elegante pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo de andar sport por las calles, decidió vestir casual con unos skinny Jeans (un poco sueltos) negros una converse del mismo color, un polo simple de color gris, un jersey de un plomo más oscuro y para salir se pondría un gorro de lana negro. Su look estaba listo reviso su IPhone y noto que tenía un mensaje de la latina.

_¨143 Mulberry Street, restaurant Sofia´s. a la 1:30pm no llegues tarde rubia o te pateare el trasero - __**S**_

Miro la hora en su celular, eran las 11:55, aun tenía tiempo. Se puso los audífonos conecto lo conecto a su IPhone y decidió arreglar la habitación y la toda la ropa que saco para probarse, cuando termino se encamino a la cocina con la bandeja de desayuno que Jackie le había llevado más temprano, lavo todo lo sucio que encontró ahí cuando termino esto miro el reloj de su celular 12:45pm aun tenía tiempo, no tardaría más de treinta minutos en llegar al restaurant donde la cito santana así que no saldría hasta la 1pm. Se fue a la sala y cogió su laptop revisando su correo y respondiendo los que le envió Jason esa misma mañana cuando termino se encamino a la puerta del loft tomando sus llaves, su celular poniéndose el gorro de lana y salió de ahí. Bajo al estacionamiento del edificio subió a su audi negro y conecto su celular a el reproductor para no viajar en silencio, lo que menos quería en ese momento era escuchar sus pensamientos alborotados, llego al lugar con cinco minutos de retraso pero no vio a la latina por ningún lado, suspiro tomando una mesa para dos al lado de las ventanas del restaurant sentando ella de espaldas a la puerta y se dispuso a esperar.

**ME:** Buenas tardes, Bienvenida a Sofia´s, puedo tomar su orden _– hablo una mesera de pie al lado de Quinn arreglando cubiertos delante de ella y entregándole la carta._

**Q:** mmm estoy esperando a alguien – _contesto poniendo la carta a un lado –_ podría traerme una limonada por ahora?

**ME:** claro _– le regalo una sonrisa a la rubia mientras movía sus pestañas en señal de coqueteo-_ Ahora vuelvo.

La rubia volvió su mirada a la carta y la abrió pensando en que pedir mientras llegaba la latina, pensando si en pedir Fettuccini o Ravioli se asusto cuando una mano le jalo el gorro hacia adelante tapándole los ojos por unos segundos, iba a golpear a quien se atrevió a hacerlo pero escucho que le hablaban.

_- me extrañaste? – pregunto con una sonrisa una latina tomando asiento delante de ella._

**Q:** quisieras _– respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, si la había extrañado aunque no pasaron muchas semanas sin verse igual la extrañaba._

**S:** quiero muchas cosas Q, y siempre consigo todas _– respondió con arrogancia mientras le dirigía una mirada de curiosidad a la rubia._

**Q:** vale, te eh extrañado pero no mucho de acuerdo?

**S:** lo ves _– hablo con una sonrisa aun mas grande._

**Q:** pfff ordenemos que tengo hambre_ – dijo volviendo su vista a la carta._

**S:** dime cuando no rubia, que acaso tu novia enfermera no te da de comer?

**Q:** es doctora san, no enfermera. _– explico sin levantar la vista de la carta._

**S**: ella no tiene pinta de doctora es mas creo que ni de enfermera.

**ME:** aquí tiene su limonada _– interrumpió su conversación la mesera – _lista para ordenar? _– pregunto solo mirando a Quinn._

**S:** necesito una carta para eso y no la veo aquí, si no quieres que llame a tu superior dame una ahora mismo _– hablo la latina enojando a la mesera que de mala gana le dio una carta –_ mejor.

**Q:** yo quiero una ensalada MEDITERRANEA y un FETTUCCINI ALFREDO por favor _– hablo la rubia entregando la carta a la mesera –_ tu san?

**S:** mmm tráeme un FUNGHI RIPIENI y un SCARPARIELLO _– le entrego la carta –_ y una copa de Wyatt. Chardonnay. Napa Valley 2011.

**ME:** enseguida.

**Q**: y bueno _– empezó la rubia_ – que fue esa llamada de ayer? _– pregunto, ya no podía con la curiosidad._

**S:** _suspiro-_ pues lo que te dije Q, Britt me engaña.

**Q:** pero tú te escuchas san? Oyes lo imposible que suena eso?

**S:** la escuche Quinn, no me lo estoy inventando, nade más que yo desea que esto fuera una equivocación.

**Q:** seguro esuchaste mal san, pudiste confundir las cosas _– intento arreglar la rubia._

**S:** cuatro veces? _– cuestiono la latina –_ pude escuchar mal cuatro veces?

**Q:** cuatro? _– la latina asintió –_ pero porque dices que te está engañando?

**S:** la primera vez que la escuche solo decía cosas como _¨te extraño¨ ¨confia en mi¨ ¨te quiero¨._

**Q:** pero eso no es nada malo _–interrumpió a la latina_.

**S:** hay mas, la segunda vez estaban discutiendo, hablaban de igualdad en no sé que luego empezó lo de la confianza luego Britt empezó a llorar, a llorar Quinn! Sabes lo que quise decirle a ese o esa idiota!

**Q:** tranquila.

**S:** la tercera fue un día antes de venir aquí, Brittany hablaba de regalos, de tiempo y derechos. La verdad no entendí mucho pero tampoco dije nada. Y la última vez fue ayer.

**Q:** ayer?

**S:** si, cuando llegamos aquí, nos quedamos en un hotel porque el departamento aun estaba vacío hoy recién llegas todas nuestras cosas, el punto es que hablaban de encontrarse mañana porque ya no podían aguantar más sin verse. Así que dime tu, que piensas que debo creer?

**Q:** yo… _- no decía más, se había quedado sin respuestas al parecer era cierto que Brittany la engañaba. –_ no lo sé san.

**S:** después de todo lo que eh oído tengo derecho a dudar.

**Q:** todo el derecho _– apoyo la rubia –_ pero y si no es lo que creemos.

**S:** eso es lo que quiero averiguar Q, y necesito tu ayuda.

**Q:** depende.

**S:** depende de que rubia hueca?

**Q:** de lo que quieras hacer, no estamos en la secundaria más santana. No podemos hacer las cosas que solemos hacer.

**S:** mi vida está en juego Quinn no me importa nada mas ahora! _– Exclamo llamando la atención de las mesas del costado – _mira Quinn lo hare con o sin tu ayuda solo quería que me apoyaras.

**Q:** cálmate de acuerdo? _– Suspiro frotando sus sienes con sus dedos – _está bien, lo hare, que planeas

**S:** solo seguirla mañana, tampoco hare algo estúpido Quinn.

**Q:** bueno yo

**ME:** su orden –_ interrumpió la mesera poniendo sus platos en la mesa._

**Q:** gracias _– la mesera se retiro –_ ah que hora lo haremos?

**S:** escuche que se encontrarían después del almuerzo, plan de dos a tres en central park.

**Q:** entonces _– hablo con su ensalada –_ solo la seguimos y ya?

**S:** si, primero quiero ver quién es y asegurarme de que Britt lo está haciendo si resulta cierto pues solo me queda encararla no?

**Q:** veras que no es lo que estamos pensando.

**S:** espero Quinn, eso espero.

Después de acordar el plan continuaron almorzando, no en calma pero era la forma de ser de ambas, hablaron del cambio de trabajo de santana la remodelación del lugar que sería el nuevo estudio de Quinn, de Jason, de Verónica, de Josh pero la rubia no menciono su encuentro con Jennifer y el pequeño Ian, no sabía porque pero era lo mismo que le paso con Jackie no quería compartir ese encuentro con nadie, aun.

**S:** que te pasa rubia, ya suéltalo. _–presiono la latina cuando estaban comiendo el postre._

**Q:** de que hablas?

**S:** no me mientas Quinn, te conozco muy bien es como si te hubiese parido.

**Q:** no necesito esa imagen en la cabeza justo ahora.

**S:** es un decir rubia hueca, pero ya habla o quieres que te saque las palabras pateando tu pálido trasero

**Q:** eres tan linda _– ironizo la rubia _– mi relación con Jackie no está en su mejor momento.

**S:** dime algo nuevo.

**Q:** no san, esto es diferente _– la latina levanto la vista dándole más atención para que la rubia siguiera-_ ya no puedo, no la quiero no puedo quererla lo eh intentado y tú lo sabes has sido testigo, pero no puedo mi esfuerzo no alcanza y ya no puedo seguir con eso, tengo culpa cuando la miro a la cara y no puedo decirle ¨te quiero¨ de verdad, la estoy engañando y no quiero mentirle. Ella me ayudo a salir de mis sombras y simplemente yo no soy nada, no siento nada.

**S:** Quinn no debes sentirte obligada a quererla. Si, ella te ayudo a salir de tu depresión hace años pero no por eso le debes amor por toda la vida, eso nace dentro de cada uno y si en este tiempo tus sentimientos por ella no crecieron pues no puedes hacer mas, lo intentaste y no funciono, no debes martirizarte.

**Q:** yo…

**S:** no Quinn _– interrumpió a la rubia –_ tu nada, ya lo dijiste ya lo aceptaste, no sientes nada por Jackie y no vas a poder sentir nada mas, lo intentaste te diste una oportunidad le diste una oportunidad y no funciono. Se termino.

**Q:** no se qué hacer _– dijo la rubia apoyando sus codos en la mesa y poniendo su cara en sus manos._

**S:** solo debes terminar con ella rubia, se irán las culpas y estarás libre para encontrar a alguien nuevo.

**Q:** no es tan fácil san, no solo puedo ir y decirle _¨sabes que Jackie, se termino, no te quiero y no puedo mentirte, adiós.¨_

**S;** porque no? Solo ve y díselo así como me lo dijiste a mí. No es tan difícil rubia.

**Q:** no puedo solo ir y soltarle todo, la lastimare y no quiero eso.

**S:** y que vas a hacer? Fingir que la quieres y seguir con ella? Eso es incluso más estúpido.

**Q:** no, no voy a fingir solo… necesito tiempo.

**S:** como digas rubia _– le hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia – tienes_ planes hoy? _– cambio de tema._

**Q:** pues la verdad no, solo cena con Jackie _– dijo encogiéndose de hombros –_ lo normal.

**S:** no preparaste nada para hoy? _–la rubia negó con la cabeza- Donde_ quedo tu romanticismo Fabray?

**Q:** sabes que no celebro el día ya. _– dijo la rubia mirando hacia la calle por la ventana._

Ya no hacia cosas románticas, ya no le nacía poner pétalos de rosa en su departamento por cada aniversario, no hacia cenas románticas por cada reconciliación, su relación carecía de romanticismo incluso ella misma, ya no era la misma chica cursi y dulce del instituto quien le daba a su novia un Bon Bon cada día por la mañana ni la despertaba con un _¨buenos días princesa¨_ al celular. Esa Quinn Fabray quedo en el pasado. Murió aquel 18 de Octubre del 2008.

La latina noto como Quinn se perdió en sus pensamientos, sabía lo que pensaba o al menos en quien pensaba, no podía creer como después de estos años ni de lo que hizo Quinn no dejaba de pensar en Rachel.

**S:** entonces cenemos juntas _– le propuso a la rubia –_ que dices?

**Q:** las cuatro? _– La latina asintió – _no lo sé San, no quiero peleas hoy y se que tu y Jackie juntas en un habitación es sinónimo de discusión.

**S:** ella me provoca Q, esa enfermera se mete conmigo y hace que mi instinto Lima Heights brote.

**Q:** como sea, no me parece buena idea. Además es San Valentín creí que lo pasarías con Britt a solas. O te has olvidado de preparar algo?

**S:** no seas tonta rubia, bueno no más de lo que normalmente eres _– Quinn chasqueo la lengua-_ acepta Q, no quiero estar a solas con Britt hoy o no podre contenerme y le diré que se que me engaña y no quiero cometer algún error.

**Q:** está bien, pero quiero una cena tranquila de acuerdo? Si peleas con Jackie no te acompañare mañana. _– amenazo_

**S:** de acuerdo me portare bien –acepto la latina sonriéndole a la rubia.

Terminaron su reunión/almuerzo y quedaron en que la rubia las recogería a las siete para llevarlas al restaurant que ella misma había elegido. Se despidieron y Quinn ya en su auto saco de su billetera una tarjeta, llevaba días pensando en una excusa para ir a verlos y gracias a su suerte (o quizá el destino) su amiga latina le había dado una buena, muy buena. Vio la tarjeta en sus manos.

_2 West Restaurant_

_2 West Street New York, NY 10004_

No sabía porque pero sentía que debía ir al restaurant donde trabajaba Jennifer, había algo que le insistía a ir esa noche y lo haría. Iría a ese restaurant e invocaba a toda su suerte para que todo saliera bien, y secretamente también para volver a ver a Ian, ese niño la había dejado impactada había algo en aquellos ojos verdes de mirada dulce y cariñosa que a Quinn la hicieron sentir diferente, querida, culpable, necesitada, feliz. Aquellos ojos.

Sus ojos.

* * *

**lo siento! me atrase muchos días, tuve un viaje en familia y pues no me pude negar.**

**aquí el capitulo 6, ya falta poco para que se encuentren las faberry y ya veremos como sale todo.**

**no tengo preguntas pero de seguro ustedes si, así que PREGUNTEN LO QUE SEA y yo responderé por PM o en el próximo capitulo.**

**debo decirles que yo no tengo ningún capitulo escrito, yo todo lo escribo al paso asi que comprendanme si me atraso un poco, eso es todo.**

**DEJEN RW! cualquier queja, sugerencia o pregunta al twitter, algunos se quejaron por ahí porque demore en publicar casi una semana así que agradezcan a Lore_m por que por ella actualice hoy y no el viernes :)**

**GOOD VIBES!**


	8. Chapter 8

**descargo de responsabilidad ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**UN TONO**

DOS TONOS

TRES TONOS

CUATRO TONOS

_Quinn, amor!_

**Q:** Hey Jacks _- saludo la rubia por el manos libres -_ estabas ocupada?

**J:** no te preocupes amor, estaba de camino a cafetería para comprar un sándwich, no eh podido almorzar.

**Q:** mucho trabajo?

**J:** lo de siempre. Ya sabes cómo es esto.

**Q:** si _- contesto la rubia sin prestarle demasiada atención a la llamada y manejando sin rumbo -_ ah que ahora termina tu turno?

**J:** uhm a las 6 porque? _- Pregunto la castaña - _ya me dirás de que iba tu almuerzo misterioso?

**Q:** misterioso? Almorcé con Santana _- aclaró la rubia._

**J:** oh _- "grandioso, la estúpida y la ilegal llegaron a NY" pensó la doctora - _cuando llegaron?

**Q:** ayer por la noche.

**J:** y que quería?

**Q:** ah pues a eso iba yo, nos invito a cenar.

**J:** a cenar? _" y a esta que le pico?" -pensó la doctora -_ porque?

**Q:** no debe haber un motivo para que santana nos invite a cenar, siempre lo hacíamos en LA _– aclaro la rubia tratando de no sonar enojada._

**J:** si bueno pensé que hoy cenaríamos solas.

**Q:** vamos Jacks _- animo la rubia -_ podemos cenar solas cualquier otro día, santana empezará el lunes en su nuevo trabajo y no podremos vernos como ahora por algunas semanas.

**J:** pero Quinn

**Q:** por favor Jacks _- interrumpió la rubia._

**J:** porque justo hoy? _- Preguntó ya enojada -_ no puede ser mañana?

**Q:** San y Britt deben desempacar todas sus cosas _- dijo con un tono de voz más serió -_ Jackie solo dime si iras o no, no me des tantas vueltas.

_"maldita la hora en que también se mudaron esas a NY" pensó Jackie apretando sus puños con frustración._

**J:** de acuerdo iré, ahora te dejo debo volver al trabajo.

**Q:** claro, te veo luego.

**J:** te quiero.

**Q:** también yo.

Era tan duro seguir fingiendo que la quería pero necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para saber cómo terminar esa relación causando el menor daño posible.

Quinn llevaba minutos manejando sin rumbo después de cortar la llamada con Jackie, sus pensamientos estaban confusos viajando entre el pasado y el presente recordando sus días en Mckingley, sus mañanas entre clase y clase, los almuerzos con "la pandilla" como se llamaban a sí mismos los del Glee Club, sus tardes en el campo de futbol o en el salón del coro, sus fines de semana en algún lugar de Lima; todo absolutamente todo lo que había vivido en ese pueblo la llevaba a ella. A Rachel pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo o no lo quería hacer porque con solo recordarla le bastaba para seguir un día más.

Masoquista.

Así era como se sentía Quinn recordando todo lo que vivió con Rachel incluso su ruptura y el motivo de ésta, pero que podía hacer? Su cabeza no ayudaba en esos momentos tampoco su corazón, sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera traicionándola recordando todo lo vivido cuando ella no quería hacerlo. Pero ahí iba su mente llevándola al día en que la vio por primera vez y su corazón traicionero latiendo desbocado por el simple recuerdo.

**FLASHBACK  
**  
Llevaban dos semanas de empezadas las clases del nuevo año en el McKingley y ese viernes pondrían las listas de los clubes y equipos para que toda la escuela cogiera actividades extracurriculares, Quinn estaba ansiosa por que aparecieran las listas si bien el año anterior no quiso entrar a ningún equipo o club ese año era diferente, NECESITABA encontrar una actividad por tres razones.

Primera: seguir con su objetivo de olvidar de una vez por todas a Jackie (aunque en el verano lo había hecho muy bien).

Segundo: Necesitaba puntos para su futura solicitud a una buena universidad y uniéndose a equipos o clubes los iba a conseguir.

Tercero: y ultimo pero no menos importante, Quinn quería hacer amigos.

No es que no los tuviera aunque a decir verdad no los tenía; el año anterior no hizo muchos amigos solo conocidos ya que al ser la novia de la capitana de las porristas las chicas temían de acercársele por miedo a represalias de la HBIC y los chicos solo se acercaban por conveniencia, por esos motivos no contaba con verdaderos amigos dentro de la escuela pero eso tenía que cambiar.

Al termino de las clases del día publicaron las listas, habían tantos clubes y equipos que la rubia no sabía a cual inscribirse, después de debatirse por unos minutos decidió apuntarse para el equipo de soccer femenino, sabía que quedaría dentro ya que era muy buena en el deporte así que no se apunto a ninguna otra actividad porque sabía que los entrenamientos la dejarían agotada.

Después del almuerzo los alumnos empezaban a retirarse de la escuela ya que recién el lunes empezarían las clase por las tardes, Quinn estaba en su auto a cuatro cuadras de su casa pero recordó abruptamente que había dejado su celular en su casillero antes de entrar a su clase de Geometría, algún otro día lo habría dejado pasar pero ese día era viernes y sus padres habían salido de Lima por la mañana e iban a marcarle al celular, con esos pensamientos no le quedo de Otra que dar vuelta al coche y volver a la escuela a recuperar su teléfono. Estaciono su auto y se extraño de ver un mini cooper rojo aún ahí pero sin darle más importancia se adentro en la escuela con dirección a su casillero, al llegar a abrirlo y ver su celular soltó un suspiro de alivio al no encontrar llamadas perdidas o mensajes de sus padres, ya con celular empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida pero a medio camino el sonido de un piano llamo su atención jalándola a descubrir de donde procedía tal melodía.

Camino dejándose llevar por el sonido pero antes de encontrar de donde provenía cesó la melodía, estaba por doblar uno de los pasillos cuando escucho que una de las puertas del auditorio se abría y dejaba ver a una chica morena salir del, Quinn no pudo ver su rostro de frente pero pudo apreciar su perfil y su cuerpo, no era tan alta llevaba su cabello negro largo suelto con un lazo por el cerquillo, vestía con un jersey de lana pero no pudo apreciar si tenía un dibujo o algo delante ya que la pequeña morena llevaba un libro y una libreta pegada en su pecho cogido por ambos brazos como si los protegiera de algún ladrón o algo así bajo su mirada un poco más y vio la pequeña falda que llevaba dejando sus piernas al descubierto _Y QUE PIERNAS!_ pensó Quinn ya que eran algo largas para el tamaño de la morena pero que sin lugar a dudas eran perfectas.

La morena sin notar la presencia de Quinn ya que esta se escondía en la esquina del pasillo se encaminó hacia la salida pero antes paro frente al mural donde estaban las listas de actividades, Quinn la seguía con la miraba pero aun se encontraba oculta de la vista de la morena que en ese momento escribía en una de las hojas, al terminar de escribir la rubia noto que aquella morena tomaba algo de la tapa de su libreta y lo colocaba donde segundos antes había escrito algo, Quinn adivino que se trataba de algún sticker.

La pequeña morena esbozo una gran sonrisa que Quinn pudo llegar a ver y que hizo que sonriera también sin razón, dio media vuelta y continua su camino hacia la salida de la escuela. Cuando la rubia se aseguro que aquella chica ya se había ido se acerco a las listas tratando de averiguar que había escrito la chica desconocida y donde, paso su vista por todas las hojas sin encontrar nada y noto que no sabía que estaba buscando en si pero antes de frustrarse en su búsqueda recordó que la morena había pegado un sticker y decidió buscar eso, lo encontró a los minutos de empezar su búsqueda por cada hoja de aquel mural encontrando el único sticker pegado entre tanto papel.

Enfoco su vista en aquel descubrimiento analizando su forma, era una estrella, una estrella dorada, le pareció un detalle un poco cursi e infantil pero a la vez tierno y dulce, siguió con su análisis a aquella forma y se dio cuenta que aquella estrella estaba junto a un nombre "es su nombre" pensó la rubia ya que la morena había escrito algo también antes de irse, levanto la vista y leyó de que actividad era, GLEE CLUB decía el titulo de la lista, la rubia había escuchado de dicho club era un de canto y baile que participaba en algunas competencias nacionales y regionales pero que hasta ese momento no habían llegado a conseguir el primer puesto en ninguna. Después de pensarlo algunos minutos y sopesando sus pros y sus contras Quinn decidió que no sería nada malo entrar a dicho club, no bailaba mal y tampoco cantaba terrible se defendía en ambos sentidos y no tenía miedo de demostrarlo, al fin y al cabo podría ver de nuevo a aquella morena desconocida que llamo su atención antes; tomo el bolígrafo apoyado en la pared escribiendo su nombre debajo del de la morena en aquella lista del GLEE CLUB leyéndolo una vez más, notando que tenía un bonito nombre y que la volvería a ver más antes de lo pensado y por mucho más tiempo.

**Q:** un gusto _RACHEL BERRY*._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Quinn al recordar uno de los raros hábitos de Rachel, raros, desesperantes, infantiles pero que ella encontraba dulcemente tierno a comparación de otras personas.

Estúpida.

Así se sentía la rubia al recordar de ese modo a su ex novia, Demonios! La había traicionado y ella seguía recordándola con amor? que tenía que hacer para que eso terminara? Como podía hacer que todo ese amor se convirtiera en odio?. Preguntas y más preguntas sin respuestas es todo lo que había en la mente de Quinn, no tenia como pararlas, sentía como si cada vez que pensara en un mínimo detalle que le recordara a Rachel se abriera una ventana dejando salir todos aquellos recuerdos de las dos, momentos que Quinn disfruto con amor y adoración pero que ahora le ocasionaban demasiado dolor, como si una aguja hincara su corazón con cada imagen, beso, abrazos y palabras de amor.

Se sentía destrozada después de revivir cada recuerdo en su propia mente, agotaba toda su fuerza emocional tratando de no desplomarse y encerrarse a llorar por el pasado, pareciera que los recuerdos estaban volviendo con más fuerza o quizá es que la rubia estaba cansada de encerrar a sus demonios internos.

Con el hilo de pensamientos en el pasado Quinn trato de enfocar su atención en la calle por la que conducía buscando así que todos los recuerdos volvieran al pequeño ático donde los tenía dentro de su mente; no tenía un punto fijo al que dirigirse o donde esconderse, no quería volver al loft que compartía con Jackie ahí se sentía atrapada y hostigada por tantas mentiras y mascaras, estaba cansada de actuar delante de todos y fingir que todo estaba bien cuando se estaba derrumbando por dentro como un Jenga, pieza por pieza.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba conduciendo ni por donde iba pero empezaba a reconocer las calles por las que pasaba, como una alerta de incendio en un local de bomberos se encendió su propia señal de alarma interna dando paso a su instinto de defensa, no tenía ni idea de porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de ese modo pero al parecer su sub consiente era conocedor de que había algo que ella aun no notaba y al doblar la esquina por la que pasaba supo que era.

Un parque.

Un pequeño parque justo a la derecha de su auto, lo reconocería incluso en fotos, ese pequeño parque era uno de los motivos por el cual alquilo el departamento en primer lugar, ese departamento que estaba enfrente de aquel parque y que compartió con Rachel antes del Holocausto*.

Como en piloto automático su cuerpo reacciono estacionando el auto a un lado del parque quedando de frente al edificio _*no ha cambiado mucho por fuera, quizá hasta seguirán los mismos inquilinos dentro* pensó la rubia. _Sin cuestionar sus propias acciones bajo del auto y lo rodeo caminando hacia una de las bancas que rodeaban los lados de aquel parque, se sentó al estilo indio apoyando ambos codos en sus rodillas entrelazando sus manos para apoyar su mentón en ellas.

Sabía lo que pasaría apenas se pusiera en esa posición y por ese día solo decidió dejarse llevar, cerro sus ojos soltando un suspiro preparándose para lo que venía y llego, miles de imágenes, muchas voces susurrando, cantando y riendo, lagrimas, peleas, reconciliaciones. Todo su tiempo con Rachel paso delante de sus ojos golpeándola, hiriéndola con cada aguja que hincaba su corazón por el dolor de ya no tenerla junto a ella, derrumbando su torre de Jenga de sentimientos por dentro con la vibración que su cuerpo producía por querer aguantar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir con cada imagen que pasaba por sus ojos.

Dolor y lágrimas.

Lágrimas y dolor.

Era todo lo que podía sentir en esos momentos, pero no se quería derrumbar, no podía, no de nuevo pero los recuerdos llegaban como avalanchas y Quinn no encontraba un refugio en su propia mente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición pero supuso que un par de horas ya que al abrir los ojos noto que el sol bañaba el lugar con un tono rojizo, era hora del crepúsculo.

Pidió un deseo.

Lo deseo con todo su corazón y se puso de pie sacando su celular para volver a la realidad, realidad que ya la buscaba.

_Tres llamadas pérdidas de Jackie 04:23pm_

_Tres mensajes nuevos._

**_Jacks:_**_ Amor me vienes a recoger? – 04:46pm_

**_San: _**_mándame la dirección de tu estúpido restaurant rubia oxigenada – 05:03pm_

**_Jacks:_**_ veo que no. Donde estas? Sabes que, mejor te veo en el departamento – 05:17pm._

Subió a su auto y tomo el camino largo para regresar al departamento que compartía con Jackie, debía calmarse del todo antes de ponerse su máscara de tranquilidad de nuevo. No noto como pasaron los siguientes minutos ya que estaba en piloto automático pero antes de notarlo Jackie ya entraba al departamento ignorándola intencionalmente mientras se dirigía a la habitación a prepararse para la cena.

Ya le había mandado la dirección del restaurant a santana para que se encontraran ahí, pero empezaba a ponerse ansiosa por la demora de Jackie al vestirse, no sabía si lo hacía con intención o simplemente no sabía que ponerse.

**Q:** Jackie puedes apurarte? _– dijo la rubia entrando a la habitación donde la castaña terminaba de ponerse el vestido -_ Ya son las 7!

**J:** ya estoy lista _– respondió poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso –_ no entiendo porque tanto apuro si ellas siempre nos hacen esperar.

**Q:** sabes que a mí no me gusta ser impuntual, no importa con quien _– hablaba mientras se acercaba a la salida detrás de Jackie –_ además tengo hambre _– la rubia trataba de aligerar la tensión entre ambas_

**J:** siempre tienes hambre Quinn – _respondió ya fuera del departamento –_ no es algo nuevo.

**Q:** si, supongo.

El viaje en ascensor y en auto fue más silencioso de lo normal, la rubia sabía que su novia estaba molesta por no tener una cena solas justo esa noche como parecía que había planeado y como extra cuando no le respondió el celular y por ende no la recogió. Esa noche se veía larga y recién había empezado, solo rogaba porque no explotara en plena cena.

Llegaron al restaurant y Quinn pidió una mesa para cuatro, como era de esperarse santana y brittany aun no llegaban, trato de entablar una conversación con su novia pero esta no ponía de su parte para romper el enojo antes de la cena respondiéndole a la rubia con monosílabos o simplemente con movimientos de cabeza y encogimientos de hombros, antes de que pudiera agregar algo más de lo que sabía que se iba a arrepentir la latina llego.

**Q:** y Britt? _– pregunto la rubia girando su cabeza hacia los lados para poder ver a la rubia de ojos azules – _no vino?

**S:** Buenas noches rubia también te eche de menos _– dijo con ironía -_ esta fuera, tuvo una llamada _– dijo esto último dirigiéndole una mirada a Quinn que esta entendió a la perfección – _Jackie.

**J: **Santana _– dijo a modo de saludo._

La rubia suspiro, sabía que no podía pedirles más o empezaría la tercera guerra mundial.

**Q:** bueno, entonces… _- dejo caer al aire para entablar conversación._

**S:** entonces cuando dejaras de teñir tu cabello? _– Pregunto con sorna_ – ya hasta parece paja.

**Q:** que no me tiño el cabello latina idiota _– le respondió cansada de decirle lo mismo siempre – _acaso no lo ves?

**S:** porque lo veo es porque lo digo barbie.

_-QUINN! – grito interrumpiendo a latina y abrazando a Quinn aun sentada en la silla – te eh extrañado! Tu a mi? Si me extrañaste verdad? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos y haciendo puchero._

**Q:** claro que si Britt _– le respondió sonriendo por su actitud infantil_ – te eh extrañado mucho.

**B:** ya lo sabía _– dijo sonriéndole –_ Hola Jackie!

**J:** Hola Brittany _– saludo más amable a la rubia de ojos azules ya que si no lo hacía no solo tendría el enojo de Quinn si no también la de santana._

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando un mozo se acerco a ellas para tomar su orden, los primeros minutos de la cena fueron algo tensos pero luego empezaron a entablar conversaciones más estables, incluso Jackie apoyo un poco, quien las viera por fuera pensaría que eran un grupo de muy buenas amigas pero dentro cada una de ellas tenía un secreto que ocultar incluso de sí mismas.

**_Q:_**_ si pregunto por Jenn a algún mozo le dirá que estoy aquí? – pensaba la rubia, había ido a ese restaurant esa noche por una razón pero ya no le parecía buena idea._

Estaban terminando sus platos dispuestas a pedir el postre y otra botella de vino cuando las personas que estaban en las mesas más cercanas a la puerta empezaron a murmurar contagiando así a los demás en el restaurant, por la ventana que estaba al lado de la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas se veían a personas por fuera correr en dirección a la puerta como si se tratase de un maratón.

**B:** santy, que pasa? _– pregunto la rubia ojiazul que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa._

**S: **nada, no te preocupes cariño. Seguro es solo un estúpido haciendo un numerito ahí fuera _– respondió a su novia tratando de calmarla aunque a ella también le intrigaba el asunto._

**J:** pediremos algo mas o ya nos podemos ir_? – la castaña tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa situación y ya no soportaba a las amigas de su novia._

**Q:** apenas son las 8:37pm _– dijo mirando su celular –_ pidamos el postre luego podríamos… _- intento seguir hablando pero los susurros de las demás personas en aquel restaurante se hacían más fuerte –_ podríamos ir ah… disculpe _– se volteo en la silla a hablarle al hombre de la mesa de atrás – _que es lo que pasa?

**Hm:** Oh _– empezó el hombre calvo –_ al parecer a llegado una artista al restaurant _–dijo como si fuera nada._

**S:** una artista? _– interrumpió al hombre –_ que artista vendría a este lugar? No digo que este mal pero no es tan bueno _– aseguro la latina._

**Hm:** bueno señorita al parecer no sabe donde está sentada.

**J:** perdón? _– inquirió la castaña, no le estaba gustando nada el asunto – de_ que habla?

Brittany se encontraba en silencio expectante de lo que el hombre diría, estaba casi segura de lo que diría y de que artista era la que había llegado al restaurant, solo esperaba con todo su corazón que todo saliera bien.

**Hm:** este restaurant es visitado casi semanal por diferentes artistas e importantes empresarios desde el año pasado, no digo que antes no era bueno pero ahora lo es más y todo gracias a uno de sus Chefs.

**S:** tan bien juega a la cocina aquel chico? _– interrumpió de nuevo la latina._

**Mj:** cocina exquisito pero ese no es el punto _– hablo la mujer acompañante del hombre calvo –_ su mejor amiga no es más que una gran estrella de Broadway que viene a comer aquí casi a diario con su novio y ah llamado mucho la atención, por ello ahora es más concurrido.

**Q:** Oh, todo es publicidad _– concluyo la rubia._

**Mj:** publicidad o no que la gran Rachel Berry coma aquí llama la atención y te hace querer venir.

Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio después de lo dicho por aquella mujer que ya regresaba su atención a su plato y a su acompañante.

Silencio.

Nervios.

Tensión.

Enojo.

Miedo.

Era lo que se podía sentir en la mesa en esos instantes, ninguna de las cuatro sabia que decir ni que hacer. Quinn llevo su mirada inmediatamente a la barra del restaurant que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, tratando de encontrar a la morena con la mirada no sabía porque lo hacía simplemente lo hacía. No habían muchas personas ahí esperando su comida para llevar por lo que la encontró al instante, ahí estaba ella, de pie con unos pantalones ajustados, un jersey blanco y un abrigo en la mano derecha, no podía mentir, se veía hermosa incluso de espaldas o perfil, pero la rubia también noto al chico con el cual entrelazaba su brazo izquierdo, era alto rubio, tenia buen cuerpo por que se podía ver, iba con un pantalón de vestir zapatos formales y un suéter, demasiado formal al lado del atuendo que llevaba Rachel.

Lo que llamo más su atención fue el pequeño niño que estaba en medio de ambos, era rubio, podía verlo por los mechones de cabello que salían de aquel gorro que llevaba. Vestía con un jean de niños, una capucha azul y un gorro.

Era el hijo de Rachel, no podía verle el rostro a ninguno pero sabía que aquel niño era el hijo de la diva, algo se removió en su interior y se obligo a volver la vista su plato. No quería esa imagen dentro de ella, no quería esa imagen de familia feliz para destrozarle el poco corazón que llevaba pero ya estaba hecho, esa imagen quedo grabada en sus retinas como si fuera un tatuaje.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con tres miradas diferentes, la de su novia le transmitía enojo, celos, molestia.

La de santana era de compasión, entendimiento, reflejaba sed de venganza, típico de ella.

Por último la de britt, ella decía tanto con sus ojos en ese instante Quinn podría decir que la rubia ojiazul le estaba pidiendo disculpas con la mirada pero no sabía por qué.

Todo había pasado en cuestión de minutos y parecían horas, volteo su mirada de nuevo a la barra y ya no estaban.

Se había ido.

Había tenido a unos metros al amor de su vida y la dejo ir.

De nuevo.

* * *

**Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO DESEADO!**

**lo termine ayer pero no pude subirlo, lo siento.**

**bueno el próximo capitulo viernes o sábado, no desesperen.**

**dejen RW así me dan ánimos para actualizar mas rápido.**

**si tienen preguntas también lanzenlas! contenta de responderlas :)**

**cualquier duda, sugerencia o reclamos al twitter.**

**GOOD VIBES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**descargo de responsabilidad ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

15 de Febrero

Entraban a aquella habitación con un plan en mente que no permitía errores, dos rubios y una pelirroja gateaban hacia la cama matrimonial que se ubicaba en medio de aquel cuarto tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, hablándose con miradas que reflejaban la pura diversión que aquella sorpresa matinal les daría en algunas minutos.

Se pusieron de rodillas una vez que llegaron a la cama para ver a la morena que aun dormía en ella, la observaron por medio minuto esperando que no se despertara para seguir con su plan. Después de ver que no había reacción por parte de la cenicienta morena los tres invasores se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus sombreros del bolsillo de sus pijamas, terminaron de ponérselos y retrocedieron algunos pasos hasta llegar casi a la puerta de la habitación y con un asentimiento de cabeza entre ellos comenzaron con lo acordado.

_De día hay que soñar, de noche hay que jugar y entre los arboles te debes columpiar… _

Empezó a cantar el rubio mayor, alzando la voz gradualmente y moviéndose por la habitación.

_LO APRENDERAS MUY PRONTO._

Cantaron los tres al unísono.

_-PERO QUE!?– grito la morena sentándose en la cama por el susto._

_Las lianas nuestras son, no usamos el jabón. Comemos mucho aquí, pastel de lodo si, y terminamos con un rico chapuzón…_

Siguió la pelirroja con la voz en alto y empezando a caminar alrededor de la habitación también.

_LO APRENDERAS MUY PRONTO._

Volvieron a repetir los tres.

_Días sin peinar, la ropa sin lavar. Marchando reirás, pitidos oirás._

Canto el rubio pequeño mientras subía a la cama junto a sus acompañantes.

Los tres invasores la callaron con un gesto de sus manos y saltaron en la cama mientras seguían la canción.

_Te asustaras lo sé._

Cantaron los dos adultos.

_Con alguien contare. _

Respondió el pequeño.

_LO APRENDERAS MUY PRONTO TU!_

Terminaron los tres, mientras el pequeño se lanzo encima de la morena para abrazarla y dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

Buenos días NIÑOS PERDIDOS _– dijo la morena poniendo énfasis en lo último._

Buenos días Rach / Buenos días mami! _– contestaron los tres invasores a la vez._

**R:** ah que debo este hermoso despertar? _– Pregunto sarcásticamente a los dos adultos frente a ella en la cama mientras su hijo se sentaba en su regazo._

**Th:** se debe ah que mi hermosa novia aquí presente _– dijo mirando a la pelirroja –_ recibió una llamada hoy. Cuéntale de quien Jenn _– pidió a la pelirroja al tiempo que se recostaba de lado en la cama para estar más cómodo._

**Je:** porque no me dijiste que Brittany ya estaba aquí? _– pregunto fingiendo molestia._

**Ia:** si, mami _– interrumpió a la pelirroja -_ porque no me dijiste que la Tía Britt había llegado de viaje?

**R:** los llamo eh? _– Pregunto viendo a las tres personas en su cama que asintieron en respuesta –_ no se los dije porque ella me dijo que sería sorpresa.

**Th:** pues si que nos sorprendió,

**Je:** como siempre lo hace _– afirmo la pelirroja mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Thomas._

**Ia: **dijo que va a venir a verme _– anuncio el pequeño con alegría – _va a venir hoy mami!

**Je:** no va a venir taz _– explico la pelirroja –_ nosotros debemos verla en Central park, recuerda que dijo que hoy no tenía mucho tiempo.

**R:** no te pongas triste cariño _– le hablo la morena a su hijo que bajo la mirada cuando Jenn termino de hablar – _alégrate porque veras a Brittany hoy, no será mucho tiempo pero la veras, eso es lo que cuenta no?_ – pregunto al pequeño rubio._

**Ia: **si pero yo quería que viniera a casa conmigo mami.

**Je:** y lo hará taz _– interrumpió la pelirroja –_ pero no hoy.

**Th:** quizá podamos almorzar mañana todos juntos, no les parece? _– Pregunto mirando a las dos adultas –_ podemos invitar a Jessie también.

**Je:** buena idea amor! _– Aprobó la pelirroja._

**R:** si cocina Jenn yo apoyo esa idea _– dijo la morena con la mano en alto como voto a su idea -_ y estoy casi segura que Jessie también.

**Th:** entonces está decidido! _- Exclamo el rubio poniéndose de pie con las manos al aire –_ mañana tendremos almuerzo familiar!

**Ia: **yo quiero macarrones con queso! _– aviso el pequeño._

**Th: **SI! _– Dijo chocando su mano con la de ian –_ te apoyo en eso compañero.

**R: **no los entiendo _– exclamo la morena cruzándose de brazos y observando a los dos rubios –_ tienen a Jenn a su disposición para que les prepare cosas deliciosas y

**Je: **no es para tanto _– interrumpió a la morena moviendo sus manos para restarle importancia._

**R:** Y _– retomo su discurso –_ ustedes prefieren comer macarrones con queso? Que le pasa a su sentido del gusto?

Ambos rubios se miraron después de lo dicho por la morena sin entender el punto de su reclamo, después de todo, comida es comida no?

**Th: **no le veo nada de malo _– dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

**Ia:** es mi platillo preferido mami _- dijo el pequeño con un puchero en los labios mientras se ponía de pie en la cama y Thomas lo tomaba en brazos – _y me gusta como lo prepara la Tía Jenn.

**Je: **déjalos rach, no es algo para morirse _– hablo quitándole importancia al asunto – _Venga! Báñate, vístete. Te esperamos en la cocina.

**R: **de acuerdo_ - acepto._

Al ver a su hijo salir de la habitación en los brazos de Thomas una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar lo dicho por el rubio minutos antes _¨ mañana tendremos almuerzo familiar¨ _le gustaba pensar en ellos como familia y le gustaba mucho más que ellos la consideraran de su familia y a su hijo también.

Aun en la cama un suspiro se le escapo de los labios al pensar en su hijo y recordar sus palabras _¨yo quiero macarrones con queso… es mi platillo preferido¨ _un punto más que tachar en la lista de cosas en las que se parece a Quinn, era increíble que tuvieran cosas en común sin haber convivido o siquiera conocerse; inclusive sus reacciones eran las mismas.

Tapando su cara con su brazo izquierdo trato de sacar todas las comparaciones entre su hijo y su ex novia de su cabeza, no sabía porque lo hacía solo le venían a la cabeza cuando Ian decía o hacia algo que lo ligase a Quinn, era estúpido pero era lo que pasaba.

Antes de poder siquiera idear un discurso en su cabeza para apoyar lo que pensaba su celular sonó debajo de su almohada lo tomo y al ver la foto en la pantalla contesto sin demora.

**R: **te perdiste de una GRAN presentación de alarma hoy _– fue el saludo de la diva._

_-Nooo! – Exclamaron al otro lado del teléfono – lo hicieron sin mi? Yo soy una de ellos –hablo con un tono de voz triste._

**R: **tranquila Britt _–trato de calmar a la rubia al otro lado – _lo hicieron solo porque estaban molestos conmigo por no decirles que tú ya estabas en NY.

**B: **quería que fuera sorpresa _– hablo con timidez._

**R: **lo sé y ahora ellos también lo saben, así que olvídalo de acuerdo?

**B: **claro _– acepto la rubia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

**R: **entonces? _– Pregunto la diva ya que la rubia al parecer había olvidado el motivo de su llamada –_ me querías decir algo?

**B: **es cierto! _– Recordó la rubia –_ tengo que hablar contigo en persona _– el tono de su voz se volvió más serio -_ es urgente Rachel.

**R: **sobre qué? _– la diva se extraño de aquella petición ya que para que la rubia se fuera seria debería ser demasiado urgente – _paso algo malo? Te descubrió santana? _– exclamo poniéndose de pie al instante y dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación - _Oh Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando.

**B: **tranquila Rachie, nadie sabe nada… aun _– agrego para sí misma – _pero tampoco se aleja tanto _– agrego de forma confusa –_ es el problema pero no del todo.

**R:** haber Britt Cálmate que no te entiendo nada, ya hasta te pareces a mi _ - bromeo con la rubia haciendo que se calmase._

**B:** ayer paso algo, por eso te trate de llamar. _– comento algo dudosa._

**R: **ayer? _– Interrumpió a la rubia –_ de que hablas britt? Vi tus llamadas horas después y ya era tarde para devolvértelas. _– Hablo sentándose a un lado de la cama –_ pero no entiendo que tiene eso que ver.

**B:** no fue culpa de nadie ok? Llámalo casualidad o destino _– explico la rubia – _o como quieras pero paso y ya no puedes cambiarlo _– callo por unos segundos y dejo escapar un suspiro –_ creo que es tiempo rach.

**R:** qué? _– pregunto con miedo en su voz –_ que…que estás diciendo?

**B:** rach llego el momento. Sabes que no quiero presionarte _– agrego en modo de disculpa –_ ni decirte que hacer pero tú y yo hablamos desde un principio y acordamos que cuando yo te dijera esto tú lo harías y yo considero que cuatro años ya son suficientes.

**R:** no _- se negó de inmediato – _no lo hare.

**B:** rachel por favor! _– Pidió con urgencia –_ no es solo tu decisión y lo sabes muy bien.

**R:** ES MI DECISION! _– Grito poniéndose de pie –_ perdió todos sus derechos hace cuatro años Brittany, no me vengas a decir que ahora lo necesita todo, es más ni siquiera lo sabe _– agrego con burla._

**B:** pues es momento de que lo sepa.

**R:** no sé porque estamos teniendo esta discusión _– inquirió la diva –_ sé que teníamos un trato pero Britt entiéndeme _– rogo - _ no puedo hacerlo.

**B:** - _suspiro –_ cómo va la obra? _– cambio de tema y el tono de su voz._

**R:** bien _– agradeció internamente el cambio de conversación- _la obra va bien, ensayos y funciones ya sabes.

**B:** Ohhh _– dijo emocionada –_ antes que lo olvide, quede con Jenni y Thai para verlos hoy, no hay problema cierto? Es que me muero de ganas de verlos _– agrego tratando de convencer a la morena –_ por favor rachie.

**R:** si, me lo menciono Jenn y claro que no hay problema Britt, Ian también se muere por verte.

**B:** Yay! _ – exclamo emocionada –_ diles que los llamare cuando llegue a central park de acuerdo? Tengo que colgar, santana está por llegar. _– aviso nerviosa._

**R: **está bien _– acepto -_ Ten cuidado Brittany _– pidió tímida a la rubia._

**B:** siempre lo tengo, pero tenemos que hablar de eso y lo sabes.

**R:** si _– suspiro –_ lo hablaremos.

**B:** cuídate, te quiero.

**R:** te quiero también _– se despido cortando la llamada._

La morena decidió no pensar más sobre el pedido de la rubia, al menos no hasta estar sola. Dejando su celular en la cama se encamino hacia su baño para tomar una ducha y encontrarse con su familia en la cocina, debía estar tranquila delante de ellos pero no podía dejar de pensar que en poco tiempo debía confesarle su secreto y no solo a ellos sino también a una rubia ojiverde y a una latina intimidante.

Latina que se encontraba en la cocina de su departamento preparando el desayuno para ella y su novia, novia a la que planeaba seguir aquella tarde y descubrir que era lo que ocultaba. Santana rogaba en su interior que se tratara de cualquier cosa menos de un engaño no soportaría saber que su novia le era infiel, ni siquiera imaginaba porque su novia le sería infiel, le había dado TODO y no pensaba en lo material aunque también lo había hecho.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió los brazos de Brittany alrededor de su cintura y sus labios dejando pequeños besos en su cuello.

**B:** sabes de que tengo ganas? _– pregunto picara._

**S:** de un desayuno a lo López? _– Pregunto haciéndose la tonta –_ porque esto ya listo. _– Respondió volteando en los brazos de su novia quedando frente a frente._

**B:** aunque no me refería al desayuno _– índico robándole un beso a la latina delante de ella –_ te lo acepto porque me muero de hambre.

**S:** pues a desayunar _– dijo poniendo ambos platos en la pequeña isla de la cocina._

**B:** gracias Santy.

**S:** de nada amor. Y _– empezó a hablar viendo a su novia comer –_ hoy saldré a almorzar con Q _– aviso dando comienzo a su plan._

**B:** Oh _– se sorprendió la rubia –_ volverás tarde?_ – pregunto recordando que tenía planes con Jenn._

**S:** no lo creo _– respondió consiente de que su novia la necesitaba fuera del departamento - _iremos a almorzar y luego me pidió que la acompañara a comprar algunas cosas para su estudio, estaré aquí antes de las 6pm.

**B:** está bien _– acepto la rubia._

**S:** porque? Harás algo tú?

**B:** no. Bueno sí. _– Se autocorrigió –_ recuerdas a Lindsay? _– improviso._

**S:** la chica con la que fuiste de gira a Londres?

**B:** si, ella está viviendo aquí en NY y quedamos en vernos hoy. _– respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

**S:** Oh. Claro, entonces a qué hora llegaras tú?

**B:** no lo sé. 5pm tal vez?

**S:** quieres que pase por ti? _– Pregunto tratando de sacarle información a su novia – _podemos cenar fuera. _– agrego._

**B:** no te preocupes amor, estaré aquí antes que tú.

**S:** bueno _– acepto la latina levantándose de la mesa –_ desempacare algunas maletas.

**B:** lavare los servicios y te alcanzo.

**S:** te espero._ – Acepto la latina acercándose a su novia dejándole suave beso –_ te amo Britt.

**B:** y yo te amo a ti Santy _– dijo sonriendo, la rubia amaba el lado tierno de su novia._

Viendo a su novia desaparecer por el pasillo del departamento rumbo a la habitación que compartían ambas, Brittany no pudo evitar que el sentimiento de culpa por mentirle a Santana le inundara la mente y el corazón.

La rubia había prometido cuando recién empezaron su relación que nunca le mentiría a su novia y no lo estaba cumpliendo, no cumplía esa promesa hacia cuatro años y lo peor de todo es que no solo le mentía a su novia sino también a una de sus mejores amigas, a Quinn. Ya no podía más con esa situación pero no era su decisión develar ese secreto, era de Rachel y la morena aún no estaba lista para compartir esa información, a Brittany no le quedaba más que esperar que todo aquello terminase.

Termino de limpiar la cocina y se encamino a la habitación en busca de su novia, al entrar la encontró de espaldas frente al gran armario que tenían dentro arreglando la ropa de ambas, la rubia se acercó a ella y la abrazo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la latina quien se giró al sentir el cuerpo de su novia en su espalda.

**S:** que pasa amor? _– pregunto al sentir que su novia se aferraba más a su cuerpo._

La rubia levanto la vista y beso a su novia con todo el miedo que se sentía dentro al solo pensar que la perdería si llegara a enterarse que le estuvo mintiendo por cuatro años, en ese momento quería olvidarse de todo y de todos.

En esa habitación solo existían ellas, rubia y latina, Brittany y Santana. Entregándose una a la otra con amor y deseo, ambas dejándose llevar, una olvidando el pensamiento de su novia siéndole infiel y la otra sacando la culpa de mentirle a su pareja por cuatro años.

Solo haciendo el amor. Juntas.

En otro lado de la ciudad una morena desayunaba entre bromas y planes junto a su familia.

**Th:** bueno viendo que están por ser las 10am _– hablo el rubio tomando su celular de la mesa –_ me voy o llegare tarde a la reunión en la oficina.

**J:** pensé que tenías la mañana libre _– dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano de Thomas sobre la mesa –_ y almorzarías con nosotros.

**Th:** también yo cariño _– respondió -_ pero me notificaron ayer que el lunes llegara una nueva abogada a la firma y el consejo se informara sobre eso. _– explico poniendo de pie._

**J:** bueno _– acepto la pelirroja – _ya que.

**Th:** te lo compensare. _– prometió el rubio dejándole un beso en los labios a Jenn –_ nos vemos luego familia _– se despidió de la morena y de su hijo con un beso en la cabeza para ambos._

**Ia:** chau tío.

**R:** hasta luego Thommy. Volverá. _– Dijo la morena al ver a Jenn seguir con la mirada por donde había salido su novio –_ Te ama.

**J:** lo sé. _– respondió sonriéndole a la diva –_ almorzaras con nosotros? _– le pregunto retomando su desayuno._

**R:** no lo creo –_ le respondió a la pelirroja mientras le serbia mas jugo a su hijo –_ debo encontrarme con Mónica para ir a ver algunas cosas antes, supongo que almorzare con ella _– se encogió de hombros –_ luego iré al teatro. Es mas _– agrego revisando su celular –_ a mi también se me hace tarde.

**Ia:** mami tu no veras a la tía Britt?

**R:** no podre hoy cariño pero no pienso faltar a nuestro almuerzo mañana _– le aseguro la diva a su hijo._

**Ia:** promesa? _– le pregunto con la mano en el corazón a su madre._

**R:** promesa. _– acepto la diva copiando la acción de su hijo._

**Ia:** puedo ir a mi cuarto?

**R:** claro _– acepto la diva tomando su plato y el de Ian llevándolo hacia el lavadero de la cocina._

**J:** rach deja eso _– pidió al ver la acción de la diva –_ yo lo hago, ve a alistarte que se te hace tarde.

**R:** gracias. _– Acepto la morena –_yo limpiare mañana ok?

**J: **claro. Ve. _– apuro a la diva._

Rachel corrió hacia su habitación tratando de no caer en el camino, al llegar revoloteo todo su armario buscando su atuendo para aquel día decidiéndose por unos Leggins azul marino oscuros, unos zapatos de tacón negro, un polo crema y un saco color negro.

45 minutos después termino de alistarse y tomando su bolso se dirigió a la habitación de juegos imaginando que su hijo estaría allí, al entrar encontró a Jenn y a su hijo echados sobre la alfombra boca abajo con hojas de papel delante y colores y temperas en medio de los dos, ambos concentrados en dar los trazos correctos en sus hojas para lograr un dibujo del cual estar orgulloso, la diva sonrió al encontrarlos tan concentrados.

**R:** Cielo _– llamo a su hijo –_ despídete de mami _– pidió la morena arrodillándose al lado del pequeño._

**Ia:** chau mami _– se despidió abrazándola y dejándole un beso en la mejilla._

**R:** Chau Jenn _– se dirigió a la pelirroja que aun seguía sumergida en su dibujo –_ no me extrañes eh _– dijo la morena con sarcasmo._

**J:** tranquila no lo hare _–bromeo con la diva –_ cuídate rach _– agrego._

**R:** claro, ustedes también _– respondió saliendo de la habitación – _saludos a Brittany! _– grito desde la sala antes de salir hacia la calle._

**J:** seremos tú y yo eh Taz?

**Ia:** equipo? _– pregunto el pequeño levantando el puño hacia Jenn._

**J:** equipo _– aseguro la pelirroja repitiendo la acción de Ian._

Ambos se quedaron en la habitación, envolviéndose en la calma y seguridad que les brindaba aquella casa. Al terminar sus respectivos dibujos y ver la hora decidieron preparar su almuerzo, preparación que termino en una pequeña guerra de comida dejando a ambos con harina en el cabello y rostro.

Al terminar de preparar el Espagueti, la pelirroja ayudo a Ian a tomar una ducha rápida, ducha que se extendió en un baño debido a la creatividad de ambos para inventar juegos, al salir del baño Jenn dejo a Ian vestirse solo mientras ella tomaba una ducha para que pudieran almorzar juntos, almuerzo que tomaron mientras veían una película en la sala de juegos como solían hacer cuando Rachel no estaba en casa.

A mitad de la película en celular de la pelirroja sonó dejando ver un nuevo mensaje de parte de Brittany.

_¨ te espero a las 2pm en la esquina oeste de central park ok Jenni?_ _LOS EXTRAÑO! - Britt¨_

Jenn noto la hora en su celular 1:07pm aun tenían algo de tiempo, así que decidió que terminarían de ver la película antes de encontrarse con Brittany.

Mientras en su departamento la rubia terminaba de alistarse para salir a su encuentro, agradecía el que la latina hubiera salido 30 minutos antes que ella y no estuviera en casa ya que sería difícil evadir sus preguntas de porque estaba tan ansiosa si solo era una tarde de amigas como cualquier otra, pero lo que notaba era que Santana se encontraba frente al departamento dentro del carro de Quinn, esperando que Brittany saliera para poder seguirla y descubrir todo de una vez por todas.

**Q:** no sé porque accedí a esto _– opinaba la ojiverde dentro del auto –_ estoy empezando a tener mis dudas.

**S:** cállate quieres? _– pidió la latina –_ estas aquí porque eres mi amiga y debes apoyarme.

**Q:** Brittany también es mi amiga. _– respondió la rubia._

**S: **no soy yo quien le está siendo infiel. _– Aseguro santana dejando a la rubia en silencio por la dureza de sus palabras –_ mira _– dijo 10 minutos después apuntando a la puerta del edificio –_ es Brittany.

**Q:** aquí vamos. _– susurro para ella misma._

**S:** prende el auto y ponte los lentes _– apresuro a la rubia._

Quinn hizo lo que su amiga le pidió y espero a que Brittany subiera a un taxi para poder seguirla, estuvieron alrededor de 35 minutos siguiendo el taxi de la rubia ojiazul sin hablar entre ellas solo con música electrónica de fondo.

**Q:** se dirige a Central park –_ le dijo a la latina._

**S:** segura? –_ La rubia asintió –_ pensé que iría a algún hotel o departamento - _ hablo cruzándose de brazos._

**Q:** pues ya ves. Estoy segura que no es lo que te imaginas.

**S:** ya veremos.

Continuaron en silencio los siguientes minutos, solo siguiendo aquel taxi que 5 minutos después se detuvo en la esquina oeste de Central park, Quinn se estaciono a una cuadra de distancia y bajo junto a la latina del auto para acercarse a pie sin que Brittany lo note.

**S:** está esperando a alguien _– aseguro la latina al ver a su novia mirar el reloj en su muñeca._

**Q:** debe ser Lindsay – _opino la rubia_ – no te dijo que se encontraría con ella?

**S:** no me dijo que se verían aquí.

**Q:** no tiene por qué decirte todo – _ dijo la rubia mientras ambas se ubicaban detrás de un árbol lo suficientemente cerca de Brittany para ver y escuchar sin que ella lo note._

**S:** cállate quieres? Porque se arrodilla? –_ pregunto al ver la acción de su novia._

**Q:** quizá se le cayó al… - _ dejo de hablar al ver como un niño con capucha se estrellaba contra el cuerpo de Brittany y esta lo levantaba del piso y lo abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

OH DIOS! –_ exclamaron la latina y la rubia al mismo tiempo._

Mientras del otro lado.

**B:** Thai! Te extrañe tanto! - _ exclamo aun con el niño en brazos._

**Ia:** También yo tía britt _– respondió el pequeño aferrándose más al cuerpo de la rubia._

**J:** y para mí no hay abrazo? _– pregunto la pelirroja detrás de ambos._

**B:** ven aquí! – _pidió la rubia envolviéndola en un abrazo grupal. _

* * *

**S:** pero que mierda! –_ exclamo la latina con molestia al ver que ambas chicas no se soltaban del abrazo._

**Q:** cálmate quieres, solo se están abrazando. –_ dijo la rubia tratando de calmar a su amiga._

**S:** y un carajo! Mira! – _Apunto hacia las chicas con el niño –_ parece que se están besando!

Y era cierto, desde el lado de Santana y Quinn la situación se prestaba para el mal entendimiento.

**B:** los extrañe tanto. –_ dijo la rubia separándose del abrazo._

**J:** vamos a sentarnos –_ apunto a una banca cerca de donde estaban – _tenemos tanto que hablar! –_ aseguro la pelirroja._

**S:** quiénes demonios son esos? – _le pregunto a Quinn señalando a Jenn e Ian._

**Q: **que voy a saber yo? –_ Contesto la rubia en voz baja –_ no le veo el rostro a la chica ni al niño.

Ambas trataban de verlos de frente pero simplemente no podían desde el lugar donde se encontraban y la vestimenta de ambos no ayudaba mucho ya que Jenn llevaba una bufanda que escondía su cabello y un gorro de lana que estaba de costado tapando las vista de sus ojos mientras que el pequeño llevaba un gorro con orejeras que no dejaba a la vista ni uno solo de sus rizos dorados y tapaba sus mejillas no dejando apreciar su rostro al completo.

Eran desconocidos a pesar de tenerlos tan cerca.

**Q:** solo esperemos quieres? –_ pidió a la latina que solo asintió en respuesta._

Brittany, Jenn e Ian (este último en las piernas de la rubia) se encontraban sentados en una banca contándose emocionados todo lo que habían hecho en los meses que no se vieron, trabajos, paseos, juegos, travesuras; planeando nuevas cosas para hacer juntos, lugares a los que ir, bromas que hacer, películas que ver, absolutamente todo.

Llevaban más de una hora riendo y jugando entre ellos tres, se escuchaban sus risas alrededor, estaban felices de al fin estar completos como familia.

Familia que tenía planes para el siguiente día.

**J:** mañana habrá un almuerzo en casa. –_ Recordó la pelirroja - _Vendrás cierto?

**Ia:** si –_ apoyo el pequeño - ___iras verdad?

**J: **mira que estará toda la familia. - _ continuo la pelirroja - _Vamos Britt – _insistió tomando una de las manos de la rubia entre las suyas - _tienes que ir. _– presiono a la rubia._

**B:** claro _– acepto de inmediato Brittany, tenía que hablar con Rachel y ya tenía la oportunidad_ - estaré ahí.

Oportunidad que su novia también aprovecharía, pero de diferente manera.

**S:** escuchaste? – _pregunto a la rubia._

**Q:** no estoy sorda san, claro que escuche.

**S:** entonces estarás de mi lado si te digo que mañana yo iré a ese almuerzo no?

**Q:** y como lo harás? – _Pregunto cruzándose brazos encarando a la latina - _Ni siquiera sabes donde será o quienes estarán, por favor santana ya olvídalo y habla con Brittany de esto.

**S:** soy Santana López _– aclaro poniendo ambas manos sobre sus caderas –_ no es ese mi estilo.

**Q:** mejor vámonos ok? –_ Se rindió la rubia, su amiga era imposible cuando se lo proponía – _nos pueden descubrir y ya es hora_ – apunto el reloj en su muñeca - _Mañana tendrás la respuesta que deseas –_ termino aceptando._

**S:** si _– acepto la latina –_ será mañana. Vámonos. –_ hablo dándole una última mirada a su novia que aun se encontraba con aquel niño en su regazo y esa pelirroja en frente._

Era seguro, aquel almuerzo les daría la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Un día más y todo habría terminado.

Solo un día más.

* * *

**lo seee! casi 3 semanas sin actualizar, si que soy mala.**

**pero no sufran, no abandonare este fic eso no entra en mis planes pueden estar tranquilos.**

**faltan dos para el encuentro faberry :)**

**sigan leyéndome y dejen RW, responderé todas sus preguntas por PM ( si tienen cuenta) y si son GUEST las responderé en el siguiente capitulo.**

**por cierto en mi Twitter hay una foto de como me imagino mas o menos a Ian así que... VÉANLA! y ya que están por ahí SIGANME! :)**

**si encuentran errores háganme saber.**

**GOOD VIBES!**


	10. Chapter 10

**descargo de responsabilidad ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**  
16 de febrero

El sonido insistente de aquel celular resonaba por toda la habitación buscando despertar al rubio que se encontraba en la cama debajo de sábanas que le brindaban el calor suficiente para continuar con sus horas de sueño.

Era la cuarta vez que el celular sonaba en su mesa de noche, soltando un gruñido de frustración puso su cuerpo boca abajo y con ambas manos tapaba su cabeza con una almohada tratando así de sofocar el ruido, ruido que no parecía querer ceder ya que volvía a sonar anunciando la quinta llamada en la última hora.

Cansado de la interrupción estiro su brazo derecho hacia la mesita de noche cogiendo su celular y contestándolo aun con los ojos cerrados.

**Th:** Alo!? _- hablo gruñendo._

_-Bue...buenos días - saludo nerviosa por el tono de voz de Thomas._

**Th:** Ana? _- pregunto alejando el celular de su oído para mirar la pantalla -_ sabes que hoy es sábado cierto? _- pregunto retomando la conversación._

**An:** si, yo... Yo lo siento _- se disculpó nerviosa -_ pe... Pero el señor Altman me pidió que te... que lo llamará a usted _- rectifico lo último dicho -_ para que se acercará a la oficina porque debe ultimar los detalles sobre el traslado de la nueva abogada _- termino de explicar la joven._

**Th:** no puedes encargarte tú de eso Ana? _- pidió ya más calmado._

**An:** lo siento pero el señor Altman pidió que fuera usted quien recibiera a la abogada hoy.

**Th:** irá hoy? _-Pregunto el rubio -_ no empezaría desde el lunes?

**An:** el señor Altman quiso que le dieran un recorrido de las instalaciones y firmar los últimos documentos de su traslado hoy.

**Th:** Claro _- resopló con frustración -_ a qué hora la citaste? _- preguntó poniéndose boca arriba en la cama.  
_  
**An:** me pidieron que confirmara la hora con usted señor. _- informó la joven con un tono de voz serio._

**Th:** bueno... Son las _- volvió a alejar el celular de su oído para ver su pantalla -_ 10:27am, crees que puedas acordar la cita para las 11:30am?

**An:** claro señor _- confirmo la joven._

**Th:** está bien, te veo allá _- se despidió el rubio._

**An:** hasta luego _- corto la llamada._

Dejando el celular sobre la mesa de noche Thomas se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos para terminar de despertar, renegaba tener que ir a la oficina en sábado, ya tenía suficiente con despertar de Lunes a Viernes temprano para que también lo tuviera que hacer un sábado y el único culpable era su jefe.

El rubio no podía con su humor, él no era de las personas que paraban amargadas o se fastidiaban por cualquiera cosa, al contrario de lo que la gente creía de los abogados Thomas era alegre, carismático, bromista y sobre todo cariñoso con las personas que le importaban; Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha rápida pues no contaba con el tiempo suficiente, al terminar su ducha en menos de 10 minutos se acercó hacia el armario que compartía con su novia dentro de la habitación para tomar su ropa, no se sentía con ánimos de vestir elegante para ir a la oficina un sábado así que se decidió por unas vans color negro, un pantalón drill para hombre del mismo color, un jersey gris y una casaca de cuero, guardando el celular en su pantalón y dándose una última mirada en el espejo salió de la habitación con dirección a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina pudo escuchar risas, risas que ya conocía muy bien y que traspasaban las paredes de aquella casa llenándola de vida y conservando la felicidad que toda familia debería conocer, sin pensarlo demasiado tomo una manzana como desayuno y se encamino al origen de aquellas risas.

**Th:** Buenos días _– saludo con emoción entrando al cuarto de juegos –_ Familia! _– termino con ambos brazos alzados._

**Je:** porque estas vestido así? _– cuestiono Jenn con ojos entrecerrados desde uno de los puff frente al televisor._

**Th:** bonito recibimiento amor _– replico el rubio sarcásticamente a la pelirroja._

**Ia: **Tío! _– Exclamo el pequeño pidiendo la atención de Thomas -_ estamos preparando el plan para el gran almuerzo –_ hablo sentado en las piernas de su madre, ambos sobres un puff al lado de Jenn._

**Th: **plan? –_ pregunto a las dos adultas buscando entender._

**R:** estamos decidiendo que cocinar –_ explico la diva._

**Th: **Oh, entiendo. Pues…

**Je:** aun no me dices porque este vestido así – _interrumpió la pelirroja – _Nooo! _– exclamo entendiendo el asunto al ver la disculpa en los ojos de su novio –_ es sábado! Hoy no trabajas!

**Th: **lo sé amor, lo sé. Pero me acaban de llamar y debo recibir a la nueva transferida hoy.

**Je:** no lo puede hacer otra persona? –_ cuestiono con esperanza la pelirroja._

**Th:** lo siento cielo _– pidió el rubio dejando ver la negativa en aquella disculpa –_ te lo compensare, lo prometo.

**Je: **_suspiro – _van dos – _respondió al rubio._

**Th: **te amo _– le dijo a Jenn acercándose para dejarle un beso._

**Je:** te amo también

**R:** hay niños presentes _– hablo la morena al ver que sus dos amigos profundizaban su beso – _eh! –_ volvió a llamar la atención._

**Je:** que aburrida –_ le dijo a la diva tratando de picarla._

**Th: **te falta acción rach –_ hablo caminando hacia la puerta –_ o no –_ se retracto al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaba Rachel - _ los veo en el almuerzo. Hasta más tarde.

**Ia: **Chau tío.

**Je:** Adiós amor.

Cerrando la puerta de la habitación Thomas llego a escuchar el bufido de despedida que le brindo Rachel, era tan fácil molestarla. Cogió las llaves de su Toyota Etios plateado y salió de la casa rumbo a su trabajo, mientras más rápido llegue más rápido saldría de allí y sin pensarlo más encendió su auto, el reproductor y se puso en marcha.

Llevaba alrededor de 15 min manejando cuando el ya tan conocido sonido de llamada entrante lleno su automóvil, parando el reproductor se puso el bluetooth en el oído para contestar.

**Th:** Alo! –_ contesto acelerando un poco el auto._

_-Señor – saludo la voz tímida de su secretaria al otro lado de la línea – el señor Altman ha llamado para confirmar la reunión con la nueva letrada._

**Th: **estoy a 10 minutos de la oficina Ana, dile al señor Altman que la reunión ya esta agendada que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse –_ dijo esto último con amargura - _ confirmaste la reunión con la nueva?

**An:** sí señor, está por llegar también.

**Th:** bueno, entonces termina todos los documentos que tiene que firmar.

**An:** están listos señor –_ contesto la joven con suficiencia._

**Th:** no debería sorprenderme _– bromeo el rubio –_ entonces podrías preparar una carpeta con los casos que está tratando la firma en los últimos tres meses?

**An: **de inmediato.

**Th:** de acuerdo. Ya estoy llegando, nos vemos dentro de poco – _dijo para terminar de cortar la llamada y acelerar el auto._

El rubio solo esperaba que la reunión no lo retrasara demasiado, debía volver a casa para el almuerzo o su novia lo mataría, una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios cuando pensó en ella. Nunca había querido tanto a alguien como la quería a ella, fue su salvación en el momento más difícil de su vida, lo ayudo a salir adelante y en el transcurso se quedo con su corazón.

Era feliz y no podía pedir más, solo que todo siguiera igual.

Entrando al estacionamiento del edificio rezo internamente para que su jefe no se encontrara en las oficinas, no podría soportarlo en sábado suficiente tenia de lunes a viernes.

Tomando su celular salió del auto en busca del ascensor.

**Th: **Buenos días – _saludo al guardia al lado del ascensor._

_-buenos días señor – respondió el hombre con un asentimiento de cabeza._

Al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras revisaba su correo en el celular.

**Th:** Publicidad _– murmuraba para sí mientras borraba los mensajes –_ publicidad, invitación, mas publicidad, cuentas eso si debo guardarlo.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de Ana, parada al lado de la puerta de su oficina con hojas en las manos y una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Esa chica era linda, no tan alta, delgada con cabello rubio, ojos azules, labios y nariz pequeña; no le gustaba pero notaba su presencia.

Guardando su celular y a paso lento se acerco a ella.

**Th:** Ana _– saludo el rubio con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando llego frente a ella._

**An: **Señor _– respondió ella con tono laboral y un poco sonrojada –_ la nueva abogada se encuentra en su oficina, llego hace menos de 5 minutos.

**Th: **Oh, está bien _– hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro –_ y te eh dicho que puedes llamarme Thomas.

**An:** Claro –_ acepto la pequeña rubia – _estos son los últimos documentos que me pidió –_ cambio de tema entregándole dos fólderes a Thomas – _este contiene los documentos que se deben firmar hoy por usted y la abogada –_ hablo dejando en las manos del rubio un folder blanco –_ y este contiene los últimos casos en los que la firma lleva trabajando –_ dijo esta vez dejando un folder color rojo y blanco en manos de Thomas._

**Th:** Gracias Ana _– respondió acercándose a la puerta de la oficina – _y en cuanto termine esta reunión también puedes irte tu de acuerdo? –_ la rubia asintió –_ esperemos que sea rápido –_ murmuro para sí adentrándose en su oficina – _Buenos días – _saludo a la mujer sentada en el pequeño sofá de la pared izquierda de su oficina._

- _Buenos días – respondió esta poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano al rubio – Santana López._

**Th: **Thomas –_ respondió el rubio tomando la mano que le ofrecía la latina –_ siéntese por favor, aquí tengo los últimos documentos que debe firmar –_ termino con una sonrisa._

**S:** lo siento _– hablo la latina cruzándose de brazos en su posición –_ pero creo que te equivocas, estoy esperando al señor Altman. Su secretaria me dijo que debía firmarle los papeles a él.

**Th: **siento las molestias pero mi padre no podrá venir hoy, eh venido yo en su puesto _– dijo el rubio tomando asiento en su escritorio –_ Soy Thomas Altman –_ agrego al ver la mirada confusa de la latina._

**S:** Oh claro –_ acepto tomando asiento delante del rubio – _disculpa no quise sonar así.

**Th:** no te preocupes –_ se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto -_ entiendo la confusión.

**S: **pudo no pasar si hubieses mencionado tu apellido –_ comento la latina con replica._

**Th: **no suelo hacerlo, mi apellido no me define –_ respondió con la vista en las hojas del folder blanco._

**S:** entiendo –_ murmuro para sí misma pero Thomas pudo escucharla._

**Th: **bueno –_ hablo preparando algunas hojas –_ puedo suponer que ya leíste el contrato –_ la latina asintió –_ no tienes ningún cambio? –_ la latina negó –_ entonces solo queda firmar.

**S:** no tienes que repetirlo –_ hablo la latina sonriendo, el rubio le caía bien._

**Th: **pues adelante –_ respondió pasándole los papeles a Santana –_ solo tengo que revisarlos por última vez de acuerdo? –_ pregunto cuando la latina le devolvió los papeles firmados._

**S:** sabes –_ llamo la atención del rubio –_ pudimos haber hecho esto el lunes.

**Th:** lo sé –_ coincidió Thomas –_ pero el señor Altman quería que todo estuviera listo para el primer día de semana. Lamento las molestias.

**S:** no te preocupes –_ respondió cruzando sus brazos - _ solo era mi punto de vista –_ se encogió de hombros._

**Th:** también el mío – _murmuro a la latina._

**S:** tu familia? _– pregunto viendo una foto donde aparecía una pelirroja con un bebe rubio dormido en sus brazos._

**Th:** Si _– respondió con una sonrisa viendo la misma foto que la latina –_ son mi novia y mi sobrino político _– agrego volviendo su mirada a los papeles frente a él._

**S:** es hermoso _– hablo sin dejar de ver el rostro del bebe, había algo que le llamaba la atención._

**Th: **lo es – _acepto el rubio sin dejar de ver los papeles – _tienes hijos? –_ pregunto tratando de seguir la conversación._

**S:** no, mi novia y yo pensamos que aun no es tiempo –_ contesto sin dejar de ver la foto, simplemente no podía._

**Th:** pues duerme todo lo que puedas por ahora, cuando los tengas no pegaras ojo en semanas –_ bromeo el rubio._

**S:** lo dices por experiencia? –_ el rubio asintió –_ pero tú no tienes hijos como puedes saberlo? –_ pregunto con curiosidad._

**Th: **conocí a mi novia cuando Ian –_ señalo la foto con su cabeza dejando ver que ese era el nombre del bebe -_ estaba por cumplir un año y eh vivido con ellos desde que tiene 2. Tengo experiencia –_ agrego encogiéndose de hombros._

**S:** porque vive contigo y tu novia? Y sus padres? –_ volvió a preguntar con nueva curiosidad creciendo en su interior. _

**Th:** su madre vive con nosotros y del padre no sabemos nada –_ respondió con voz dura – _pero me tienen a mí _– agrego con una sonrisa._

**S: **Claro.

Acepto la latina guardando sus preguntas al notar que no era un buen tema para hablar, algo en ese niño llamaba su atención pero no podía decir que era exactamente, solo era la foto de un bebe, todos los bebes se parecen no? Pues debía ser eso.

**Th: **es todo –_ hablo el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos a la latina –_ todo está en orden.

**S:** de acuerdo.

**Th:** estos son los casos que la firma lleva tratando –_ hablo entregándole el folder rojo y blanco a la latina –_ es de los últimos tres meses y solo es un análisis general. Ya sabes –_ se encogió de hombros –_ para que vayas tanteando terreno.

**S:** Gracias. Me servirá para las primeras semanas.

**Th:** no te preocupes, si necesitas algo puedes hablarme o consultar con Ana.

**S:** Claro – _acepto la latina._

**Th: **quieres que te muestre tu oficina?

**S:** Gracias pero prefiero verla el lunes.

**Th:** entiendo _– respondió poniéndose de pie al igual que la latina –_ entonces nos vemos el lunes compañera –_ bromeo el rubio._

**S:** Hasta el lunes rubio –_ se despidió encaminándose a la puerta. _

**Th: **Adiós –_ atino a decir cuando Santana ya cruzaba la puerta de su oficina._

Terminó de arreglar unos documentos con Ana y salió de su oficina, no había demorado más de una hora por lo que llegaba justo a tiempo para el almuerzo familiar. Subió a su auto y manejo con tranquilidad, escuchando canciones y cantando algunas. Al llegar a casa noto el auto de Jesse aparcado afuera y se apresuro a entrar, llevaban días incluso semanas desde que no tenían aquellas reuniones en familia y era obvio que las extrañaba.

**Th:** llegue! –_ grito al abrir la puerta._

**Ia:** tío Thomas! _– grito el pequeño que venía corriendo por el pasillo y termino saltando a los brazos del rubio –_ el tío Jesse me trajo una nueva película.

**Th:** en serio? _– el pequeño asintió – _y que película es? –_ pregunto caminando hacia la cocina con Ian en brazos._

**Ia:** no me lo ah dicho, dice que me la dará después del almuerzo –_ contesto con gesto triste._

**Th:** pues entonces apuremos ese almuerzo para ver esa película.

- _siempre tan impaciente – le hablaron a sus espaldas en la sala._

**Th: **personalidad St James –_ hablo volteando hacia el hombre._

**Jes:** podría decirse –_ acepto el castaño encogiéndose de hombros._

**Th:** tengo mucha, podría prestarte un poco –_ ofreció bromeando con Jesse_

**Jes:** cuento con la mía gracias –_ respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro –_ y tu enano –_ le hablo a Ian _– no deberías quejarte con todos de que no te doy la película.

**Ia:** pero quiero que me la des.

**Jes:** todo a su tiempo –_ contesto sacudiendo el cabello de Ian con su mano_

- _esta listo! – gritaron desde la cocina – vengan!_

**Th/Jes/ Ia: **A almorzar! –_ hablaron los tres levantando sus puños._

Al entrar al comedor los tres tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares para dar comienzo a su tan esperado encuentro, entre saludos y preguntas de filtro empezaron con el almuerzo.

Chistes iban y venían, planes se acordaban, ideas se ponían en marcha, entre bocado y bocado pasaban una buena tarde en compañía de personas importantes para ellos mismos. Estaban felices de estar juntos y no podían negarlo.

Al llegar al postre con todas las risas ya soltadas ya habían agotado la mayoría de sus chistes, habían decidido donde pasar su siguiente salida familiar y estaban planeando un campamento.

Pero se podía sentir la tensión que empezaba a crecer, no sabían de quien venía pero estaba llegando.

**R:** yo… yo tengo que hablar con ustedes –_ dijo alternando su mirada entre los adultos de la mesa._

Y ahí estaba, la llamada para prestar atención.

**Jes:** Claire podrías llevar a Ian a su habitación y quedarte con él? –_ pregunto a su novia al ver la mirada de Rachel, ese asunto era serio._

**Cl: **Claro –_ acepto la pelinegra al notar la creciente tensión en la mesa –_ acompáñame Ian que te parece si tu y yo vemos una peli? - _ pregunto al tomar la mano del pequeño y sacarlo del comedor._

**Ia:** está bien. Pero yo la escojo –_ pidió el pequeño rubio caminando hacia la sala de juegos._

Ambos se perdieron en el pasillo y solo al escuchar la puerta cerrándose Jesse se atrevió a hablar.

**Jes:** entonces? – _pregunto presionando a los demás a hablar._

Con un gran suspiro la diva comenzó a hablar.

**R:** hay algo que no les eh dicho en todo este tiempo y ahora es cuando necesito hacerlo.

**Th:** Rach –_ trato de hablar el rubio._

**R:** se los contare todo –_ hablo cortando a Thomas –_ pero necesito que no me interrumpan y escuchen lo que tengo que decir –_ cuando vio a los cuatro asentir empezó a hablar –_ yo tuve una novia en mi último año de escuela en Lima, se llamaba Quinn –_ suspiro –_ Quinn Fabray. Éramos la pareja perfecta, yo la amaba y estaba segura que ella también a mí, nuestra relación sobrevivió todo el año e hicimos planes para cuando termináramos la escuela. Yo iba a entrar a NYADA era mi destino, ambas lo sabíamos y entonces ella me sorprendió días antes de la graduación con la noticia de que la habían aceptado en la NYU, vendría a NY conmigo fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas _– suspiro ante el recuerdo –_ Con el apoyo de nuestro padres rentamos un pequeño departamento lo suficientemente cerca de ambas universidades, teníamos la vida arreglada o al menos eso creímos. Convivimos casi el primer semestre entero como si estuviéramos de luna de miel pero entonces me entere de algo que en su momento me asusto pero minutos después me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo _– suspiro antes de continuar –_ yo estaba embarazada… y ustedes saben –_ hablo mirando a los cuatro –_ saben de la condición de Quinn _– todos asintieron –_ pues se lo conté, días después de enterarme se lo dije y aunque temí su reacción me sorprendió su efusividad y felicidad al saber que seriamos madres _– rio recordando aquel momento –_ estábamos felices, tendríamos un hijo y nos amábamos no podíamos pedir mas pero entonces todo cambio, no sé cómo ni porque pero un día llego Quinn gritando que la había engañado que la había usado y que ya no me creía nada, yo no entendía de que estaba hablando y le pedí explicaciones, lo único que supo hacer fue darme unos análisis al principio no entendí pero al releer esa hoja note que era su examen médico, en esa hoja decía…decía que ella era estéril y entonces lo entendí. Quinn pensaba que ese bebe no era suyo y que yo me había acostado con alguien más, trate y trate de explicarle que eso no era cierto pero su orgullo la cegó, no supo escucharme ni entenderme y me ofendió, me ofendió que dudara de mi de esa manera y que no me dejara explicarme entonces peleamos mas, nos dijimos cosas que en ese momento dolieron demasiado y nos dijimos adiós. Ella se fue aquella tarde y no volvió tampoco la busque, sufrí demasiado y en ese momento decidí que solo éramos mi hijo y yo. Luego llegaron ustedes –_ levanto la vista hacia sus acompañantes -_ Quinn es una de las mejores amigas de Brittany, no han dejado de verse en todos estos años pero Quinn no sabe qué Britt y yo aun somos amigas, ella no sabe sobre Ian y quiero creer que tampoco sobre mi o ustedes pero ha llegado la hora de que Ian la conozca o al menos sepa sobre su otra madre, tengo miedo no voy a negarlo pero debo hacerlo, por el bien de mi hijo debo hacerlo él tiene derecho de saber sobre ella y viceversa, quiero que estén conmigo. –_ termino alternando su vista entre los demás._

**Jes:** porque ahora? – _pregunto el castaño después de unos minutos en silencio_

**B:** yo eh visto a Quinn todos estos años _– hablo la rubia –_ ella también ah sufrido con ese juego del destino no digo que no se lo merezca pero yo también quiero verla feliz y sé que si conoce a su hijo lo será.

**Jes:** no puedes venir ahora a abogar por tu amiga Britt –_ hablo el castaño con voz dura –_ fue su decisión irse sin pensar en los demás.

**B:** no voy a defender eso, pero Quinn también tiene derecho de conocer a su hijo.

**Jes:** perdió todos sus derechos –_ contrarresto el castaño poniéndose de pie. _

**B:** Rachel tiene que dejar que se conozcan –_ respondió poniéndose de pie al igual que Jesse -_ Ian también es hijo de Quinn.

**Jen:** NO TIENE PORQUE HACERLO! _– Exclamo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie ante la sorpresa de todos –_ Rachel –_ hablo volteando hacia la diva y cambiando el tono de su voz –_ no tienes porque hacerlo.

**B:** no es tu decisión Jenn –_ hablo Brittany calmada pero con un tono serio impreso en su voz._

**Jen: **tampoco la tuya –_ contraataco a la rubia ojiazul._

**Jes:** de ninguna de las dos _– intercedió el castaño al ver la posición de ambas chicas._

**Th:**Jenn – _trato de calmar a su novia._

**Jen: **No –_ le contesto al rubio apuntándolo con un dedo –_ no te atrevas! –_ Amenazo - _Esto no está bien.

**Jes:** No, no lo está _– acepto Jesse –_ y si seguimos discutiendo será peor –_ recapacito._

Rachel simplemente no decía nada, solo escuchaba como sus mejores amigos, su familia, discutía un tema que ella hubiese deseado nunca tocar. Nunca creyó que ese encuentro derribaría todo lo que había construido a su alrededor, su mundo temblaba y ella no tenia de que sostenerse.

Su único cable a tierra era su hijo, lo tenía que hacer por el fuera de lo que ella sentía todo debía ser por él, su felicidad estaba antes que la de sí misma.

**Jen:** porque nadie parece entenderlo? _– pregunto la pelirroja pasando su vista por las tres personas delante de ella –_ esa… esa tipa –_ soltó con voz dura –_ no tiene ningún derecho, no puede venir aquí después de todos estos años y querer tener poder u opinión sobre alguien a quien rechazo antes. No lo merece. _– termino de hablar con los puños cerrados._

**B:** ella estaba confundida _– trato de defender la rubia ojiazul._

**Jes:** perdóname Britt pero una persona no puede estar solo ¨confundida¨ _- hizo las comillas con ambas manos - _por cuatros años. Y ni siquiera los busco después de eso, al menos para asegurarse que tenía razón.

**Th:** tendría sus razones _– susurro el rubio hacia todos._

**Jes:** oh vamos! _– exclamo pegando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo –_ te estás escuchando? Qué razones tendrías tu para abandonar a tu novia cuando está embarazada de TU hijo _– cuestiono ya exaltado por la burda defensa del rubio._

**Th: **no es el punto _– trato de defenderse._

**Jen:** entonces cual es? _– cuestiono a su novio._

**B:** ustedes no pueden cuestionarla _– hablo la rubia señalando a Jesse y a Jenn._

**Jes:** entonces quien lo va a hacer? Tu? _– pregunto con burla._

**Th:** Hey! _– advirtió a Jesse con los ojos._

**Jes:** lo siento Brittany –_ hablo cerrando sus ojos para calmarse._

**B:** no es un buen momento para todos.

**Jen:** simplemente no puedo aceptarlo _– dijo la pelirroja sin mirar a los demás._

**B: **Jenn –_ trato de hablar la rubia._

**Jen:** no _– la interrumpió la pelirroja –_ es tu amiga yo lo entiendo, quieres que este feliz y conozca a su hijo pero así como tú piensas en ella yo pienso en Rachel y en Ian _– volteo encarando a la rubia ojiazul –_ yo estuve con Rachel todo el embarazo, fui yo la que le cogía el cabello cuando las nauseas le llegaron, fui yo quien cumplió con sus antojos _– menciono la pelirroja con una sonrisa recordando las veces que ayudo a la diva -_ fui yo quien sintió sus primeras patadas, fui yo quien estuvo en todas y cada una de las citas con el médico, fui yo quien sostuvo su mano cuando Taz nació _– siguió ahora con lagrimas en los ojos pensando en esos momentos - _fui yo quien se quedaba despierta con ella cuando Taz no la dejaba dormir. Dime egoísta pero no puedo aceptar ni permitir que la vuelvan a lastimar _– dijo mirando a Rachel –_ no más y si para eso debo negarme a que esa tipa se meta de nuevo en sus vidas lo voy a hacer. Son mi familia y hare lo que sea necesario, incluso pasar sobre ti o cualquiera de ustedes _– dijo lo ultimo mirando a Jesse y a Thomas._

**Th: **Jenn, amor. No creo que sea…

**R:** voy a decírselo _– interrumpió la diva llamando la atención de todos –_ lo voy a hacer –_ dijo esta vez adoptando la resolución de sus propias palabras con el miedo agolpándose en su interior_.

**B:** no te preocupes _– dijo la rubia tocando el hombro de la diva en señal de apoyo –_ todo va a salir bien.

**R:** Jenn _- llamo la diva al ver que la pelirroja salía de la casa sin siquiera mirarla._

**Jes: **yo iré _– hablo el castaño al ver las intenciones de Rachel y Thomas de seguir a la pelirroja –_ tranquilos.

Eso era lo que único que Rachel no podía hacer.

Estar tranquila y menos en momentos como esos, su vida y la de su hijo iba a cambiar, para bien o para mal pero iba a cambiar y su mejor amiga, su hermana, parecía no poder aceptarlo.

* * *

Arena y Agua.

Una playa.

Estaba en un playa pero no sabía porque, ni como había llegado y ni siquiera aquella playa se le hacía conocida, no tenía sentido pero desde cuando las cosas que le pasaban tenían sentido?

Todo había perdido su dirección hacia cuatro años, ella solo seguía el rumbo del momento, se dejaba llevar. Feliz o triste, tranquila o molesta, emocionada o cansada ella simplemente se dejaba llevar, como en aquel momento.

Llevaba cinco minutos o mas caminado en dirección con el viento y en todo su transcurso no había visto a una sola persona eso estaba empezando a ponerle los pelos de punta pero por algún motivo fuera de su razonamiento algo la hacía ir con el viento, se estaba dejando llevar.

_Quinn! – llamo una voz a su espalda sacándola de sus pensamientos._

**Q: **Rachel? _– pregunto con sorpresa y emoción al voltear y ver a la morena enfrente –_ Rachel eres tú? -_ la veía tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco de tirantes – _Rachel! – _exclamo la rubia reconociéndola sin más y acercándose a la morena quien la esperaba con una mano extendida._

**R:** Quien más amor? –_ dijo la morena cuando la rubia llego frente a ella y entrelazo sus manos._

**Q: **Oh Rachel _– hablo la rubia posando sus labios sobre los de la morena en un beso suave y tierno –_estas aquí _– se cercioro la rubia tomando de la cintura a la diva dándole algunas vueltas sobre su eje._

**R:** Amor bájame _– pidió la morena con una sonrisa gigante adornando su rostro._

**Q:** te extrañe tanto _– dijo la rubia cuando los pies de Rachel tocaron la arena otra vez –_ te eche tanto de menos mi amor.

**R:** dios Quinn parece que no me has visto en años _– bromeo la morena al ver la actitud de la rubia._

**Q:** te amo Rachel _– dijo la rubia rozando el rostro de la diva con su mano derecha –_ te amo demasiado.

**R:** también te amo Quinn _– respondió la morena dejando un beso en la palma de la mano de la rubia que acariciaba su rostro –_ me has dado lo más importante para mí en esta vida y por eso te amare por siempre.

**Q:** qué? – _Pregunto la rubia que no entendía de lo que Rachel estaba hablando – _Rachel yo…

**R: **solo tienes que verlo Quinn _– interrumpió la diva –_ estamos frente a ti. Alcánzanos.

Hablo la morena apartándose de la rubia y caminando hacia la orilla de aquella inmensa playa; Quinn solo la seguía con la mirada, no podía moverse no podía hablar, quería detener a Rachel decirle que la amaba besarla hasta no poder mas abrazarla hasta que su cuerpo sucumbiese de cansancio pero algo se lo impedía como cadenas que la retenían en aquel punto fijo.

Vio como Rachel se acercaba a un niño vestido de blanco en la orilla de la playa de espaldas a ellas, este le tomo de la mano y levanto su rostro para mirar a la morena quien le regalo una de sus brillantes sonrisas, aquellas por las que Quinn moría de amor. Un parpadeo, uno solo y se había perdido el rostro del pequeño que ya volvía su vista al frente, con una última mirada hacia la rubia Rachel y el niño empezaron a correr por la orilla alejándose de Quinn tan rápido que esta ni siquiera atino a forzar su cuerpo a seguirlos hasta que escucho la voz de la diva otra vez, lejana, como un susurro llevado por el viento hasta sus oídos.

**_R: _**_Despierta._

Quinn despertó en el gran sofá de la sala con un libro sobre su pecho y uno de sus brazos sobre su rostro, por la ventana podía ver al sol recién ocultarse.

Había sido un sueño, el más vivido de todos pero sueño al fin y al cabo.

Desearía que ese sueño fuera su vida.

Su futuro.

* * *

**Aquí el capitulo 9 espero que les guste, tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible el siguiente no desesperen (si hay algun error lo cambiare a la brevedad)**

**respondiendo RW**

**Charlie (guest):**

Quinn se fue en el 2008 (todos los cap tienen fecha asi pueden leer) Ian nacio en abril del 2009. osea hasta el

2013 son 4 años :)

**HOP (guest):**

pues si, todos saben que rachel tiene un hijo pero tienes que esperar para saber que piensan sobre todo ese tema xD.

**las demás preguntas las respondí por PM**

**sigan leyéndome, dejen RW.**

**cualquier cosa al twitter (eh estado subiendo avances en fotos xD)**

**GOOD VIBES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

17 de febrero

La tensión de la tarde anterior no había desaparecido del todo en la casa aun flotaba el sentimiento de traición y culpa que aquella decisión acarreaba, había demasiados puntos de vista, demasiadas excusas y poco entendimiento, sabían que no iba a ser fácil pero se tenía que hacer, Ian debía saber sobre Quinn y viceversa ya no se podía ocultar por más tiempo ambos tenían derecho y terceros lo iban a validar.

Aunque la decisión estaba tomada Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en ella tratando de encontrar respuestas que le dieran una idea de si estaba en lo correcto o estaba equivocándose ya que no podía darse el lujo de tener dudas si se trataba de su hijo y su familia. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella posición, tendida en su cama con la vista clavaba en algún punto del techo pero estaba segura que habían pasado horas ya que cuando despertó aún no amanecía y en aquel momento el sol ya se había alzado en el cielo gris de NY.

La morena había tratado de conciliar el sueño muchas veces esa mañana pero simplemente sus pensamientos no la dejaban dormir, estaba agitada y tensa por todo lo sucedido la tarde anterior y al mismo tiempo meditaba que podía hacer para que Jenn deje de evitarla y la escuche, lo había intentado por la noche cuando la pelirroja volvió con Jesse pero Jenn solo la ignoro y enfoco toda su atención en Ian como solía hacerlo cuando no quería hablar con nadie, evito a todo aquel que se acercó a ella en todo momento y la pequeña diva no sabía qué hacer para volver a tener su atención.

**FLASHBACK**

Rachel miraba desde el marco de la puerta de la sala de juegos a Jenn e Ian recostados en uno de los sofás mirando atentamente la Tv, la morena se debatía si era un buen momento para intentar hablar con la pelirroja o por el contrario debería esperar a estar solas pero antes de dar vuelta y esperarla en la sala su hijo noto su presencia.

**Ia:** Mami! _– Llamo a la diva que ya estaba de espaldas._

**R:** si cariño? –_ pregunto la morena volteando hacia su hijo._

**Ia:** mami tengo sed _– dijo con un puchero mirando a la morena acercarse a ellos._

**R:** mmm _– la morena observo a Jenn que intentaba no mirarla y decidió que era el momento –_ el tío Thomas está en la cocina _– le hablo a su hijo –_ que te parece si vas y le pides que te sirva un jugo? _– pregunto esperanzada en que su hijo le hiciera caso._

**Ia:** bueno –_ acepto separándose de Jenn y caminando hacia la cocina._

**R:** espera –_ pidió la diva al ver que la pelirroja se ponía de pie para seguir al pequeño rubio fuera de la habitación –_ podemos hablar? –_ Pregunto impidiendo el paso de Jenn –_ necesitamos hacerlo –_ agrego al ver que la pelirroja no estaba por la labor de escucharla._

**Jen:** no veo que podamos hablar tú y yo –_ respondió retrocediendo algunos pasos._

**R:** Jenn por favor escúchame – _pidió la diva –_ yo sé que tu no entiendes mi decisión –_ siguió al ver que la pelirroja no tenía más intención de hablar –_ pero necesito que me apoyes, quiero que seas tú quien este junto a mí cuando todo esto estalle… Te necesito conmigo –_ agrego sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su voz se quebraba – _mírame – _hablo acercándose a la pelirroja – _sigo siendo yo y te necesito.

Ambas se encontraban frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos y cada una luchando contra sus propios pensamientos. Al no ver respuesta por parte de la pelirroja Rachel se arriesgó a recorrer aquellos pasos que la separaban de la que era su mejor amiga, su hermana, con miedo a ser rechazada la diva envolvió la cintura de Jenn entre sus brazos y hundió su rostro en su cuello ahogando así las lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas, pasados un par de minutos y al no ver respuesta por parte de la pelirroja Rachel fue cortando el abrazo pero antes de separarse por completo Jenn envolvió el cuerpo de la diva entre sus brazos pegándola más a su cuerpo y dejando un beso en la cabeza de la diva se separó.

**Jen:** lo siento –_ dijo alejándose de la morena -_ no te puedo apoyar en algo que creo que nos va a destruir -_ término de decir saliendo de la habitación dejando a Rachel sola._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Recordando aquello nuevas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la morena que aun se encontraba acostada en la gran cama, tendría que arreglar aquel problema también y no iba a ser fácil pero lo intentaría así se le fuera la vida en ello. Ladeo la cabeza hacia el despertador que había a su lado derecho y noto que solo le quedaba una hora para su cita con Joseph, aunque ya se había duchado y cambiado gracias a su temprano despertar decidió que ya era hora de salir de la cama y terminar de arreglarse. Le tomo unos minutos terminar de maquillarse y guardar todo lo necesario en una cartera para salir de la habitación, era relativamente tarde así que se extrañó cuando al salir vio que los otros no estaban despiertos, en especial su hijo que casi siempre despertaba temprano y con mucha energía.

Decidió que no los despertaría, después del día anterior todos debían recobrar fuerzas tanto física como mentalmente así que en silencio se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo necesitaba verlo al menos dormido para tener un buen día, cuido mucho no hacer ruido al entrar y al acercarse a la cama de su hijo, soltó una pequeña risa al descubrir a Jenn dormida boca abajo con la mitad del cuerpo de Ian encima suyo boca arriba pero la sonrisa se le borro al pensar el porqué de que su mejor amiga haya dormido con su hijo, también estaba evitando a Thomas.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal al saber que la actitud que había tomado la pelirroja con todos era por la noticia que ella había dado, entendía su forma de lidiar con los problemas pero no la apoyaba, ignorar a todos y enfocarse solo en Ian no era una buena manera de afrontar las cosas. Se quedó viéndolos dormir por unos minutos, apreciando el rostro de su hijo y su mejor amiga con la paz que el sueño les brindaba, dejando un suave beso en la cabeza de ambos y susurrándoles TE QUIERO'S salió de la habitación y de la casa rumbo a su encuentro con Joseph.

Ya en el taxi recorriendo las calles de NY recordó cómo conoció a Joseph y todo lo que ya habían hablado.

**FLASHBACK**

**R:** Buenas tardes _- saludo la diva a la mujer detrás del escritorio en aquella pequeña sala de espera._

_- Buenas tardes - respondió la pelinegra - en que puedo ayudarla? - pregunto con una sonrisa._

**R:** yo... ahm... Te-Tengo una cita _- dijo nerviosa._

_- me daría su nombre por favor?_

**R:** Rachel Berry.

_- uhm - volteo su vista a la computadora frente a ella - su cita es en 5 minutos, puede tomar asiento el doctor estará disponible en algunos minutos._

**R:** Ok. Gracias.

La diva se disponía a sentarse en aquella sala de espera cuando la mujer detrás del escritorio la detuvo.

_- señorita Berry._

**R:** si? - pregunto volteando su cuerpo hacia ella.

_- el doctor Harrison la atenderá ahora - la morena asintió - es la primera puerta a la derecha - dijo apuntando con su mano el pasadizo de aquel piso - cierre la puerta detrás de usted por favor._

Rachel mentiría al decir que no estaba nerviosa, no se había imaginado a ella misma en el consultorio de un psicólogo y estaba nerviosa por no saber lo que tenía que hacer o decir. Tomo un poco de aire tratando de relajarse antes de abrir la puerta del consultorio, con un TU PUEDES se adentró en aquella habitación.

**R:** Ho-Hola _- saludo la pequeña diva al hombre de traje_- soy Rachel Berry.

_- Hola Rachel, soy Joseph Harrison - respondió él ofreciéndole su mano como saludo - toma asiento por favor. Bueno - siguió cuando ambos estuvieron sentados - puedes empezar._

**R:** Ya? _– Joseph asintió - _Yo... Ahm... En-En realidad no es po-por mí por quien estoy aquí _- hablo entrecortadamente, aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa._

**Jos:** entonces dime por quién _- pidió con la vista en la pequeña libreta sobre su regazo._

**R:** E-Es por mi hijo _- suspiro -_ él tiene cuatro años, bu-bueno recién los va a cumplir _- Joseph asintió -_ hace un par de días tu-tuvo un pequeño accidente, no fue nada grave pero conoció a alguien y-y se portó muy raro con ella.

**Jos:** define raro.

**R:** bu-bueno yo no estuve presente pero Jenn me dijo que Ian no la quiso saludar o-o que cuando ella lo toco él se aferró a Jenn, como si tuviera miedo de aquella chica a pesar de que lo salvo esa tarde.

**Jos:** quien es Jenn? _- pregunto levantando la vista de su libreta._

**R:** mi hermana, di-digo es mi mejor amiga pero yo la considero familia. Ya sabe lo que dicen _los amigos son los hermanos que se escogen._

**Jos:** claro _- acepto sonriendo -_ cuéntame sobre el accidente.

**R:** uhm la versión corta es-es que Ian y Jenn caminaban por Central Park, Ian corrió hacia la pista venía un auto _- la diva cerro los ojos al imaginar aquel momento -_ y aquella chica lo salvo.

**Jos:** Háblame de Jenn _- pidió el hombre volviendo a enfocar su vista en la libreta._

**R:** la conozco hace casi cinco años y vive conmigo desde entonces. Es Chef, trabaja por las noches y se queda con Ian por la tarde hasta que llega Thomas a casa.

**Jos:** quien es Thomas?

**R:** es el novio de Jenn, lo conozco hace cuatro años y vive con nosotros hace tres, es abogado y...

**Jos:** cómo se lleva Ian con ellos? _- interrumpió a la morena._

**R:** a Jenn la adora! Pasean juntos, ven películas juntos, él es su ayudante cuando ella cocina en casa y siempre dice que también será chef_ - una sonrisa se le escapó a la morena al recordarlos -_ con Thomas es casi lo mismo, aunque ellos comparten más horas de juegos y deporte como chicos.

**Jos:** alguna otra persona recurrente en su vida?

**R:** ahm... Jesse, es amigo mío de la escuela y ahora mi compañero de reparto en la obra donde estoy, Brittany también es mi amiga por la misma cantidad de tiempo aunque ella nos visita cada ciertos meses. Ambos comparten mucho con Ian.

**Jos:** nadie más?

**R:** ahm nop, solo mis padres y otros amigos de la escuela pero ellos solo nos visitan pocas veces al año.

**Jos:** bueno _- levanto la vista -_ de acuerdo a todo lo que me has dicho Ian solo pasa tiempo con personas adultas a las que conoce prácticamente desde que nació y el no relacionarse con niños de su edad quizá también ayuda a que se comporte de esa manera. No es malo _- aclaro al ver la expresión de Rachel -_ es solo que quizá necesita crear su propio ambiente.

**R:** entonces...

**Jos:** entonces puede ser buena idea que lo metas a una escuela, ya está en edad y ayudara a que desarrolle su personalidad.

**R:** claro. Cree que eso le ayudará?

**Jos:** el comportamiento de un niño no se puede predecir pero estaremos atentos.

**R: **bueno creo qu-que eso es todo cierto? _- pregunto dudosa._

**Jos:** si no tienes más que decirme pues sí, eso sería todo_- hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro -_ porque no has hablado del padre de Ian? _- la morena lo miró -_ en todos los minutos que llevamos aquí no has hablado de él, y cuando te pregunte sobre las personas recurrentes en la vida de Ian no lo mencionaste. Porque?

**R:** bueno es-es complicado _- Joseph asintió dejando que continúe - _Ian no lo conoce y-y tampoco le eh hablado de él.

**Jos:** puedo saber por qué?

**R: **es complicado _– volvió a repetir._

**Jos:** las cosas son tan complicadas como uno mismo las hace.

**R:** no me siento cómoda hablando de eso _– dijo la diva encogiéndose de hombros –_ no es un tema cerrado y la verdad no tengo ni idea aun de qué hacer con él.

**Jos:** Claro _– acepto el psicólogo –_ pero cuando necesites hablar aquí estaré, eres mi paciente ahora… O lo podemos hablar como amigos si así lo prefieres _– ofreció al ver la duda en el rostro de la diva._

**R:** Podría hacer eso _– acepto la morena._

**Jos:** toma –_ tomo algo de la libreta y se la acerco – _es mi tarjeta, puedes llamarme cuando lo necesites.

**R:** Gracias.

**Jos:** Sigamos…

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Después de esa larga hora hablando de cómo podría ayudar a su hijo la morena no se imaginó que tan rápido necesitaría de aquella tarjeta pero con días como el de ayer agradecía que Joseph se la hubiera dado.

Con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana del taxi la diva trato de concentrarse en el camino sacando así los pensamientos negativos que llenaban su mente, estaba tan concentrada que dio un salto respingo cuando el conductor le aviso que ya habían llegado a su destino, una cafetería, cafetería donde la esperaba Joseph para un desayuno-consulta.

Al bajar del taxi enfoco su vista en la cafetería _Macchiato_ agradeciendo que esta tuviera un ventanal hacia la calle ofreciéndole a la morena una vista completa del interior de la pequeña cafetería, no le tomo más de diez segundos ubicar a su acompañante de aquella mañana sentado en una de las mesas junto al gran ventanal con un periódico en la mano y un café en la mesa, vestía un traje de corte casual color gris que iba a juego con su piel blanca y su cabello negro ondeado, aquel hombre no se molestaba en peinarlo. Con pasos indecisos se adentró a la cafetería y siguió su camino hacia la mesa ocupada por el joven de ojos celestes, ojos que se desviaron del periódico en sus manos hacia ella cuando llego hacia él.

**Jos:** Rachel! _– Saludo a la diva poniéndose de pie y dejando un beso en su mejilla –_ buenos días

**R:** Joseph _– correspondió el saludo –_ buenos días a ti también.

**Jos:** por favor _– dijo apartando una silla para Rachel._

**R: **gracias.

**Jos:** cómo estás? _– Pregunto con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro - _Tu llamada me dejo un poco preocupado anoche.

**R:** lo siento _– se disculpó avergonzada la morena - _no sabía a quién más acudir.

**Jos:** no te preocupes por eso, es solo que no estaba seguro de que era lo que te pasaba y eso me preocupo un poco –_ explico._

**R:** pues no es… _-disculpen puedo tomar su orden? – interrumpió una rubia mesera dejando menús en frente de cada uno._

**Jos:** yo quiero HotCakes con miel, huevos a la inglesa, un vaso de jugo de yogurt y más café por favor.

**R:** y para mí una ensalada de frutas, jugo de naranja y café por favor. _-claro – dijo la rubia tomando los menús de la mesa – enseguida llega su orden. _

**Jos: **entonces que paso anoche? _– hablo retomando la conversación._

**R:** el holocausto. Tuvimos una gran discusión –_ explico al ver el rostro confundido de su acompañante._

**Jos:** tú y quien más?

**R:** Jenn, Thomas, Jesse y Brittany.

**Jos:** toda la familia? _– la diva asintió –_ por qué?

**R:** pues eh decidido hacer algo y no todos me apoyan.

**Jos:** vuelvo a preguntar _– dijo el pelinegro sin quitar la vista de la morena - _porque?

**R:** es un tema muy complicado _– evadió la morena._

**Jos:** como el tema del padre de Ian? _– la diva asintió._

**R:** en realidad… es el mismo tema _– dijo por lo bajo pero Joseph pudo escucharla._

**Jos:** Ok _– acepto –_ creo que voy entendiendo. Estas lista para hablarme sobre eso? _– pregunto al ver a la morena dudar._

**R:** lo necesito _– Joseph asintió –_ pero no debes hablar de acuerdo? _– el pelinegro volvió a asentir –_ sé que tendrás muchas preguntas pero solo espera hasta el final Ok? _– Joseph volvió a asentir y con un suspiro la morena empezó a hablar –_ Ian no tiene padre, digamos que… que técnicamente tiene otra madre. Ella nació con una condición que la hizo especial _– se le escapo una sonrisa al decir esas palabras, eran las mismas que en su día Quinn uso para decírselo a ella - _ella es intersexual. _– Joseph asintió dándole a entender que sabía a qué se refería –_ la conocí en Lima, estuvimos juntas el último año de la escuela, estuvimos juntas aquí en NY Yo entre a NYADA y ella a la NYU. Vivimos juntas el primer semestre de la universidad, luego me entere que estaba embarazada se lo conté y ambas estábamos felices y emocionadas, un par de semanas después Quinn llego con unos análisis suyos donde le confirmaban que ella era estéril y pensó que yo la había engañado, no dejo que le explicara o que me defendiera simplemente ella se fue en ese momento yo decidí que no la buscaría más que solo seriamos mi hijo y yo _– soltó un suspiro -_ conocí a Jenn semanas después y no nos hemos separado desde entonces, le conté toda la historia pero omití los nombres. A Brittany también la conocí en la escuela, ella y su novia santana eran las mejores amigas de Quinn, la otra madre de Ian _– explico al ver la mueca de confusión en el rostro de Joseph –_ cuando Quinn se fue Brittany apareció para apoyarme, ella dijo que no quería estar lejos de su sobrino _– una risa se le escapó al recordar a Brittany –_ lo hizo a sus espaldas todos estos años, luego llego Jesse a quien también conocí en Lima, nos vimos demasiado por lo de la obra así y nos hicimos amigos, el sabia sobre la condición de Quinn no le eh confirmado o negado si Ian es su hijo pero creo que él lo sabía porque ambos se parecen demasiado…

_-disculpen – se acercó la mesera – su orden – dijo dejando los platos que llevaba en una bandeja sobre la mesa._

**Jos:** provecho _– hablo cuando la mesera ya se había retirado –_ y sigue por favor.

**R: **claro _– se le escapo una risa suave al ver lo interesado que estaba el chico en su historia –_ pues bueno Thomas sabe lo mismo que Jenn _– Joseph asintió –_ y bueno lo de ayer se debe a que Britt quiere que Quinn sepa de Ian, que lo conozca

**Jos:** y tú no quieres que eso pase? _ - interrumpió a la morena._

**R:** no. Bueno sí _– respondió llevándose algunos pedazos de fruta a la boca –_ el punto es que no es lo yo quiera es lo que debo hacer entiendes? _– El chico asintió –_ entonces lo hable con ellos ayer y no todos me apoyaron. Thomas fue el conciliador, Jesse no está de acuerdo, Brittany me apoya pero Jenn… Jenn está en contra completamente, no quiere que Quinn se acerque, piensa que perdió todos sus derechos cuando nos dejó y en un punto yo estoy de acuerdo pero luego pensé en Ian y el merece conocer a su otra madre. Jenn se ha aislado de todos nosotros, no ha hablado con nadie más que con Ian desde ayer, incluso durmió en su habitación porque no quería ver a Thomas en la suya.

**Jos:** en serio? _– la diva asintió –_ creo que Jenn está experimentando sentimientos opuestos, por un lado quiere protegerlos al oponerse a ese encuentro con Quinn y por el otro creo que también entiende el significado para Ian pero aun así no puede dejar su instinto protector de lado y no sabe cómo luchar contra eso.

**R:** tú crees? _– el chico asintió –_ y que hago? No quiere hablar conmigo, me evita y no solo a mí.

**Jos:** dale unos días para que acomode sus ideas, ella vendrá sola_ - Rachel asintió._

**R:** y con lo otro? Lo de Quinn. _– se explicó al ver confundido al pelinegro._

**Jos:** que hay con eso?

**R:** como que que? Debo dejar que se vean?

**Jos:** ya lo decidiste no? _– Pregunto bebiendo su yogurt –_ mira yo no te puedo decir si está bien o no, esto compete a tu familia y yo no puedo dar una opinión más allá de la profesional. Si tu consideras que es lo mejor para tu hijo entonces inténtalo, háblale de ella a él, háblale de el a ella, organiza un encuentro ve si el lazo se forma y si no pues al menos ambos saben sobre el otro quizá con el tiempo mejore.

**R:** de acuerdo _– acepto la morena con una sonrisa que Joseph devolvió._

Siguieron con el desayuno acompañándolo de conversaciones triviales y poco profundas con la intención de solo pasar los minutos, minutos que se hicieron horas sin que lo notaran.

Una llamada a la diva los saco a ambos de la burbuja en la que sin notarlo se habían metido.

**R:** Hola Britt! _– saludo la morena al ver el numero en la pantalla de celular._

**Br:** Hola! Como estas?

**R:** pues ya sabes, con lo de Jenn y todo el tema _– contesto dejando salir un suspiro cansado._

**Br:** lo siento, creo que no era tiempo de mencionar eso –_ se disculpó la rubia._

**R:** tranquila Britt ya lo solucionaremos _– una risa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea –_ Britt me llamabas para algo especial?

**Br:** si, llame a casa primero porque pensé que estabas ahí _– explico a la diva –_ hable con Thai y quiere almorzar fuera le dije que lo esperaría en central park Jenn lo llevara pero me dijo que te dijera que quiere que vayas también.

**R:** claro. Nos encontramos donde siempre?

**Br:** nos vemos en cuarenta _– se despidió la rubia - _Bye.

**Jos:** tu hijo? _– pregunto el chico cuando la morena colgó._

**R:** no. Bueno sí. _– Joseph le regalo una sonrisa –_ era Britt quiere que vayamos a almorzar fuera con Ian y Jenn.

**Jos:** oh claro, tarde familiar.

**R:** algo así. Entonces te veo el martes?

**Jos:** los estaré esperando –_ informo el pelinegro –_ nos vamos? _– la diva asintió._

Ambos salieron de la cafetería con una sonrisa en sus rostros, aquella gran plática los había relajado a ambos.

Joseph le ofreció a la morena llevarla hasta el lugar de su encuentro pero esta se negó al pensar que no era momento para explicar quién era el y de donde lo conocía, las cosas ya estaban un poco incomodas como para agregar más.

**Jos:** hasta el martes _– se despidió de Rachel en la puerta del taxi._

**R:** hasta el martes _– hablo dejando un beso en la mejilla de Joseph._

Con un movimiento de manos a modo de despedida el taxi arranco dejando a ambos con ansias del martes.

Rachel estaba tranquila, se había quitado todos esos pensamientos negativos gracias a Joseph y sus concejos.

Estaba preparada para ver a su familia. Estaba preparada para enfrentar a Santana y a Quinn. Estaba lista para todo… O al menos eso quería creer.

* * *

_Para Q.F:_

_Rubia! Britt se verá con esa persona en central park, la escuche al teléfono. Así que tienes 30 min para estar afuera de mi edificio. APURATE!_

_Enviar._

* * *

**Mátenme, Yo sé que quieren hacerlo!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto pero ya les había comentado que yo escribo al paso y bueno eso me ha demorado bastante.** **Supuestamente en este capítulo iba a ser el encuentro faberry pero bueno decidí partirlo en dos partes (ya se, quieren matarme otra vez), conozcan al nuevo personaje, ámenlo u ódienlo.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Franjavier88k (en twitter) Ella me subió la moral y me empujo a actualizar rápido, agradézcanle.**

**Tratare de no demorar más de una semana con la segunda parte del capítulo de verdad lo intentare.** **Eso es todo, síganme en twitter y déjenme RW eso me anima más a seguir la historia!**

**GOOD VIBES!**


End file.
